Legend of the Triforce
by Game2002
Summary: The Strat Hat Pirates are sent to the Dark World to assist Link in defeating Ganon. This is a OP and Zelda: Link to the Past crossover.
1. New World

Hello! This is my first time in the One Piece story section. I am a familiar face in the Smash Bros. section and my stories there are quite well known.

One Piece is my number one favorite anime/manga, so I have decided to make a story about this awesome series here. I'm sure you will all like this action/adventure story, which is also a crossover with Zelda series.

Yes, you heard right, the well known ZELDA series! This is a 'what-if' crossover story. What if the Straw Hat Pirates are sent to the Dark World to support Link in his quest to defeat Ganon and save the world?

This story takes place after Link has fought Agahnim in Hyrule Castle and is sucked into the Dark World, and that is when he encounters the SH Pirates, who are brought here to help him. I will make it so that Link **cannot** return to the Light World; he will remain in the Dark World, so therefore, this story will not 100 percent follow the game accurately, but at the same time, it will stay true to the game's plot.

This story will also feature Franky. If you have been reading the latest OP chapters, then it's quite obvious that he would become the next SH Pirate. They will also be using a new ship since Going Merry is R.I.P. I know, the new ship isn't shown yet, but let's just assume that it is shown and we know what it is. But then, this story won't be talking much about their ship at all, so it doesn't really matter.

Finally, I am inspired to write this story after reading Patriot1776 Noah Wood's _The Greenclothed Warrior_, a crossover of Inuyasha and Zelda: Ocarina of Time. If you're a fan of OOT and Inuyasha, I highly recommend you to check out that story, even though it's not complete. If it weren't for that story, then I would probably never come up with this.

I hope you like my story! Enjoy!

* * *

**ONE PIECE  
LEGEND OF THE TRIFORCE**

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure Begins! Arrival in a New World!

* * *

**

It is a peaceful and quiet night for the Straw Hat Pirates. Everyone is deep asleep in the cabins, except for Nami, who is sitting in the front deck keeping watch for the night. And despite having to keep watch, she fell asleep anyway. Who can sit up all night and watch what's going on without falling sleepy anyway?

In the male cabin, everyone is asleep. Wait, I mentioned that already…

While in his sleep, Luffy suddenly mutters out, "I'm hungry…"

Sanji, who is also asleep, responds to him in his dream, "Then I'll make food for you…"

"Thank you very much…" replies the sleeping Luffy.

"I'm hungry too…" mumbles Usopp, who is also asleep.

"Help yourself…" says Sanji.

"You're so heartless…"

Yes, they are having a conversation even in their dream talks. Incredible, isn't it?

Okay, so enough of this. If we are to talk about what they are doing the whole night, this story will take forever, so let us skip forward to morning.

When the clock struck 6:00 A.M. and the first sunlight shines forth from over the horizon, Nami slowly opens her eyes and yawns. "Ah… That was a good sleep… I hope nothing happened while I was asleep. I was supposed to keep watch…" As she stood up to stretch, she caught sight of something in the distance. "Eh? What's that?"

-

"No… The pain… Help me… Help…" cries Usopp in his sleep, this is because Luffy is biting onto his legs. Luffy must be dreaming about eating a big juicy meat that he has always enjoyed.

Suddenly, Nami's voice bursts all over the place, "EVERYONE GET UP!"

"Yes! Nami my love!" says Sanji, who is the first one to shoot right up after hearing her beautiful (at least to him) voice.

"Uh? Is it time for breakfast?" asks Luffy, still holding Usopp's leg in his mouth.

"Rise and shine! Everyone!" says Franky in a cheerful mood after getting up. "Early to rise gets the worm first! Let me play you a tune that will liven you up!" He grabs his guitar and plays a short and bland tune.

-

Soon, everyone is awake and at the deck. "Saw the meat shop?" Luffy asks Nami.

"Is food all you can think of?" Nami asks him strangely. "I just spotted an island!"

"Really!" says Usopp, looking into a telescope. "Looks like an uninhabited island."

"That means there's no meat shop. Boring…" says Luffy sadly.

"We still need to dock there no matter what," says Nami. "The Log Pose is pointing to that island after all. Everyone, get ready to sail towards that island!"

"Yes, Nami-san!" says Sanji happily as he rushes off to do the job.

-

After a while, they have finally docked at the island. Luffy is the first one to jump onto the island and runs around happily. "Woohoo! This island is so empty! I can run around all day!"

"Yay!" cheer Chopper and Usopp as they join him on running around the beach.

"This place sure looks uninhabited," says Zoro, looking around.

"At least it once was," says Robin.

"Why'd you say that?" asks Nami.

"Look." Robin points to a stone pillar that is lying at the beach. "That is an artificial thing, so it proves that someone lives on this island, or at least once lived."

"The next thing we're gonna run into are wild cannibal natives coming after us with spears in their hands and chanting gibberish language stuff," says Franky.

"Really!" gasps Chopper, as he tends to believe everything he hears.

"Of course! Cannibals are the most frightening people you'll ever find!" says Usopp, beginning another one of his famous lies. "They are powerful warriors that prey on human flesh, for they think it helps them become godly beings!"

"I've never heard of it!"

"Yes it's true! They are known are flying into the air and shooting out laser beams from their hands!"

"Just like Ultraman?" asks Luffy with wide open and glittering eyes.

"Yeah right," says Sanji.

"Oh, so it's just a lie…" says Luffy disappointedly.

"Why don't we go deeper into the island?" suggests Robin. "I'm sure we can find more things in there. Besides, I'm quite interested in what kind of historical artifacts I can find here."

"Need me to guard the ship?" asks Zoro.

"Nah, this island doesn't seem to have anyone, so I think it is fine," says Nami. "Just come along with us.

-

Now the SH Pirates are walking through a thick and dense jungle that is eerily quiet. "It's a bit too quiet for a jungle…" says Nami.

"Don't worry, Nami-san; I'll protect you!" says Sanji happily.

"That means a monster is gonna pop out of nowhere and attack us!" says Usopp.

"Oh no! Help!" cries Chopper for no apparent reason.

"Can you please stop scaring him?" Zoro asks Usopp.

"I just wanna cheer up the atmosphere," says Usopp.

Sanji turns to Franky and notices him carrying a bag. "Hey Franky, what's that you brought?"

"Just some cola refill," replies Franky. "I might need it if we get into some tight situations. I need to feel super in order to kick butt!"

After a bit of walking, they finally come to the front of a large stone temple. "Cool! What is this place?" asks Luffy.

"Must be an old worship place of sorts," says Robin.

"This place looks creepy…" says Usopp. "Ghosts will appear in a place like this!"

"HELP!" cries Chopper again for no reason.

"I think it's safe that we not go in there," says Usopp, but then he notices the others going inside. "Hey wait!" So he goes after them.

-

Inside the temple, it is dark and empty, with nothing at all lurking around, not even insects. "This place is creepy…" says Nami.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you!" says you-know-who.

Luffy then yells out, "Is anybody home?" He shouts so loud that you can hear his echo. "Hey, someone just replied!"

"That's your echo, idiot…" says Nami.

They soon come to a dead end. "Great, nowhere to go left…" says Zoro. "But perhaps I can cut the wall down."

"Wait, there's something written on it," says Robin as she goes near the wall to inspect it, and she reads the stuffs written on it.

"Say, there are pictures on the walls too," says Usopp. "Looks like 7 guys and some monster, and also a triangle thingy."

"Wow! A monster!" says Luffy. "Does a monster live here? I wanna meet him!"

"I wouldn't be surprise to see one," says Sanji. "After all, we have seen enough Sea Kings already, so it's no surprise something like that exists."

Robin continues to read the words on the wall, and says, "Interesting…"

"What does it say, Robin?" asks Nami.

"It talks about a legend of 7 sages who sealed a wicked being away into a dark realm."

"So the monster is real!" says Luffy.

"It also talks about a sacred golden triangle that can grant wishes," continues Robin.

Upon hearing the word 'golden', Nami's eyes begin to shine brightly. "GOLD!"

"Not again…" says Zoro.

"Everyone, quick! Look for the golden triangle!" orders Nami.

"Yes, my love!" says the love cook.

"There's still more," says Robin. "Then the wicked being came up with a plan to escape his prison; therefore, a young hero is sent to stop him. But because the power of the wicked being is too powerful, helpers are sent to support the hero in his quest. That's all it said…"

Luffy wanders around the place and sees a miniature stone model of the triangle that looks like the one drawn on the wall. "Hey, what's this?"

Nami comes over and looks at it. "It's no gold at all. Boring…"

"But it looks pretty neat!" says Luffy, touching the stone triangle. He picks it up and observes it. "Looks like it will be a fun toy!"

"I can't believe how you can make fun stuffs out of everything…"

Luffy then turns back to the stone wall that Robin was reading and sees a triangle-shaped hole on the wall. "I know! It's jigsaw puzzle piece!" says Luffy. "I'm gonna put it right there to complete the puzzle!" He goes over and immediately places the triangle into the empty slot. "Yeah! It's complete!"

Immediately, they feel a slight rumbling in the whole place. "What's happening!" gasps Zoro.

"An earthquake! We're gonna be buried alive in here!" cries Usopp.

"HELP!" cries Chopper.

"Come into my arms, Nami!" says Sanji. "You too, Robin! I'll protect you two!"

Then the stone wall begins to slide open as if it's a door! "Cool! The wall is sliding apart!" says Luffy.

"How come?" asks Franky.

When the wall has fully opened, the shaking finally stopped. "Woohoo! It's so bright on the other side!" says Luffy. "It's shining with a golden light!"

"Then the golden triangle must be on the other side!" says Nami.

"I'm going in there! It looks so exciting! You guys wanna come?"

"Um… I don't think it's safe inside," says Usopp. "We better not…" Before he can finish talking, everyone else has already gone in. "Hey! Don't leave me alone!"

After everyone stepped into the golden light, the stone wall automatically closes again.

-

"Woohoo! We reached the other side!" says Luffy as he emerges in a dark hallway.

"There's no gold here either…" says Nami disappointedly. "Let's just get out of here." When she turns around, she sees that the glowing passage is gone! "WHAT! THE WAY OUT IS GONE!"

"Seems like it," says Zoro.

"Oh no! We're gonna get trapped here forever!" cries Usopp.

"NOOOOO!" cries Chopper.

"Can't you guys pipe down?" asks Franky. "I see another light on the other side. That may be the way out."

"I'm going to check out first!" Luffy runs straight for the light on the other end of the hallway. When he emerges, he finds himself looking into a large meadow with dead trees and decaying stuffs. "Whoa! This place looks interesting!" He looks up from where he is and sees that he is standing at the balcony of what looks like a giant pyramid. "We just came out from a huge building!" Then he looks down and sees an odd creature walking down there. "What's that thing?"

The creature looks like a human but with the head of a pig, and it is carrying a spear.

Luffy jumps down from where he is and goes up to the creature and asks him, "Mister, do you know where I am now?"

The creature looks at him and says, "You didn't change form…"

"Uh?"

"You make me jealous! I want to return to my original look! DIE!" The creature then swings his spear at Luffy, who immediately jumps backwards to avoid it.

"Hey! Don't frighten me like that!"

The creature then charges forward with his spear thrust out, ready to stab Luffy, who once again avoids it.

"Whoa! Stop trying to attack me!" says Luffy, but the pig-like creature keeps on coming after him. "I have enough! Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy then throws a punch into the creature's face and knocks him out in a single blow.

WHAM!

"That should do. I wonder why'd he attack me?" Luffy then looks around and sees that he is surrounded by lots of odd-looking creatures! "Whoa!"

"This guy is trying to pick a fight with us!" says a creature with bull head. "Let's get him!" The rest of the odd monsters let out a roar and begin to come closer to him.

"You guys want to fight?" asks Luffy, getting into offensive position.

"Hey Luffy! Need a hand?" asks Zoro from the balcony.

"Oh course! I'll be glad!"

"Then I'm coming!" Zoro jumps down onto the ground and takes out all three of his swords.

A cow-headed monster wielding a sword charges at Zoro and swings his blade. Zoro holds up two of his swords and easily blocked it, and then counters with a powerful slashing attack that knocked the monster out in a single blow.

Two more monsters appear with spear in their hands and charge at him.

"Demon Slash!" Zoro dashes forward very fast and cuts through them just like that. "Too easy."

Then a large Cyclops appears and hurls a bomb at them, but Sanji appears and kicks the bomb back to the Cyclops and blew it up.

KABOOOM!

3 monsters then appear behind him and try to take him from behind; however, Sanji turns around in time and kick them all away. "What are these guys?" he asks himself.

"Weapons left!" Franky dislocates his left hand to reveal a gun under it, and then shoots down some monsters that are coming after him. "They're too easy to deal with!"

Another large demonic monster appears behind him and raises a club over his head. Franky quickly spins around and delivers a powerful punch into its belly and sends it flying backwards.

WHAM!

Suddenly, a bomb drops down from the sky, and Franky quickly jumps back in time to avoid it.

BANG!

"Whoa! Who threw that?" Franky looks up and sees a monster that resembles a flying mushroom, and it was the one who threw the bomb. "You think you can take on me from the air? Strong Right!" Franky's fist disconnects from his arm and shoots forward and hits the monster out of the sky, and then the fist goes back to its place via the chain it is connected to.

While the 4 are fighting, Robin, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper are standing at the side. "I told you there would be monsters here!" says Usopp while trembling in fear.

"What place is this!" cries Nami. "We should've never come here in the first place!"

"I wonder… Can this be the dark realm that the script from earlier spoke about?" wonders Robin.

"There's no time to think about this! We gotta get out of here!"

Suddenly, a monster appears behind Nami and is about to bring its axe on top of her.

"Nami-san! Watch out behind you!" shouts Sanji as he rushes forward to help her.

Suddenly, a blade swings in from the side and knocks the monster's axe off its hand. The monster turns to the attacker, but is instantly stabbed through the body and is killed.

Nami drops to her knees in fright as Sanji runs to her side and asks her, "Are you all right?"

"Fine…" she replies.

"Who are you people and what are you doing here?" asks the person who rescued Nami. This person has blond hair and wears a green tunic along with a green elf hat, and not to mention that he has pointed ears.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

So that ends the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! I figured that this section needs an action-filled story like this. This section is currently infested with yaoi and yuri stories…

Though I am not pleased with what 4kids has done to the One Piece dub, I actually like the term Gum Gum rather than Gomu Gomu No, which I find awkward to pronounce. So please forgive me for the usage of a dub term, but that'll be the only one. For Zoro's attacks, I will be using my own translated term. For example, I will be calling 'Oni Giri' Demon Slash, and 'Tatsumaki' Tornado.

I will be most pleased if you leave me reviews that are longer than one sentence, as they can inspire me to write more. Please refrain from posting flames and negative comments; those are not accepted in my stories and will hurt my feelings. Thank you!


	2. Link

Doesn't seem to be getting more reviews than I'm expecting… But that's how stories are when the first begin. I believe that you will eventually give me reviews. I have been planning this story since 2005, but didn't began until now, so I wish you will review this story to let me know that my long time planning has come to worth.

**Chapter 2: The Warrior Named Link and His Quest to Save the World!

* * *

**

"Thanks for helping me, mister," Nami says to her rescuer.

"Don't need to thank me," says the man. "What are you doing here? And furthermore, how are you able to retain your normal looks even in the Dark World?"

"Retain our normal looks?" asks Sanji. "What do you mean?"

"Those who are in this world are being altered to what their hearts reflect most, unless he or she has the Moon Pearl," says the man, showing them a circular glass object.

"Wow! What a lovely pearl!" says Nami with glowing eyes.

"Uh… Yeah…" The man then looks up and sees the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates finishing off the monsters. "You guys sure know how to fight."

"Of course; they're the monsters of our group."

"And thanks to my great skills that I have taught them!" says Usopp proudly.

"All clear!" says Luffy, dusting his hands and returning to the others. "Who's this guy?"

"I forgot to introduce myself," says the man. "My name is Link."

"Hi! I am Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates."

"I'm Nami, navigator of the crew."

"Roronoa Zoro."

"I'm Sanji, their cook!"

"And I am the brave Captain Usopp, who is the greatest warrior of the sea!"

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper! I'm their doctor!"

"Nico Robin. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm the greatest shipwright, Franky, and I feel super today!"

"You guys are pirates?" asks Link. "So did you come here searching for the legendary Triforce?"

"What's the Triforce?" asks Luffy.

"You don't know that thing? I thought everyone in Hyrule knows about this sacred triangle."

"Triangle?" asks Robin. "Can it be that thing written on the stone wall?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but it is a sacred treasure that grants people whatever they wish for."

"Whatever they wish for? I'm getting it!" says Nami excitedly.

"Your mind is full of greed…" Zoro says to her.

"But I'm afraid you will never get your hand on it, at least for now," says Link.

"Why's that?" asks Luffy.

"Because the Triforce has fallen into the hands of someone evil named Ganon."

"Is he the evil being who was sealed away by the seven sages?" asks Robin.

"How did you know that much and yet not heard of the Triforce? Yes, he is the evil being that was once sealed away by the 7 sages into this world, but he seems to be trying to get back to the original world. That is why I am here to stop him."

"I see… So this all makes sense… The stone wall talked about a hero who stopped him, but it also talks about helpers who are sent to help him."

"So you mean we are supposed to be the helpers sent here to help him?" asks Zoro.

"So we are heroes, right?" asks Luffy.

"Now I remember… Sahasralah told me about people being sent to help me," says Link. "Seems like you guys are the one."

"Of course I am the one!" says Usopp. "They call me the legendary hero sent from the sky to help those in need!"

"Really? Cool!" says Chopper.

"Why have we gotten ourselves into something that doesn't involve us…?" says Nami. "I just wanted to find gold…"

"If the legend about helpers being sent to help me is true, then you can't deny it," says Link. "Looks like you have to help me defeat Ganon before you can return to where you originally came from."

"I get it, so I just have to send this guy called Ganon flying away and then we can go back home? Okay, let's go find him!" says Luffy.

"But do you know where he is?" asks Sanji, lighting a cigarette.

"Ganon probably lives on the tower on top of Death Mountain at the moment, but I have something more important to do before going to meet him," says Link.

"What would that be?" asks Franky.

"One of Ganon's henchmen, Agahnim, told me that in order for Ganon to return, the descendants of the 7 sages must be sent into this world in order for the seal to be broken. Therefore, I must rescue the 7 maidens who are the descendants of the sages first."

"So we have to rescue the poor maidens first, right?" asks Sanji. "Sounds like a typical fairy tale to me."

"Um… You guys aren't serious in helping him, are you?" asks Usopp. "I mean… This Ganon guy must be really powerful for the people to seal him into this monstrous world!"

"You are right," says Link. "Even if you are to find Ganon by yourselves, you cannot kill him without the Master Sword." Link unsheathes his sword and shows it to them.

"This sword… Somehow, I can feel great energy coming from it," says Zoro as he examines the sword.

"Right; the Master Sword is created to destroy evil. Ganon gained god-like powers that make him almost invincible. Actually, I'm not even sure if the Master Sword can defeat him or not."

"So our opponent is a guy with god-like powers?" asks Luffy. "Reminds me of Eneru…"

"So where are you heading right now?" asks Zoro.

"Sahasralah told me to go to the Dark Palace on the eastern side first," says Link. "I suppose it's the Dark World version of East Palace."

"Just who is this Sahasralah you're talking about?" asks Usopp.

"He was the wise sage who told me the way to defeat Agahnim and also guided me throughout my quest."

"So we have to head for the east, right?" asks Luffy. "Then everyone, let's head east!" And he goes off in a random direction.

"That's not east!" Nami tells him. "It should be that way!"

"Oh, I thought that east is always the direction that is warmer."

"Are you sure he's the captain…?" asks Link.

"Sometimes I wonder about that," says Zoro.

"So I told him in the first place that I should be the captain instead!" says Usopp.

-

And so, the group begins walking towards the direction of the Dark Palace.

"So you guys are pirates?" asks Link.

"Yes we are!" says Luffy. "It's so fun being a pirate!"

"You really don't look like the kind of people who goes around robbing and killing…"

"Nah, those aren't pirates, but sea bandits. Pirates are people who go on adventure out on the sea and try to become the greatest man in the world! I want to become the Pirate King!"

"Glad to hear you're not like what I usually hear!"

After a bit of walking, they finally reached the entrance of the ruins that leads to Dark Palace, but it is getting dark at the moment also. "I think it is best that we settle down for the night and set off inside tomorrow," suggests Link.

"Good! I'll be pumped with energy next morning!" says Luffy. And then they all settle down for the night. Fortunately, Sanji brought along a basket of food with them so they can have something to eat.

"Say, isn't there any nice souls around here who will welcome us?" asks Franky, looking around. "All we have encountered so far are evil baddies who want us dead."

"These are the people who came searching for the Triforce but got lost here and is never able to return," explains Link. "But I heard that the Dark World wasn't originally like this."

"How was it back then?" asks Chopper.

"It was originally called the Golden Land and is a sacred place."

"And lots of gold, I assume!" says Nami.

"I don't know about that, but it was where the Triforce is located, and many searched for it and failed."

"And then this man named Ganon was able to get it, right?" says Robin.

"Right, and he wished for the Golden Land to become his own paradise, and that is how this place came to be," continues Link. "But luckily, he is trapped in this world with no way to return to the real world. Now he is trying to do so and I must stop him before that happens."

"About the 7 maidens… What do they have to do with him returning to the real world?" asks Sanji.

"The 7 maidens, as I said, are descendants of the sages who sealed him here. They still have the powers in their bloodline, and using their powers, Ganon will be able to break the seal and return," says Link. "Actually, this could've been prevented in the first place, but I was too late…"

"What happened?"

"The last maiden Zelda was under my protection, but during my quest to find the Master Sword, she got captured by Agahnim and was sent into this world."

"So you are too slow to protect her?" asks Luffy. "You suck…"

"You don't have to be so mean…"

"So now you must rescue all the maidens from the temples before Ganon uses them to break the seal?" asks Nami.

"Right, so we have limited time. We must set off first thing next morning," says Link.

"Okay, everyone! Let's sleep!" says Luffy, and then he plops down onto the ground and is instantly asleep.

"There's nothing he can do better than eat and sleep…" says Usopp.

And so, they all settled down for the night and Link kept watch for the night also.

-

The next morning, the group is up on the move again. "Okay, we're going to head inside and get to the temple as fast as possible," says Link.

"Okay! No problem!" says Luffy. "I feel powered up after a good night's sleep and breakfast!"

When they step into the ruin grounds, several Moblins immediately pop out from their hiding places. "So you have come, hero wannabe!" says a Moblin. "Under Ganon's orders, we will kill you all and prevent you from reaching your destination."

"Be prepared for a fight!" says Link, unsheathing his sword.

"Looks like it will be fun," says Zoro as he takes out his swords. Link took interest in seeing him with three swords.

"Attack! Kill them all!" says the Moblin. Suddenly, a long fist stretches forward and smacks him in the face and sends him flying backwards.

CRASH!

"What the! That guy's arm just stretched long!" says another Moblin.

The arm snaps back Luffy and he says, "I'm gonna send you all flying."

Link is obviously shocked at seeing an arm stretching that long just now. "Whoa! How did you do that!"

Luffy pulls his cheek and says, "I ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit; I'm a rubber man!"

"Gomu Gomu Fruit? What's that?"

"It's a special kind of fruit that exists in our world; it is called the Devil Fruit," explains Robin. "Those who ate it will gain extraordinary powers, but will lose the ability to swim and sink in water." Then she makes several arms appear on the bodies of the Moblins and strangles them. "I ate the Hana Hana Fruit, which gives me the ability to produce body parts out of anyway."

"And I am a reindeer who ate the Hito Hito Fruit!" explains Chopper. "I can take the form of a human and understand their language too!"

"You people are amazing!" says Link.

"No time to be amazed over this," says Zoro. "They're coming after us."

"Go! You can beat them all!" says Usopp while hiding behind a rock. "Teach those baddies a lesson!"

"Zoro, why do you have three swords with you?" asks Link.

"3 Sword Style is the way I fight with," says Zoro as he places the third sword in his mouth. "Watch." He charges at a group of Moblins and easily sliced through them.

"That was amazing!"

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy throws several super fast punches and knocks out several Moblins in a single sweep.

Sanji rushes at a crowd of Moblin and performs a spinning helicopter kick while balancing on both hands and kicked out everyone.

"Take this, you freaks!" says Franky as he dislocates his hand from his arm. "Weapons Left!" And he begins firing bullets at the Moblins.

"What the! Your arm!" gasps Link.

"Heh! I am a cyborg! I have been through death once and came back to life after rebuilding my useless body! I am a living weapon!"

"You have odd people in your group…"

After much fighting, they finally made their way through the crowd of enemies and made it to the entrance of the Dark Palace.

"Phew… We finally made it," says Link. "You guys sure made things easy!"

"We sure did!" says Luffy.

Nami looks at the temple and notices that it has no entrance. "How do we get inside?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, that's the second chapter. I really wish you would take notice of this story. I hope to see reviews as soon as possible! And I will try my best to update fast also!


	3. Dark Palace

Here's the next chapter. I told you I would update as fast as possible!

**Chapter 3: The First Temple! The Monsters of the Darkness!

* * *

**

"You're right… How do we get inside?" wonders Link.

"Should I cut a way in?" asks Zoro.

While they are still wondering on what to do, a monkey appears out of nowhere and approaches them. "Hey! I see that you have a problem," says the monkey.

"Wow! The monkey is talking!" says Luffy.

"Unbelievable! There are other animals besides me who can talk!" says Chopper.

"Want to get inside this place?" asks the monkey. "I am Kiki the rupee-loving monkey! Pay me 100 rupees and I'll open the door for you!"

"100 rupees! That's too much!" says Link.

"Then you'll never get in there!"

"Is rupee the currency of this world?" asks Robin.

"Yeah…" says Link, taking out his wallet. When he opens it, Nami looks into it and sees several colored crystals.

"Wow! Those are beautiful crystals!" she exclaims.

"But they don't worth too much. Let's see how much I have… Uh oh…"

"What's wrong?" asks Luffy.

"I only got 90 rupees."

"Then you get no help from me!" says Kiki. "I'm the only one who can get up to the roof and press the button there for you to get in!"

"Up on the roof? I can open it!" says Luffy.

"Then I'd like to see you try!"

"Okay then!" Luffy stretches his hand all the way to the rooftop of the palace and then pulls himself up there.

"WHAT THE!" gasps Kiki.

"This is the button, right?" asks Luffy, pointing to the button in front of him. He steps on it and an entrance appears before the others.

"At last, it's opened!" says Sanji.

Luffy jumps back down and says, "Okay, let's go in!"

Suddenly, a loud voice booms in from nowhere and stops them all. "Link, you have finally meet the chosen ones who are destined to help you," says the voice.

"That voice is… Saharalah!" says Link.

"I am speaking to you telepathically," says the voice of Saharalah. "The prophecy indeed has been fulfilled, where helpers will be sent to help you in the quest of defeating Ganon. This proves the power of Ganon to be much stronger than expected."

"I can still send him flying though," says Luffy.

"Now Link, listen carefully," continues the voice. "Only one people can go inside the temple and assist you."

"Why's that?" asks Link.

"Whatever the reason is, only one may go with you at a time, and the first partner you are going to take is the one who feels super."

"That would be me!" says Franky. "I'm the chosen one! Hahaha!"

"Good luck on your quest, Link. Franky, do all you can to help the hero," says Saharalah.

"You can count on me!" says Franky. "I feel super!"

"But I wanna go in and kick the baddies!" says Luffy.

"If that's what Saharalah says, then Franky should come in with me first," says Link.

"Yeah! You go in and I'll wait out here and make sure nobody goes in!" says Usopp.

"You're actually afraid to go in," Zoro says to Usopp.

"Okay, we'll come back out as soon as possible," says Link, and then he goes inside the Dark Palace with Franky.

"I wonder what'll happen if I try to go in?" wonders Luffy. He heads for the entrance, but some strange force pushed him back. "What was that!"

"Looks like there is some supernatural force pushing you out, since you're not the chosen one in there," says Robin.

"Oh well… Then let's eat while we wait for them!"

"But you just had breakfast!" says Sanji.

Meanwhile, Kiki is still trying to recover from the shock of seeing a guy with long arms.

-

Inside the temple…

"It's not that dark in here as the name implies," says Franky.

"Whatever; we need to be aware of our surroundings," says Link. "I've been to previous dungeons before and there were lots of enemies and traps."

"Bring them on! I'm super enough to take on them!"

They travel forward and instantly come to a closed door without a doorknob. "What kind of a door doesn't have a doorknob?" asks Franky. "How do we get in?"

"I remember…" Link begins looking around. "There should be a switch around here that will open the door." Soon, he finds the switch lying in the corner of the room. "There it is!" Right when he is about to press it, he hears a crashing sound, so he turns around and sees that Franky has punched down the door!

"The door's out of the way!" say Franky.

"Whoa… You're strong…"

They go through the busted door and are immediately confronted with Helmasaurs. "What are these freaks?" asks Franky.

"Whatever they are, they're coming for us!" says Link, getting his sword.

One Helmasaur charges at Link, and he swings his sword at the monster's head, but the sword bounces off the monster's hard helmet. "Whoa! They have protective masks!" The Helmasaur prepares for another attack, and this time Link jumps over it and slashes in the back. "We can take them from behind!"

Franky simply punches another Helmasaur in the head so hard that its helmet cracked and is sent flying across the room. "No hard mask can withstand my real fist of iron!" he says.

"Just how strong are you…?" says Link with a rather shocked look.

-

They advance deeper into the temple until they come across a large treasure chest. "Now that's one big chest," says Franky. "It must contain lots of treasure!"

"I came across these kinds of chests before," says Link. "It contains useful items that will help in the dungeon."

"Let's open it!" Franky runs to the chest and delivers a strong punch, but it didn't do any damage. "Huh? It withstood my iron fist!"

"These chests are protected by strong magic which cannot be opened by force. We need to get a big key to do it."

"Then let's find it fast!"

They continue to move forward and eventually came to a room with several beetle-like creatures with large rubbery shells.

"Now what?" asks Franky.

"Watch out! Their shells can bounce off several kinds of attacks and hitting them physically can result in you getting sent backwards," Link tells him.

"Then I'll get them indirectly!" Franky detaches his hand and fires bullets at the beetles, but to his surprise, the bullets bounce off their shells! "What!"

"Your projectile attack isn't strong enough to pierce through their shell!" says Link. "We can only use sharp things! But the problem is we don't have any at the moment and my boomerang won't hurt them either."

"Then take this for the size!" Franky takes a deep breathe and then shoots out several nails out of his mouth! "Master Nail!" The nails hit the beetles and stab into their shells and kill them.

"Whoa! How did you get those stuffs inside your mouth!" exclaims Link.

"I told you my body is a living weapon."

-

After more advancement, they come into a pitch black room. "Now it's getting dark in here," says Franky.

"Good thing I brought my lamp," says Link, lighting up a lamp. "This should light our way. Be careful though…"

They slowly proceed through the dark hallway, and soon came to a wall.

"Dead end… Let's take the other path," says Link.

They continue moving and soon came to another wall, so they turn and took another path, but they just keep on running into walls.

"Something tells me we're inside a maze…" says Link.

"Argh! I hate these kinds of stuff, especially in the dark!" says Franky. "I'm gonna bust down the wall!" He throws himself at a wall and smashes right through it forcefully.

BANG!

"Good idea…" says Link oddly.

"Hey look what I found!" shouts Franky from the other side. "I found a chest and inside it is a large golden key!" Franky shows Link the key he found.

"Great! That's the big key!" says Link. "Now we can open the big chest and collect the secret weapon inside!"

As they turn to leave, several one-eyed bats appear and begin harassing them.

"Whoa!" Link quickly swings his sword at one of the bats, but misses. He quickly switches to bow and arrow and shoots an arrow at one of the bats and hits it square in the eye.

"Take this! Franky Triangle Jacker!" Franky pulls off his sideburns and throws it at one of the bats. The bat flies to the side to avoid it, but the flying sideburns fly back like a boomerang and hit the bat from behind. "Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming!"

"Watch out!" shouts Link, pointing at a fireball being shot towards them, and they quickly jump to the side to avoid it. The fireball was shot by a small fierce-looking lizard.

"So you want to play with fire? I'll play with you! Fresh Fire!" Franky takes a deep breath and then shoots out a large column fire at the lizard. The lizard also fought back by shooting fire, but Franky's fire is stronger than the lizard's and it overpowered the lizard's fire and burns the lizard to ashes.

Link watches with amazement and says, "I tell you the truth: You are even more bizarre than all these monsters!"

"Yeah, I'm a monster! Fear me!" says Franky.

-

They finally made their way back to the large chest, and Link opens it using the big key they found. Inside the chest is a medium-sized hammer. "You call this a secret weapon?" asks Franky.

"Somehow, I can feel strong power trembling in it," says Link as he wields the hammer. "It should be able to destroy things my sword cannot."

After this, they continue advancing into places they haven't been before. They soon come to a large room with no place to advance any further. "Great… Another dead end!" says Franky.

Link sees a statue on one side of the room and observes it. Then he takes out his bow and shoots an arrow at the eye of the statue. Immediately, the whole place begins shaking and the wall before them slowly slides apart! "Wow! The wall is opening!" exclaims Franky.

"I knew this statue was suspicious!" says Link.

They step through the newly opened way and goes down a set of stairs into another dark room. After lighting up the way using the lamp, they see a mole-like creature in front of them.

"Nya nya! You cannot get pass me!" laughs the creature.

"Oh yeah? Take this!" Franky throws a punch into the creature's face, but it did nothing.

"Ha! Your feeble punches won't hurt me!"

"Argh!"

"Then take this! Magic Hammer!" Link jumps into the air and slams the Magic Hammer down on top of the creature, and pounds it flat into the floor.

SMASH!

"Waaaaaaaa…"

"Now we can pass," says Link.

"Guess this hammer is good for something!" says Franky.

They continue advancing through the dark room and soon encounter several turtles. "They're after us also, right?" asks Franky.

"You bet," says Link. He dashes at a turtle and strikes with his sword, but it did no damage to their shell. "What! It won't work!"

Franky throws a punch at a turtle and sends it flying. "But it works for me!"

"Then let's try this!" Link uses the Magic Hammer on the turtle and smashes its shell and kills it. "I get it now!" Then he slams the hammer onto the floor and creates a mild tremor that knocks all the turtles onto their backs. Link then quickly attacks their exposed underside and kills them all.

"That was a good trick! Now let's go through that suspicious-looking door," says Franky, pointing to a large door.

"I have feeling we're going to have a huge battle coming up next," says Link.

They two go to the door and unlocks it using the big key, and when they step inside…

"Whoa! What on earth is that!" gasps Franky.

"I told you a big battle is coming!" says Link.

Before them stood a gigantic lizard-like monster on all fours and it wears a large metal mask in front its face—King Helmasaur!

The monster lets out a roar and breathes out several fireballs, which they hop to the side to avoid. "This guy looks just like those little masked dudes!" says Franky. "Those masks are nothing compared to my iron fist!" Franky takes off the layer of skin around his hand to reveal metal underneath it, and then he rushes to the monster and throws a powerful punch. "Super Hammer!" His fist impacts with the metal mask and left a small crack! "Ha! Told ya!"

The monster roars angrily and shoots out even more fireballs, and it caught Franky by surprise and scorches him.

"Yeow!"

"Franky! Are you all right?" Link asks him.

"This is nothing at all! I've been through worse!" says Franky.

"We'll have to destroy his mask first," says Link.

The monster swings its long, stretchable tail at them and tries to hit them with the spike on the end of the tail, but misses.

Link takes out the Magic Hammer and runs towards the monster, but the monster quickly swings his tail at Link. Just in time, Link brings up his shield, but the impact sends him flying away. "Ouch!"

"Hey! Take on me, ugly!" Franky runs towards the monster for another attack, but he got hit by the spiked tail when it is swung towards him. "YA!"

"Franky!" shouts Link in distress. The monster turns towards Link and swings its tail at him again. Link swiftly jumps to the side and runs towards the monster. The monster breathes out fireballs at Link, but Link avoids them skillfully and made it closer to the monster, and smashes it hard in the metal mask using the hammer. This left behind an even larger crack on the mask.

"Now's my turn to get back on you!" says Franky. "Super Hammer!" He throws another powerful punch at the metal mask, and finally, the mask can't hold up any longer and cracks apart, revealing the monster's face.

"Now we should be able to fight it much easier," says Link.

"Boy, he's even uglier without the mask," says Franky.

The monster roars angry and loudly, and then begins to take a deep breath. "I have a bad feeling about this…" says Link.

"Then it's about time I use my most devastating move!" says Franky. "You better get behind me!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just get behind me!" Franky then places his arms together and a small tube appears in between them and connects them together. Then he opens his palms wide and a hole appears on each of his palms. "Get ready for the super attack!"

"Are you going to shoot out fire?" asks Link.

"No fire, but only a little breeze!"

The monster then opens its mouth and unleashes the largest fireball it has ever shot out.

"Oh no! It's coming!" cries Link.

"70mm 1.5 max Cola Power! Coup de Vent!" Franky then shoots out a humongous and super powerful blast of wind. The wind pushes the fire back towards King Helmasaur and not only scorches it, but also sends the monster itself flying and crashing to the back of the room.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"HOLY GOD!" exclaims Link.

King Helmasaur lies in the back of the room and on the floor, but still twitching a bit. Franky's hair drops down limp to his face and he becomes tired. "Phew… I used up every last bit of cola I have…"

"Now to finish him off!" Link runs to King Helmasaur and stabs the Master Sword right into the monster's skull.

King Helmasaur roars his last and then drops down limp and stops breathing. Link falls onto the floor and says, "Phew… It's over…"

"Glad to hear that…" says Franky.

Suddenly, the room begins glowing and it blinds them.

"Whoa! Another monster is coming!"

When the glowing finally dies down, they see a large crystal floating in midair, and a beautiful woman can be seen inside it.

"What's that?"

"It's one of the maidens!" exclaims Link.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

That first dungeon is complete! I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. First Dungeon Complete!

Some of you should know that I'm not an expert writer, so I have limits to my stories. I'm aware that my grammar is not perfect; I'm Taiwanese and English isn't my first language after all. As long as the story is readable, it's better than nothing.

**Chapter 4: The First Dungeon Complete! Next Destination: Swamp Palace!

* * *

**

Franky and Link stood before the large crystal that appeared after they had defeated King Helmasaur. The maiden inside the crystal slowly opens her eyes and looks down at them. "So she's one of the maidens you said we have to rescue?" Franky asks Link.

"She sure is," replies Link.

The maiden begins to speak, "Thank you for rescuing me from the evil clutches of Ganon's monsters, hero."

"Ha! These monsters were nothing compared to what my mates and I faced before!" says Franky.

"This is only the beginning," continues speaking the maiden. "Ganon's monsters become stronger and stronger as you progress through your quest. Ganon was once a thief who searched for the Triforce, and he did find it. Because of his evil heart, the Golden Land is changed into what his hearts reflects, which is the Dark World."

"Yes, I know this," Link says to her.

"Ganon is trying to use our powers to break free from this world and escape back to Hyrule. If he gets to Hyrule, he cannot be stopped," says the maiden. "As the chosen hero, Link, you must stop him before it is too late."

"I will!"

"Count me in too!" adds Franky.

"Please rescue the remaining maidens and we will use our powers to help you," says the maiden. "Your next destination is the Swamp Palace. The next maiden awaits your help…" After saying these, a bright flash engulfs the room and blinds the two of them.

"Whoa! What is this light!" gasps Franky, covering his eyes from the flash.

-

Outside the Dark Palace, Zoro is taking a snooze, Robin is taking a walk around the place with Sanji accompanied besides her, Chopper is playing around, and Nami, Usopp, and Luffy are playing cards.

"I win again!" says Nami happily.

"Man… I can never win if I am playing against you…" grumbles Usopp. Then he turns to Luffy and sees that he has lots of cards in his hands, and asks him, "Why do you have so many cards, Luffy?"

Luffy looks up from his cards and says, "I don't know. Isn't it the person with the most cards wins the game?"

"Idiot! That's not how you play this game! Didn't you listen to the rules?"

"Okay, then let's change the rules to whoever has the most cards wins!"

"That's not the point!"

Then a sudden flash appears at the entrance of the Dark Palace, and Link and Franky appear over there. "We're back, everyone!" says Link.

"Hey! You're back alive and well!" says Luffy gladly as he stands up. "How did it go in there?"

"I beat up lots of monsters!" says Franky proudly. "I'm way too super to take on all of them!"

"Yeah, he did most of the job…" says Link with a weird look.

"So where do we go next?" asks Usopp.

"The maiden I rescued told me to go to Swamp Palace," replies Link. "I think I know where we can find a swamp."

"All right, then! Let's go!" says Luffy. He goes over to the sleeping Zoro and pats him on the shoulder and tries to wake him up. "Hey Zoro! Wake up! It's time to get moving!"

Zoro slowly gets up and rubs his eyes, and says, "Huh? Is it morning already?"

"It wasn't even night when you fell asleep…" Nami tells him.

-

The group has started moving and is heading towards the southern part of the Dark World.

"And then there was this huge lizard with an iron mask!" Franky says to Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, who are listening to him with great anticipation.

"Wow! And then what happened next?" asks Luffy eagerly.

"I destroyed its mask with a single blow from my iron fist!"

"What happened next?" asks Usopp also with great excitement.

"And then I use Coup de Vent and blew it out of the sky!"

"Wow! You're so cool!" says Chopper excitedly and with stars twinkling around his wide open eyes.

"Geez… These guys always get excited over stuffs like those…" says Nami while looking at them.

"How long until we reach the Swamp Palace?" Robin asks Link.

"It might take a whole day's walk," says Link. "I think we'll spend a day outside the temple and go in there first thing tomorrow morning with the person that is chosen to go with me."

"Surely that won't be me, right?" asks Usopp. "Aye, I'm so disappointed… I am hoping that I will be the chosen one to go in with you and give you my great helps."

"Your legs are shaking with fright," Zoro says to Usopp while looking at his wobbly legs.

After a while of walking, they notice that the sun is about to set into the horizon. "I guess it's getting too dark to walk on," says Link. "We'll just take a rest for today here." Everyone agrees and settles down for a camp tonight.

-

That night, everyone is sitting in around a campfire they built, and Luffy is eating up the leftovers of the meal they just had.

Link turns to Franky and asks him, "I want to ask you, Franky. How come you are so different from everyone else? I mean your body…"

"So you want to know how I got my now super powerful body?" says Franky. "I can tell you this if you want, but it begins with some really tragic and angry moments."

"Well, then you don't have to tell me if it brings back sad memories…"

"Nah, if you wanna know, I'll let you know anyway." And then Franky begins his story. "It all started 22 years ago… I am a disciple of the legendary shipwright Tom, along with Idiot-burg."

"Idiot-burg?" says Link curiously.

"The real name is Iceburg," Nami tells Link.

"Oh."

"So anyway," continues Franky, "Tom built the ship of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger…"

"Who's Goldy Roger?" asks Link.

"Shut up and let me finish first!" yells Franky madly.

"Sorry…"

"In our world, anyone who once supported the Pirate King in any way is considered guilty and must be sentenced to death. However, Tom came up with a way to help Water 7, the place I live in, to become a better place by building the sea train. Because of this, everyone is proud of him and decided to declare him free of guilt. Until one day, the government idiots sent the jerk Spanda!" Franky starts to get angry at mentioning this.

"The real name is Spandam," Robin tells Link.

"You sure like to give nicknames to people…" Link says to Franky.

"That Spanda jerk was a horrible moron who I wanted to beat up so bad!" says Franky in a loud voice and with tinge of anger. "He stole my battleships and used it to harm everyone, and then told the people that it was Tom who did it! Since Spanda was from the government, everyone believed in him and sentenced Tom to death!"

"How can they do such a thing without proof?" asks Link quite angrily. "That's not fair!"

"In our world, if the government says so, nobody can deny it. So they were taking Tom away on the sea train, and I tried to stop the train, only to get ran over by it. Therefore, my body became useless and I had to rebuild myself into how I am right now."

"I see… You have a sad past… Your life was ruined by this Spandam… I can understand your feeling of losing your precious person to someone evil like him," says Link, trying to sound sad.

"Every time I think of that idiot, I get angry," says Franky. "But then I met him." He points to Luffy.

"Who me?" asks Luffy, still munching on his food.

"This guy risked his life to rescue his friend, and even challenged the government! After seeing all that he and his crew had done, I came to decision to fight alongside them, and I was able to get my revenge on Spanda. Boy, do I feel great afterwards!"

"Glad to hear that," says Link. "I'm glad that you have caring friends!"

"It was nothing," says Luffy. "We just wanted to get our friend back."

"So who is Goldy Roger?"

"He was the Pirate King!" replies Luffy quite excitedly. "He was the one that successfully crossed the Grand Line and collected all the treasures of the world and then hid it. Many people were inspired to become pirates because of him, and they all set out to look for the hidden treasure, One Piece, that he hid in the Grand Line."

"So your world is full of pirates because he started it all. He must have left such a great impression to everyone in order to start such a huge event!"

"Yep! Everyone wants to become a great pirate like him! I want to become the next Pirate King!"

"I'll sure root for you," Link tells him. "You are a very different pirate from the ones I know. I hope you can show everyone that pirates are not entirely evil!"

-

The next morning, they continue moving on the road and soon came a grassy plain with lots of small ponds.

"We're near," Link tells the others. "I know it because back in the real world, there was a small shrine around here for drying up the ponds. I believe that the Dark Land version of that shrine is the Swamp Palace."

"Okay, let's look for it then," says Luffy.

When they proceed through the grassy field, a large amount of Moblins suddenly pop out from underneath the grass. "You're here at last, hero!" says a Moblin. "We're going to put an end to you right over here!"

"Yes! They're here!" says Luffy quite excitedly. "I can't wait to beat them all up."

"We'll have to get through them if we want to go to the next destination," says Link. "Everyone, be careful!" But while he is saying this, Luffy has already charged forward and punched out a group of Moblins. "He never waits for people to finish talking first, does he…?" asks Link.

Two Moblins thrust their spears forward to hit Luffy, but he jumps up into the air and then grabs their heads and slams them together and it knocked them out. A large Moblin shows up in front of Luffy swings his axe horizontally to hit him. Luffy swiftly bends back his body and barely avoided it, and then he performs a back flip and stretches his leg towards the Moblin's head and kicks it hard in the face and then knocks it out just like that. In fact, Luffy seems to be holding up by himself so well that the others didn't have to bother helping him.

Suddenly, an odd creature that resembles a flower of some sorts pops out from a patch of grass and opens its mouth and shoots out its long tongue at Link. Link quickly holds up his shield to block it, but when the tongue hits the surface of the shield, it sticks onto it like how a frog's tongue would work and pulls the shield away from Link's hand and swallows it! "Hey! My shield!" says Link angrily. He pulls out his sword and quickly slashes the monster before it runs off, and instantly cuts it to pieces. He is relieved to find that his shield is still undigested and in one piece.

After a short while, all the enemies around them are defeated, and the group continue heading for the Swamp Palace. "You know?" Link says to the others. "I actually feel a lot safer being with you guys."

"You can count on us!" says Luffy.

Eventually, they come to what looks like a small dome of sorts with a stairway leading deep into the ground. "So this is the Swamp Palace?" asks Usopp.

"I'm sure it is," says Link.

Then at this moment, the voice of Saharalah is heard in the sky. "Link! You have arrived at the second dungeon where the next maiden awaits!" says the voice.

"Tell me, Saharalah," asks Link. "Who should I bring along with me in there?"

"Surely not I, right?" says Usopp, trying to sound disappointed but is in fact hoping that it won't be him.

"The one who will be accompanying you will be the one with the long nose!" replies Saharalah.

"What! No way!" gasps Usopp in shock.

"I thought you wanted to go with him, didn't you said that?" Zoro asks him.

"Um, yeah… I did… But I didn't expect it to be this early!"

Link turns to Usopp and asks him, "So are you coming?"

"Of course! I'm the brave warrior of the sea!" says Usopp, trying to sound brave. "I will take on any monsters that dare attack me! Wait here, my friends! I will come back alive and with the head of the monster and tell you the tale of how I prevailed over it!"

"Good luck, Usopp!" says Luffy.

"You can do it, Usopp!" Chopper encourages Usopp.

"Okay, let's go!" says Link, and then he goes into the Swamp Palace along with Usopp, who is still trembling with fear.

"Oh man… How did I get myself into these…?" Usopp murmurs to himself.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

One thing I must tell you is that please refrain from using unclean words in your reviews. You can give constructive reviews, but I will not accept it if you spam, criticize, or flame me.


	5. Swamp Palace

Glad to see reviews that there are people enjoying this story more and more. I was worried for a moment when I received two reviews that weren't too nice.

**Chapter 5: The Watery Dangers of the Swamp Palace! Stand Up Brave, Usopp!

* * *

**

Link and Usopp are now at the bottom of the Swamp Palace, and they stand before a long water canal. "So this is the Swamp Palace," says Link, looking around.

"I hope we don't have to swim in those waters…" says Usopp with fear. "There's gonna be lots of terrifying monsters!"

Link looks at the surprisingly clean water and sees nothing, and assures Usopp about it. "We'll have to swim across to the other side," says Link.

"But I haven't changed into my swimming trunks yet!" says Usopp. "How can I swim in these clothes? The weight of the wet clothes will drag me down!"

"What other choices do you have?" asks Link.

"Wait; I'll go get changed then," says Usopp, and then he runs behind a pillar that is at the side. After a while, Usopp comes out from behind the pillar and he is now wearing a swimming trunk. "Now I'm ready to take on the monsters of the deep water!" he says with fake bravery. "Fear not, for my bag is waterproof; not even the wildest torrent can wet it!"

"Whatever… Let's get going," says Link.

So the two of them jump into the water, but Usopp tossed a pebble into the water to see if there were any reactions that might occur, and after seeing that there is none, he slowly goes down into the water and quickly seems to the other side along with Link.

"Phew… I made it…" Usopp says with a sigh of relief. "I have made it alive to the other side!"

"That's no big deal," Link tells him while climbing onto dry floor. "I'm sure there will be more things up ahead. Let's go." Then they go up some stairs and into the upper room.

-

In the upper room, they find themselves looking at a large pool of shallow water. "This place doesn't look too bad after all," says Usopp, looking around. "Furthermore, we haven't encountered any monsters yet!"

"Be careful," Link warns him. "Monsters might lurk out from anywhere."

"I know! They must be afraid of me and ran to hide! I knew it! I'm such a great man after all!" says Usopp proudly for no apparent reason.

"Watch out!" Link shouts all of a sudden, and he jumps at Usopp and pushes him onto the floor just as a blue bubble shot pass above them. Link got up and looks up in time to see the strange, blue bubble disappearing into the water.

"Blu-what… are… blub… you doing… blub?" asks Usopp with his face in water, and therefore cannot speak clearly.

"Monsters are starting to appear," Link tells him. He looks around and sees several Tektites surrounding them. The Tektites all jump up together and towards Link. Link quickly uses his sword to perform the Whirling Blade Technique and easily cleaved through all the Tektites.

Usopp gets up from the water and says, "Are we surrounded?" Then he sees a Tektite right in front of him! "Yikes!" He quickly gets up and runs from it as the Tektite goes after him. "No! Don't come after me!" He quickly jumps into a pot that happens to be conveniently placed there and ducks inside it, but he pops back up again and shoots the Tektite with a lead ball and kills it. "Hahaha! This is what happens if you anger the great Usopp!"

Meanwhile, Link is still taking on a group of Tektites. "Ugh! These guys keep coming!" He swings his sword in a circular formation and took out a good amount of them, but a lot more are still coming. Then Link drops a bomb at where he is standing and then quickly rolls under the hordes of Tektites, and the bomb blows up and takes along the Tektites with them. Luckily, these were the last horde and there are no more. "Phew… That was tough…" He turns to Usopp and sees him still hiding in the pot.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" asks the voice from inside the pot.

"Yes it is…"

Usopp slowly pokes his head out, but then he sees the strange blue bubble flying straight towards him! "Ah! You lied to me!" He quickly ducks back down and the bubble hits the wall behind him and splatters into nothing.

"That thing came out of nowhere all of a sudden, so don't blame me…" Link tells him.

-

Soon afterwards…

Link and Usopp enter another room somewhere deep inside the dungeon, and in that room, they see a large treasure chest situated on top of a platform. "Nami would be glad to see this," says Usopp, looking at the chest.

"We need to get a big key before we can open it," explains Link. "It's got to be somewhere around here."

They continue proceeding into the next room, and there they encounter two Stalfos! "Stalfos!" gasps Link. "Watch out! They are very tough!"

"Then I'll leave it all to you, Link!" says Usopp, who is hiding a pot that happens to be conveniently placed there again.

One of the Stalfos got out a sword made of bones and clashes it with Link's sword, and the two of them begin a 'swordfight'.

While the two are fighting, Usopp pokes his head out from the pot and watches them. "I really wish I could help you, Link…" he says to no one in particular. "But…" Suddenly, the other Stalfos appears in front of him! "YIKES!"

The Stalfos throws a strong punch at the pot and smashes it into pieces, but Usopp quickly escaped from there the moment the pot broke, and the Stalfos turns to him and gives chase.

"Don't come after me!" cries Usopp. Suddenly, he drops to the floor and begins bleeding. "Ketchup Star…" He mumbles to himself.

The Stalfos walks to him to check if he's dead or not, but suddenly, Usopp pulls out a hammer and whacks it in the leg. "Usopp Counter!" And it knocked out a leg off the Stalfos. Not being able to stand on one foot, the Stalfos falls backwards onto the floor and Usopp jumps onto his body and begins smacking him rapidly with the hammer. "Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer!"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Finally, the Stalfos is hammered into pieces and Usopp stands up and raises his arms in triumph. "I have defeated a monster! Wahahahahaha!"

Meanwhile, Link is still fighting his opponent. The Stalfos swings the bone sword, but Link quickly ducks under it and then strikes the Stalfos from below, knocking it the floor, and then Link quickly stabs his sword right through its skull and kills it. "Phew… Did it…" says Link tiredly. "Hey Usopp, you all right?"

"Of course I'm all right!" says Usopp. "I defeated a monster myself! I'm great, right?"

They continue heading into the next room and they encounter several traps and enemies. They also had to solve puzzles which include hitting these odd crystal balls to make blocks disappear and reappear. They also had to pull switches to control the water level and push around blocks to make passageways appear.

Eventually…

"I see a chest on the other side!" says Link, pointing to the treasure chest on the other side of the chasm. He looks down into the chasm and says, "It looks like a long drop from here… And the gap is too far to jump across too."

"Ha! I knew something like this would come!" says Usopp. "I'll get you across easily!" He opens his bag and takes out a waist band with a hook sticking out of the front, and he ties it around his waist. "This is my invention, the Usopp Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"What does it do?"

"I can swing to wherever I want using this unbreakable rope! Watch!" Usopp stands in front of the edge and then calculates the distance and width of the gap, and then the hook on the waist band shoots forward, connected by a long rope, and grapples onto something on the ceiling. Usopp pulls the rope to make that it is holding onto something tightly. "Now watch me swing to the other side! Usopp Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" He lets out a Tarzan-like cry and then jumps off the edge and swings across the gap.

"Usopp! Be careful not to fall!" Link shouts to him.

"Don't worry! This rope is unbreakable!" Usopp assures him. He successfully swings to the other side, but he swings right back again!

"Why don't you land?" Link asks him.

"Because this rope is unbreakable, I cannot untie it!"

Link places his hand on his forehead and sighs. "Is this guy for real or what…?"

"Help me! I cannot stop swinging!" cries Usopp. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

When Usopp swings back again, Link jumps and grabs onto him, and together, they swing to the other side. "Hope you don't mind giving me a lift," says Link.

"I don't mind! I just wanna get out!" cries Usopp.

When they swung to the other side again, Link got off him and went for the chest, and poor Usopp swings back to the previous side again… Link opens the chest and finds a big key in there. "Yes! I knew it would be the one!" he says to himself.

Suddenly, a Stalfos drops down from the ceiling and lands behind him, and it caught Link by surprise and he doesn't have time to take out his sword either. The Stalfos is about to attack when suddenly Usopp swings right back and kicks it form behind, knocking it forward and also shattering its body.

CRASH!

And because the ceiling can't handle the weight anymore, a part of it tumbles down and Usopp collapse onto the floor and the debris falls on top of him.

CRASH!

"Usopp!" shouts Link, quickly removing the debris from the top of him. "Are you all right?

"Please tell the others…" says Usopp weakly from under the pile of rocks, "I had a great time with them… Now I am going to see my mother… and also grandma…"

"Hey! Get up!" Link bonks him in the forehead and knocks him back up.

-

They soon returned to the room where they saw the giant chest, and Link uses the big key to unlock it. Inside the chest, they find a gun-like device with a hook at the front part. "What's this?" asks Usopp.

"Hmmm… Let us try it and see," says Link, taking out the hook gun. He points it in a random direction and pulls the trigger. This causes the hook to shoot out and latch onto the wall on the other side of the room. "I get it now! It works a lot like your ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh thing!"

"This one actually looks much better than the one I have too," agrees Usopp.

Link yanks the hook off the wall and the hook returns to the gun. He looks around and sees a door on a high ledge that cannot be reached by any means, so he points the Hook Shot in that direction and fires it, and the hook latches onto the wall above the door. "Hold onto me, Usopp," Link tells him. "We're gonna get over there."

"I hope it doesn't hurt…" says Usopp as he grabs tightly onto Link's waist.

"Here goes!" Link pulls the trigger again and this time, they both get pulled towards the door, and they land in front of the door safely.

"Phew… That was close…" says Usopp. "Good thing this isn't like my Usopp Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…"

They both enter through the door and see a pool of water with fast moving currents, and there is another door on the other side. There are also Tektites swimming around on the water surface. Link tries using the Hook Shot, but its length isn't long enough to reach the wall on the other side. "Looks like we'll have to swim across," says Link.

"But there are those monstrous water bugs on the water!" says Usopp with fright. "And the water current is too strong for me to swim in!"

"We have no choice. We'll kill those Tektites from here first."

"Then leave it to me!" Usopp then takes out his slingshot and aims it at a Tektite, and he fires a lead ball at it and hits it square in the body and knocks it out. He then aims at another Tektite and shoots, but the Tektite quickly swims to the side and avoids it. The Tektite then heads towards their direction at a very fast speed. "AHHHHHH! IT'S COMING!"

When the Tektite got near, it jumps up and tries to attack them, but Link quickly swings his sword at it and cleaves it in two. "They're all gone now," says Link. "Let's swim across." He jumps into the water and fights against the water current to swim to the other side."

"I have no choice…" Usopp says meekly. He goes into the water and tries to swim to the other side also, but the water current proves too much for him and he slowly gets swept away. "Link!"

Link already got to the other side with ease, and he turns around to see Usopp getting swept away. "Usopp!" he shouts!

Usopp is trying hard to swim against the current and to where Link is, but another Tektite shows up from nowhere and is coming towards him. "YAAAAAAAAA! I'M DONE FOR!" he screams.

Link quickly fires the Hook Shot, and it hits the Tektite in the back and pierces through it. "Usopp! Grab onto the chain quick!" Link shouts at him. Usopp quickly grabs the chain and then Link retracts it, pulling Usopp back.

"Phew… That was close… I'm glad that you saved me…" says Usopp, coughing out water.

"Let's go into the next room," says Link.

"I hope we don't run into anywhere dangerous things… Let's just rescue the maiden and get out of here fast…"

And they two enter through the door before them… Inside, they see a…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ANOTHER MONSTER!" screams Usopp.

"Must be the lead monster here," says Link. In the room they see a gigantic one-eyed jellyfish, Arrghus, and there are lots of sponge-like creatures, Arrghi, surrounding it. "Usopp, be careful now!" Link turns to look at him and sees that Usopp is lying on the floor with a squished tomato on his body.

"I'm dead…" mumbles Usopp.

"Stop messing around… But if you're not fighting, I'll do it!" Link takes out his sword and charges at Arrghus. He thrusts his sword forward to hit it, but the Arrghis all hurl themselves at him at the same time and knock Link back. "Ugh!"

Link takes a step back from the blow and goes for another attempt, but Arrghus quickly moves backwards and floats high in the air. The Arrghis around it then spreads out and begins to rain down on top of Link and pummels him rapidly. "Yaaaaa!"

"Oh no! I must help Link or else he will die!" thought Usopp. He quickly reaches into his bag and takes out a small round object, and he shoots it using his slingshot. The object hits one of the Arrghis and explodes, blasting the monster into pieces. "Woohoo! I got one!"

This grabbed the attention of the other Arrghis, and they all go after him.

"YAAAAAA! I'M SORRY!"

Quick as a flash, Link dashes in front of Usopp and performs a spinning attack that repels the Arrghis and killing some of them.

"Are you all right?" Link asks him.

"I'm totally freaked out…" says Usopp while trembling violently.

The remaining Arrghis attempt for another attack again, and they clump together to form a large mass, and then roll towards them like a boulder.

"Not again!" cries Usopp. He and Link quickly jump aside just before they get hit by the rolling mass. After the mass hits the wall, Link takes out a bomb and hurls it at the mass, and the explosion blasts the Arrghis into bits, except for one.

The last Arrghis tries to fly away, but Link caught it with the Hook Shot and pulls it to him, and then slashes it into pieces. "Got them all at last!" says Link.

"But the big one is still there!" cries Usopp, pointing to the now angry Arrghus.

Arrghus flies into the air and drops back down towards them, but they got away just in time. Arrghus begins scurrying around the wet floor and tries to ram into them. It sees Link and begins going after him. "I'm not afraid of you!" says Link. When Arrghus got near, he tries to swing his sword, but is too late in doing so and got rammed with full force instead.

BANG!

"Oh no! Link!" gasps Usopp.

Arrghus, after smashing Link into the wall, turns to Usopp and charges at him.

"He's after me! What do I do!" cries Usopp in panic as he searches through his bag very fast.

When Arrghus is about to hit him, Usopp got out another round object and quickly shoots it into Arrghus eyes, and it resulted in an explosion.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Arrghus flies back from the explosion and drops on the floor limp. "Haha! How do you like my Bullet Star?" asks Usopp while laughing proudly, and at the same time trembling.

Link quickly uses this as a chance and stabs his sword right into Arrghus's single eye. The jellyfish monster squeals in pain and then slowly melts into the water and disappears.

"Phew… We did it at last…" says Link.

"It was all because of my great work!" says Usopp proudly.

"Guess you did help in defeating this monster."

At this moment, a bright flash engulfs the room and then a crystal is seen floating in midair, and a maiden is also in the crystal. "Whoa! What's happening again?" asks Usopp.

"The second maiden is rescued!" says Link happily.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

I tried to make this chapter as good as possible and also funny because Usopp is a funny guy. I hope you like it!


	6. Entering the Woods

Fun fact: Did you know that the Japanese title for "Zelda: Link to the Past" is "Zelda: Triforce of the Gods"? The title was changed in America because during the SNES era, there was a strict censorship where religious names and themes cannot be seen in English games; therefore the game title is changed into "Link to the Past". If you ask me, the English title doesn't really make any sense…

**Chapter 6: Second Dungeon Complete! Entering the Skull Woods!

* * *

**

Usopp and Link had defeated Arrghus and the second maiden is now rescued. "So this is the maiden we have to rescue, right?" asks Usopp.

"Yes she is," replies Link.

The maiden in the crystal begins to speak, "Thank you for rescuing me from the evil clutches of Ganon's monsters."

"Yeah! I'm such a brave warrior, eh?" says Usopp proudly.

"Ganon is very well aware of what is happening, and he isn't pleased to know this."

Usopp quickly hides behind Link in fear. "Oh yeah? Tell him I'm not afraid of him!" he says, trying to act brave.

"The power of the Triforce is very great…" continues the maiden. "It has the ability to grant people's wishes, and it cannot distinguish between good and evil. Its nature is reflected according to the heart of the person who touches it. Ganon was an evil and greedy man, and therefore his heart caused the Triforce to turn the Golden Land into the Dark World."

"The Triforce is that powerful?" says Usopp curiously.

"You must rescue the next maiden. She is located in the Skull Woods. We will lend you our powers after you have successfully rescued all the maidens… We await your help, Link…"

After the maiden has finish speaking, a bright light engulfs the room and Usopp and Link disappear within it.

When the light died down, Link and Usopp find themselves standing right outside the Swamp Palace. "We're out at last!" says Usopp happily. "I'm so glad to see light!"

"Is everyone all right?" Link asks the other Straw Hats, who are sitting out there and cooking something.

"Hey! You're back!" says Luffy while eating something. "Want to eat the fish that we caught and prepared? They're delicious!"

"Good idea. I'm starving too…" So Link sits down to eat with them.

While they are eating, Usopp tells Luffy and Chopper about his heroic adventure in the dungeon. "And there was this monstrous water spider that came after me!" he says in quite an exaggerated way. "But I bravely took out my slingshot and said to it, 'Those who challenge me shall die!' However, the monster was not scared, so I fired directly into its head and killed it. Its dying words were, 'I have underestimated thee… Ye are thy winner…'."

"WOW! THAT'S AMAZING!!!" exclaim Luffy and Chopper.

"That's not all! Then I encountered a powerful skeleton warrior next! I…"

"So, where's our next destination?" Robin asks Link.

"Skull Woods," replies Link. "I know where that is also. I'm sure it's the Dark World version of Lost Woods. That is where I got the Master Sword."

"May I ask something?" Zoro asks Link. "You said the Master Sword is in the Lost Wood… Is the sword always there and free for people to touch?"

"How the Master Sword came to be I don't exactly know," answers Link. "I'm not sure how long has it been in the Lost Woods either. The Master Sword cannot be obtained through normal means. Only those who have the 3 pendants can get it. I had to go to three different dungeons and collect those 3 pendants before I was able to get the Master Sword."

"I see… This makes sense because the Master Sword, as I can tell, has tremendous powers. Surely it is not something to be obtained through normal means."

"You sure know a lot about swords, don't you?"

"That's what you should have if you want to become the greatest swordsman."

"Can I ask you, Zoro? Why do you fight with 3 swords?" asks Link.

"You mean 3-Sword Style? When I was young, I had a rival who I can never defeat, so I told myself I will use the most unique way to defeat her someday, so I trained myself into using three swords."

"So, did you beat her?"

"Unfortunately, she died before I can test it on her…"

Hearing this, Link felt sad and sorry. "I'm sorry to make you say this."

Zoro then takes out the Wado Ichimonji and shows it to Link. "Because of this, I have decided to become the strongest swordsman and also let a part of her become one too. This sword belongs to her, and I'm going to become the greatest using her sword."

"You sure care for her. I hope you succeed someday!"

"So I fired the biggest shot into the eye of the monster and blasted it to pieces!" says Usopp, finally finishing his exaggerated story.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!!!!!!" exclaim Luffy and Chopper with wide open eyes.

-

After they have done eating, they got up and continue moving again.

"Lost Woods is located in the northern exit of Kakariko Village," Link tells them. "I wonder how that village is like in this world."

"Do they have barbeque restaurants there?" asks Luffy.

"I don't think so…"

After a long while of walking, they come across a large boulder that is blocking there way. "Oh man… Looks like we have to take another path," says Link. "It can be a long walk."

"Ugh… I'm getting tired already…" complains Usopp.

"We only have to bust down this rock, right?" asks Luffy.

"Yeah, Kakariko Village is just ahead," says Link. "I don't think I'm strong enough to break down this rock."

"Then I'll do it!" Luffy runs up to the rock and delivers a strong punch into it and the entire rock shatters into pieces! "There!"

"Whoa! You destroyed it using only your fist?!" gasps Link with wide open eyes.

"Don't underestimate him," Nami tells him. "He's the monster of the group here."

So they go through the now cleared path, and soon, they come into a… ghost town.

"This is Kakariko Village?" asks Sanji. "All I see are broken houses." Indeed, the whole place is in ruins and houses are broken down."

"This is horrible…" says Link. "This place is so different from how it was in Hyrule…"

The group enters the broken down village and wander around, looking for anything worth looking at. "I wonder what caused this village to be like this?" asks Nami.

"The Dark World is full of uncivilized people and bandits, so it's no surprise they would cause havoc in this place."

Luffy spots something at the window of a broken house. "Hey! I think I saw a bun over there!" He runs over to it and grabs the bun, but it turns out to be…

"Hey! What's the big idea of grabbing someone else's head?!" says the angry Moblin Luffy grabbed.

"Oh sorry! Your round, brown head makes it look like a bun, and I wanted to eat it."

"You're only getting beatings from me! Die!" The Moblin grabs his pitchfork and thrusts it forward, but Luffy steps to the side to avoid it, and then smacks the Moblin in the face.

POW!

"Geez… These guys aren't nice," says Luffy.

"Of course they aren't nice," Link tells him. "They are people who once seek the Triforce and are now trapped here, so they are frustrated. Either that, or they work for Ganon."

Suddenly, Zoro pulls out his swords and says, "I sense people nearby."

"I smell lots of people around here too!" says Chopper. "And they seem to be very angry at us…"

At this moment, several monsters resembling bulls, pigs, and foxes appear from bushes and behind houses. "How dare you enter our area without permission!" says one the monsters. "You must leave behind your money if you want to get out alive!"

"My money is my money! Nobody's getting it from me!" says Nami.

"Then die!" The monster charges at Nami with a sword in his hand, but Sanji got in front of him and kick him silly in the face.

"Nobody points dangerous things at Nami-san or Robin-chan!" says Sanji angrily.

A group of monsters got their weapons and charge at Link. Link got out his sword and skillfully blocked all their attacks using both the sword and the shield. He then overpowers his opponents and performs a swift spinning attack that knocks them all out.

To make a long story short, the main fighters of the group successfully beat up all the monsters that were coming after them. After much beating and fighting, only one more enemy is left, but he drops to the floor and begs for mercy, "Have mercy on me! I was only following my master's orders!"

"You follow the evil Ganon, right?" Link asks him sternly.

"No, but from my own leader, Blind! However, I heard that my master has ties with Ganon!"

"So you're a bad guy too!" says Luffy.

"As I said, I was only following my master's order!" says the bad guy. "If you spare me, I'll give a hint on fighting my master, that's if you ever come across him."

"Why would you help us fight your master?" asks Sanji. "Unless you have something going on in your mind…"

"No, seriously… I am fed up with this robbing and killing business. I confess that I was one of the many people who came here to look for the Triforce, but now I'm stuck in a form like this and unable to go back home… The days of attacking other people around here are getting so old for me…"

"You sound honest," says Link. "So what is the weakness of your leader Blind?"

"All I know is that he really hates the light. Yeah, that's all I can give you…"

"Thanks for the tip. Now see ya!" says Luffy, and then he smacks the bad guy in the face and sends him flying across the place.

BANG!

"What did you do that for?" Link asks Luffy.

"He's a bad guy, so I beat him up."

"But he was asking for mercy…"

"I know, but he's a bad guy, so I beat him up."

"Forget it… Anyway, I think we shouldn't be concerned about this Blind guy first. We have a set place to go," says Link. So the group heads out the northern exit of the village.

-

In front of the forest entrance…

"This forest looks creepy…" says Chopper, looking at the scary-looking trees of the Skull Woods.

"This is it," says Link. "We must go in there if we want to rescue the third maiden. I wonder who is with me this time."

"Shouldn't that mysterious old-sounding voice be talking to us now?" asks Luffy.

At this moment, they all hear the sound of Saharalah speaking to them telepathically. "Link! Do you hear me?" says the voice.

"I am listening, Saharalah," says Link. "Tell me who I should bring with me this time."

"This time you shall bring the navigator of their group," replies the voice of Saharalah.

"What?! No way!" says Nami in shock.

"Right! Why should cute little Nami go into that awful place?" says Sanji. "I object!"

"Her weapon will be of great help in the dungeon," says the voice. "And fear not, Link will ensure her safety."

"I think he means my Perfect Climatact," says Nami.

"If Saharalah says so, then you'll have to come with me," Link tells her. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you are safe."

"You are responsible for my safety! For every wound I get, you'll have to pay me 50 of your crystal currencies!"

"50 rupees per injury? That's overkill!" Link ponders for a while, and then says, "Fine! Come along now!"

"Okay then! I'm gonna be rich afterwards!" says Nami happily. She turns to her crewmates and says to them, "Well guys, see you later!"

"Miss Nami! I'll come to rescue you if those evil monsters dare lay a hand on you!" says Sanji.

"Take care, Nami and Link!" says Luffy, waving good-bye to them.

"Can we really rely on him?" asks Zoro.

"Don't worry!" Franky tells him. "Link is a better fighter than you think! I'm sure she'll be safe with him."

"Remember this," says the voice of Saharalah. "The entrance to the dungeon is an elusive one. The entrance is located on the ground. Jump in any holes you see and you will likely find yourself in the dungeon."

"I got it," says Link. And so, Nami and Link enter the forest together.

-

In the forest, the atmosphere is extremely creepy. The mist is pretty thick and is hard to penetrate. Furthermore, there seems to be faces on the trees and there are unidentifiable sounds coming from all sides of the forest. "I'm scared…" says Nami in fright while walking behind Link. "Why should a pretty girl like me come into a place like this…?"

"What was the weapon Saharalah talked about?" Link asks her.

"It's my Climatact," she explains. "Usopp made this weapon for me. It has the ability to use weather-like attacks against my opponents. Later on, he upgraded it using special shell dials we found in Skypiea and made the Climatact even better than before."

"Sounds interesting… I hope to see you use it sometime soon."

Then a bird-like creature swoops down from a tree and flies toward them. "EEK!" shrieks Nami.

Link uses his shield to block the bird's swooping attack. The bird turns around and tries for another attempt, but it is quickly shot down when Link fired an arrow at it.

"That was scary…" says Nami while trembling in great fear. "I wanna get out of here…" Then they hear even more terrifying sounds. "Eeks! Not more!"

"We better find the entrance fast!" says Link. "There's got to be a hole around here that will lead us to the dungeon." He carefully searches the forest floor and digs through piles of leaves to find a hole.

After much searching, Link finally finds one hidden under a rock. However, the hole is rather small. "Are you sure we can fit through it?" asks Nami.

"We'll try," says Link. "I'll go down there first. If I can make it, then surely you can, as woman usually has slimmer body than males." Link first takes off his equipments and throws it down the hole, and then listens to the sound the equipment makes when it hit the floor so he can estimate the height. "Hmmm… It shouldn't be too deep, and from the sound of it, there seems to be something soft down there too."

"Are you sure it's safe to go down?"

"I'll go down first and take out anything that's down there. You can come down when I give you the signal." Link then places his legs down the whole and then followed by the rest of the body. He struggled a bit to get down, but finally falls through it and into the dungeon, and lands on a soft pile of dead vines. He looks around for any signs of life, but when he sees none, he looks up the hole and shouts to Nami, "Come down here! It's perfectly safe down here!"

"Okay… I'm coming…" says Nami. She first put her legs through the hole, takes a deep breath, and then lets the rest of her body go down.

At the bottom, Link waits for Nami to drop down, but for some reason, she never came down, but he did see her legs dangling on the hole in the ceiling. "Hey Nami!" he shouts to her. "What's wrong? Are you coming down?"

"I want to come down!" Nami replies. "But…"

"But what?"

"I'm stuck!"

"How can that be possible? If I can make it, then surely you can make it! How in the world can you be stuck?"

"My… my…" Nami face turns red, and she yells, "My breasts can't fit through the hole!"

Indeed, Nami didn't fall through the hole because of her large breasts. They got stuck at the edge of the hole and therefore her upper torso can't go down.

Link slaps his forehead and sighs, "Man… This is going to be a problem…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sounds a bit perverted all right, but you have heard the saying, "Sex sells." Right? Hope this works for the story too. Hehe…


	7. Skull Woods

**Chapter 7: The Haunted Underground Dungeon of Skull Woods!

* * *

**

Link stares up at the flailing legs of Nami as she struggles to get down. "Uh… How are you doing up there…?" he asks.

"I'm doing fine!" replies Nami, who is busying using her hands to press her breasts inwards so she can squeeze through the really small hole. "Just a little bit more!"

As Link watches her trying to get down, he notices a dark figure on the ceiling. Suddenly, a Wall Master drops down from the ceiling and towards Link! Link quickly rolls to the side to avoid being caught, and then pulls out his sword.

The Wall Master turns to Link and pounces at him. Link quickly ducks down and brings his sword up and the Wall Master hits the edge of the sharp and goes right through it, getting cut in half in the process.

"Hey! What's going on down there?" asks Nami.

"Just some random monster I killed," replies Link. "Hurry up and get down!"

"It's not that easy, you know," says Nami, who is still doing… you know it already. "It can't be helped if I have such a beautiful figure. Aye… It seems like being sexy is a sin too…"

"Ahem…"

While Nami is still struggling, a flower-like monster pops out from a nearby bush and growls at her. "EEKS! NOT RIGHT NOW!" she screams. The monster opens it large mouth and hops towards her. "YAAAAAAAA! HELP ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Nami! What happened?" asks Link from down there.

"MONSTER! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nami quickly struggles as fast as she can to get down the hole, and the monster comes closer and closer.

When close enough, the monster pounces forward and snaps its mouth at her.

SNAP!

Luckily, Nami dropped down the second she was about to get her head bitten off, and she falls to the underground and lands on the pile of dead vines. "Ah… That was… so… scary…" she says with fright and still trembling.

"Good thing you made it…" says Link. "Okay, let's get moving."

"Wait…" says Nami, slowly crawling along the floor. "I'm having problems standing…"

"Oh man… You're such a pain…"

-

After Nami can finally stand, they both go through the only door in the room, and they enter a dark room. "It's so dark…" says Nami, who is slowly moving behind Link.

"Be careful not to stumble upon anything," says Link, holding up his lamp.

Suddenly, a Helmasaur pops out from the darkness and charges at them. "EEKS! ANOTHER MONSTER!" screams Nami.

The Helmasaur jumps forward, but they quickly step aside. When the Helmasaur turned towards them, Link quickly smacks it in the head with the Magic Hammer and sends the Helmasaur flying across the dark room and down a bottomless pit.

"That was so scary…" says Nami, who is trembling with fright again. "I want to get out of here…"

"We'll have to find the maiden first," Link tells her.

"I don't care… I just want to get out of this freaky place… I think I'm going to be scared of going to bathroom alone tonight…"

Link uses the lamp's light to carefully search around the room, and finds that there is a large hole up ahead. "Looks like there's no place to go from here," says Link. He looks around the room and sees a crack on the wall. "Perhaps we can try making our way out. Nami, you stand back." Link takes a bomb and lights it, and then places it near the crack on the wall.

A few seconds later, the bomb explodes and blows up a portion of the wall, creating an all new way.

"I hope there's nothing scary in there," says Nami. They both step through the hole on the wall and are immediately confronted by tons of bats! "YAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Keeses!" gasps Link as he swings his sword around in midair wildly, trying to shoo off the Keeses.

"YAAAAAAAA! I'M SCARED!" shrieks Nami at the top of her voice while crept in the corner. "I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!"

There are too many Keeses and Link is having a hard time trying to fight them off. "Ugh! This is too much for me to handle!" says Link. He turns to Nami and calls to her, "Nami! Use the weapon you said! Perhaps it will be of help!"

Hearing this, Nami slowly gets back up. "It's no use being scared of this anymore," she says to herself. "I must fight back my fear!" She reaches her hand into her shirt and takes out a pair of blue sticks with circular objects attached to both ends. "Now behold the power of the Perfect Climatact!"

"Hurry!" shouts Link while still fighting the Keeses.

"Okay! Let me warn you that the weather right now will be a thunderstorm!" She lets the ends of the two sticks touch together and a black smoke begins to form between them, and it grows larger and larger, not to mention that electricity is circulating around it also. "When the thundercloud is large enough, it will unleash all its lightning! Please do not stay near trees!" She swings the stick and the newly formed thundercloud floats into the air and then unleashes a fury of lightning bolts!

ZAAAAAAAAAP! BANG! POW! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S SO SCARY!" screams Nami as she quickly runs to hide in the corner. "IT'S STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT!"

The powerful lightning bolts blast all the Keeses in the room to crisp, and the bats fall to the floor and die. When the thunderstorm finally ended, Nami gets up from her hiding place and looks around. "Wow! It sure works very well!" And then she sees Link, electrocuted and fried, lying on the floor. "Oops…"

"Why didn't… you warn… me... about this…?" mumbles the half-conscious and burned up Link.

"Sorry… Are you all right?"

-

After Link had drunk a red potion and recovered himself, they two continue advancing deeper into the dungeon.

"This place is so creepy…" say Nami in fright. "There are dead people everywhere…" Indeed, there are skeletons and decayed bodies lying on the floor and some are even hanged on the walls via vines.

"They are probably people who came here, thinking that the Triforce might be here, but got stuck and were unable to get out," Link tells her.

"Why would people throw their lives away just to find a single treasure? What is the pleasure in that?"

Link gives her a weird look and thinks in his mind, "Says the girl who loves treasure more than anything else…"

After a bit more of walking, they come to a room with a large treasure chest. "Wow! What a big chest!" says Nami excitedly. "I can only imagine what's inside!"

"I knew she would be excited…" thought Link.

"Quick! Open it!" says Nami impatiently.

"But we need a big key first," Link tells her. "That is the only thing capable of opening the big chests, which contains a powerful weapon for fighting against the lead monster of this place."

"Who needs a key when I'm good at lock picking?" Nami approaches the chest with a small lock pick in her hand. "I'll show you why they call me a pirate thief!"

"I told you it is useless!"

When Nami got near the chest and begins to try to open it, a Wall Master drops down from the ceiling and grabs her by the head! "YAAAAAA! WHAT THE!" And then it flies back towards the ceiling, carrying Nami along. "HELP! HELP ME!"

"Nami!" shouts Link. He quickly throws a boomerang at the Wall Master and strikes it hard, making the monstrous hand drop Nami, who lands on her back. The Wall Master then flies down to go for Link, but he easily kills it using his sword. Link runs to Nami and helps her up. "Are you all right?"

"What… what… was that…?" she asks. "I thought I was dead for a moment…"

"Do not be too careless around here. Monsters may pop out anywhere."

"YAAAAAAAA! BEHIND YOU!" shrieks Nami at the top of her voice while pointing to the back. Link turns around and sees 3 Gibdos coming towards them!

One of the Gibdos lunge forward and tries to grab Link, but Link thrusts his sword forward and stabs it right through the Gibdo's body, and the mummy stops moving. Link then heads for the second Gibdo and ducks to avoid a swinging arm attack from it, and then he slices the Gibdo in the waist and cuts it in half. "Okay, there's only one more," says Link, looking around. "Where'd it go?" Suddenly, the third Gibdo appears from behind him unexpectedly and strangles his neck. "ACK!"

"Oh no! Link!" Nami takes out her Perfect Climatact and fires a thunder ball from it. The ball of electricity hits the mummy from behind and zaps it, and then the mummy collapse onto the floor and stops moving. "Link! Are you all right? Oops…"

"What are… you doing…?" mumbles Link, who got zapped by the thunder ball also.

"Sorry… I couldn't control its power…"

The body of the Gibdo turns to dust and a small key appears in place of it. "Hey, is this the key you said?" asks Nami, picking up the key.

"I don't think so," says Link, dusting himself. "It has to be a big one, but I'm sure it will work on that door." He points to a locked door across the room.

They go over to the locked door and use the key to unlock it. Inside, they see a small chest on the far end. "Something tells me that the big key is in there," says Link.

"Let's go get it then!" says Nami, and she goes for the chest first.

"Wait! It might be a trap!" Link warns her. But the warning came too late; several holes appear on the wall and cannonballs start shooting out from them!

"Yikes!" Nami quickly ducks under one cannonball and then rolls to the side to avoid another. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!" She runs for her life and amazingly enough, made it to the chest unscratched! "Yes! I did it!"

"Good for you, I guess…" says Link, looking at her with quite a surprised expression.

Nami opens the chest and finds a big key inside. "Is this the one?" she asks Link, holding up the key.

"That's it!" replies Link. "Now we can open the big chest! Come back here!"

"You're not telling me that I must go through those cannonballs of doom again? You're a man; come over here and help me!"

"If you can make it there safely, then surely you can come back safely also!"

"How can you leave a beautiful girl like me here? You're not like a hero at all!"

"Argh! Fine!" says Link angrily, finally giving in. He takes a deep breath and then runs forward very fast, but to his surprise, no cannonballs came out. "Uh?"

"How come?" wonders Nami.

"It seems that opening the chest caused this trap to turn off. Anyway, let's get moving."

-

They returned to the big chest room and used the key to open it. Inside the chest, they find a red wand with a ruby attached to the top. "What a beautifully decorated wand!" says Nami.

"There must be something to this rod besides the looks," says Link, examining the rod. He decides to test it by swinging against the air, and to his surprise, the wand shoots out a fireball! "Whoa!"

"I know! It shoots fire!" says Nami.

"It's very similar to the Ice Rod I found," says Link, taking out a blue wand with a sapphire attached at the top. "This one fires ice, and this new one shoots fire, so I'll call it Fire Rod!"

"Now how do we get out of here?" asks Nami. "There's no other way in this room…"

Link looks around and sees two empty torches in the corners of the room. "Perhaps if I light those torches…" he thought to himself. He swings the Fire Rod in the direction of a torch and shoots out a fireball. The fireball hits the torch and lights it up, and then Link proceeds to do the same with the second one. Once both torches are lit, the wall in front of them lifts up and reveals a staircase leading upwards behind it!

"Wow! That's what I call a secret passage!" says Nami.

They go up to the top of the stairs, and to their surprise, they find themselves back on the surface again!

"We're back in the woods again…" says Link.

"It feels so good to be out of that creepy place," says Nami happily.

"I'm sure we have to go in there next," says Link, pointing to a large skull-shaped dome up ahead.

"Oh no… I thought it was over already…"

Link goes up to the skull and sees that there is no entrance. He checks and touches around the skull, and felt that the front part of it seems to have a more fragile surface compared to the other parts. He shoots that part with the Fire Rod, and the fire burns through the covering and made a hole. "Okay, I made a way," says Link. "Let's go in."

"Please let this end fast…" says Nami silently to herself, and then she goes in with Link.

-

Inside the skull, the atmosphere is the same as the underground part—really creepy. "Why must I be the chosen one for this horrible dungeon…?" Nami thought to herself while slowly moving behind Link.

"Stop!" Link tells her. They have come into a room with a large hole. "It doesn't seem too deep down there," says Link. "This seems to be the only way to go left."

"I won't get stuck this time," says Nami. "And I'm going down with you so that nothing freaky sneaks towards me and try to bite my head off."

"Then let's go."

The two of them jump down the hole together, and shortly land on the floor below. They find themselves in a room with large spiked blocks lined along the walls of the room. "What is this place…?" wonders Nami.

"This seems to be where the biggest monster of the dungeon resides," says Link. "You better watch out…"

"Hey! Look up there!" says Nami, pointing to the top.

Link looks up and sees a gigantic moth hovering in the air. "I knew it!"

The giant moth, Mothula, swoops down at them in a very fast speed and knocks them to the floor.

"Ya! I thought butterflies shouldn't be dangerous!" cries Nami.

"This is one of Ganon's followers, so it is dangerous!" Link tells her. "We must kill it!"

"Are you kidding me? How can we hurt something that big?"

Suddenly, the entire floor begins moving in random directions unpredictably. "Wa! The floor is moving!" cries Nami.

Mothula flaps her wings and shoots out a laser beam at them, but they quickly run aside to avoid it.

"Take this!" Link takes out his arrow and begins shooting at Mothula, but the giant moth flies around to avoid it. "Argh! I can't stand still with the floor moving around like this!"

"Link! Watch out!" Nami shouts to him. "Behind you!"

Link turns around just in time to see one of the spiked blocks shooting forward! "What the!" He quickly rolls aside, but still got a cut on his leg. "Ugh!"

"Oh no! More and more are moving also!" cries Nami. The spiked blocks in the room begin flying everywhere and crashing around, and to make things worse, the floor is moving in unpredictable directions and at different pace, and it makes avoiding the spiked blocks a lot harder.

"Darn it! This is too hard!" cries Link as he tries his best to avoid getting hit by the spiked blocks. Mothula fires a laser beam at Link, and because he is to busy avoiding the spikes, he didn't see the beam coming and got hit.

BOOOOOM!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Link is blasted backwards and lands on the floor hard, and a large spiked block is moving towards him!

"Link! Watch out!" screams Nami. She quickly runs to him and kicks him in the body and sends him rolling aside. Nami then turns to the spiked block, which is right in front of her face. "Oh no…" The block hits her with full force and pushes her along with it and crushes her against the wall.

SMAAAAAAASH!

"NAMI!" shouts Link in shock.

Mothula fires another beam at Link, but this time, Link is able to avoid it, and then he swings the Fire Rod at Mothula, and the fireball shot out hit Mothula, making the both shriek (or whatever sound she makes) in pain.

"Nami!" Link quickly runs to the spiked block that has Nami crushed behind. The block moves away from its position and Nami is seen pushed in against the wall, and she has several wounds all over her body and is bleeding severely. "Nami! Are you all right?" Link tries to shake her up, but she is deeply unconscious and did not respond at all, but a good thing is that she still has her pulse. Link lays her on the floor and pours some red potion down her mouth. "Drink this; it will help heal your wounds a bit."

Mothula fires another beam at them, but Link turns around and blocks it with his shield. "You will pay!" says Link angrily. Then a large spiked block moves towards Link from the side. Link jumps to the top of the block and places his shield below him and uses it as a platform to stand on the spikes, and from there, he jumps up again and right towards Mothula. He swings his sword and slashes her in the abdomen hard, and the moth shrieks in pain.

When Link landed on the floor, he sees another spiked block moving towards Nami! He quickly runs to her and pushes her away before she got hit, and he also rolled to safety himself.

"Argh! How can I fight that monster while trying to make sure Nami is safe at the same time…?" Link wonders. "This is such a pain!" He turns to Mothula and sees that she is still full of power.

"Ugh… Link…" says a voice behind him.

Link turns around and sees Nami slowly getting up. "Nami! You're all right!"

"Sorry for causing you trouble…" she says painfully.

"Don't say it; it's not your fault! You don't move around too much or your wounds will burst. I'll handle everything myself!"

"Never mind…" says Nami, slowly getting back up. "I can still fight… I got one last trick up my sleeve." She takes out her Climatact again and uses two sticks to create a thundercloud. "I have one more ultimate attack."

Mothula flaps her wings and fires several laser beams at them, but they quickly jump to the side to avoid it, but the explosion knocked them to their feet.

"Darn it! What can we do to defeat that monster?" wonders Link.

"Done!" says Nami, and then she hurls the thundercloud towards Mothula, but the moth easily avoids it.

"You missed!" says Link.

"I intended for it to miss," Nami tells him.

"What?"

Nami connects all three sticks together by their ends and holds the Perfect Climatact up. "The Climatact also acts as a lightning rod; it will attract electricity; this also includes the thundercloud behind that monster. Because that monster is in the way of these two…"

The thundercloud begins emitting electricity, and then it lets loose a powerful blast of lightning towards the direction of the Climatact, and because Mothula is in between them, the lightning bolt zaps right through her.

"Thunder Lance Tempo!"

BZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

"Whoa!" exclaims Link as he uses his hand to cover his eyes from the blinding flash of the lightning.

When the lightning ended, Mothula, all burned up, slowly drops towards the floor. "Link! Now!" Nami tells him.

"Right!" Link runs to Mothula and performs a spinning sword attack, and he cuts the giant moth into pieces. With the death of Mothula, the floor and spiked blocks stop moving around. "Phew… We did it…"

"I'm glad we won…" says Nami. "Ugh!" She drops to the floor because her wounds are starting to act up again.

"Don't move too much! We must get back outside and tell Chopper to heal you quick!"

Then a light flashes into the room and blinds them two, and after the light died down, they see a large crystal with a maiden inside floating in front of them. "What is that?" asks Nami.

"That's the maiden we have to rescue!" says Link.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

3 dungeons done; 4 more to go before Ganon's Tower...


	8. Blind's Hideout

**Chapter 8: The Dangers of Blind's Hideout and the Mysterious Girl!

* * *

**

With the defeat of Mothula in the previous chapter, the third maiden is rescued. "So that's the maiden we have to rescue," says Nami, looking at the large floating crystal.

"Because you have defeat Ganon's evil monster," says the maiden, "I am able to escape the clutches of Ganon. Thank you for your courage, Link. And you too, chosen helper. Now hero, listen carefully."

"I am listening," says Link. "Please tell me what you have to say."

"Ganon is building up his powers to enter Hyrule, and if he does, we are not sure if we are able to stop him, so you must defeat him while he is still in the Dark World. The legend says that only the chosen hero can defeat him, and if the hero dies, the world will be destroyed by Ganon."

"How cruel…" says Nami.

"I will put an end to Ganon!" says Link determinedly.

"Please go to Thieves' Town and rescue the fourth maiden from Blind," says the maiden. "And your partner this time shall be the other girl in the crew."

"That would be Robin!" says Nami.

"Thank you for telling us these," Link says to the maiden. "I will go rescue the next maiden as fast as possible."

"We await your rescue," says the maiden one last time before a bright flash fills the room.

-

Outside the forest, Sanji is pacing back and forth outside the forest entrance with great worry in his mind. "Please, Nami-san…" he cries to himself. "Please be all right…"

"I told you to calm down," Zoro tells him. "Don't you trust Link?"

"How can I entrust her to someone we only knew for a few days? Furthermore, it's a dangerous place in there; Nami would surely be in trouble even if Link is strong!"

"You worry too much!"

"You're heartless!"

"Would you guys please don't fight over a matter like this…?" Usopp tells them.

"None of your business!" they both shout at him, and Usopp withdraws into the corner in fear.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" says a feminine voice.

Upon hearing the voice, Sanji instantly becomes really happy and runs towards the source of voice. "NAMI!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!" He happily hurls himself towards Nami, but she walks to the side and he falls onto the ground instead.

"Hi! You're back!" says Luffy happily. "How'd it go in there?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" says Nami with a rather scared expression. "I think I'm going to have nightmares tonight…"

"Nami! You're injured!" gasps Chopper, and he begins shouting in great panic. "Doctor! Help her please! Wait a minute… I'm the doctor!"

"It's not much of a problem… Link gave me a magical potion that healed most of my serious wounds."

Sanji angrily turns to Link and says to him, "What have you done to her? You're not doing your job of protecting her carefully!"

"You really think I'd left her alone to all the dangers?" Link says to him. "I tried my best!"

"Then why did she still get such an injury?"

"Forget about that…" Link turns to the others and tells them, "The next dungeon is just next to us."

"Really? Where?" asks Luffy. "And who's the partner this time?"

"The next dungeon is Blind's hideout, and as we know, it's in Kakariko Village. The maiden whom we rescued said that my partner this time is Robin."

"It's me?" asks Robin.

"Noooooooo! It was Nami and now it's Robin!" cries Sanji. "She's going to fall into great demise without me!"

"Dumb cook…" Zoro says under his breath.

"Since we're just outside the village, we should go there and rescue the next maiden as fast as possible," says Link. "I'm afraid we do not have much time left before Ganon succeeds his plan."

"Then let's get going!" says Luffy. "Onward to Kakariko Village!" And he walks off in a random direction."

"You're going the wrong way!"

-

Back in the village…

"Blind lives inside an underground base…" says a random Moblin who they came across and beat up because he tried to kill them. "It can be accessed through that gargoyle statue…"

"Thanks for telling us this," says Link.

"And good-bye," says Luffy, and he smacks the Moblin away.

"You didn't have to do that…"

They turn to the gargoyle statue that is behind them. "So this is the place?" asks Zoro.

"I think so…" Link approaches the gate on the pedestal of the statue and looks through it. "The staircase leads underground, so it has to be it." He tries to open the gate, but it's locked.

"Let me open it," says Zoro. He uses his sword and slashes the gate into pieces.

"Thanks for that," says Link, and then he turns to Robin. "You ready?"

"I'm always ready," says Robin.

"Robin! Please come back alive!" says Sanji with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, cook. I will come back alive."

"All right, let's go," says Link, and they both enter the dungeon.

"There they go…" says Nami. "I hope Robin will be all right. Wait a minute… I forgot something!"

"What is it?" asks Franky.

"Link forgot to pay me those crystals for my injuries!"

-

Upon descending the stairs of the dungeon, Link and Robin find themselves in what looks like a maze. "Don't tell me that we are in a maze…" mumbles Link.

"It seems that we are in one," says Robin. "It's probably built this way to prevent intruders from entering too deep."

"But I wonder how does Blind himself get through this in the first place?"

They step into the maze and begin searching their way through. After a bit of wandering around, they come to a rather large room. "I think this is the way out," says Link.

Robin looks around and says, "I don't see any doors in this room. Seems like a dead end."

"Hey look, I see a chest on the other side of the room," says Link, pointing to the chest on the other side of the room. "Let's go take a look." But when they try to approach the chest, lots of Stalfos and Lizalfos jump down from the ceiling.

"Intruders shall die!" growls a Lizalfos.

"You shall not proceed any further!" says a Stalfos while brandishing a bone sword.

"Oh really?" says Link, taking out his sword. "Robin, you stay back and cover for me."

"As you wish," says Robin, taking a few steps back.

Link dashes at a Lizalfos, who attacks by breathing out fire, but Link rolled to the side just in time to avoid it and swings his sword at the Lizalfo's leg and injures him, and then he slashes him across the chest. A Stalfos appears behind Link and brings his bone sword down. However, Link reacted fast and quickly turns around and blocks the blow in time using his shield, and he uses all his strength to push the Stalfos back. Then Link quickly dashes by the Stalfos and cuts it across the spine and cleaves the skeleton in half.

"Die!" roars another Lizalfos who appears behind Link. Link turns around and throws a boomerang at him, but the Lizalfos avoids it. "Ha! Missed!" But the boomerang flies back and hits the Lizalfos in the back of the head, and then Link kills him afterwards.

Meanwhile, Robin only stood at the side watching Link fight. A Stalfos slowly sneaks up behind her and readies to take on her by surprise.

Link turns to Robin and yells to her, "Robin! Behind you!"

"Too late!" says the Stalfos. Just when he is about to swing his sword at her, several hands magically grow out of Robin's back and punches the Stalfos, making it flinch. Robin then spins around to face the Stalfos, then several more arms grow out from her already existing arms and grab the Stalfos by all its parts, and then Robin swings the Stalfos in the air and hurls it across the room where it hits the wall and shatters into pieces.

"That wasn't so hard," says Robin.

"You're better than a thought…" says Link.

After the monsters have been killed, Link goes to the chest and opens it, and finds a big key inside. "A big key!" says Link gladly. "Now we can open the big chest that we will later come across!"

They return into the maze and once again try to search their way through. After several minutes of getting lost and wandering around, they finally come to a door at the end of a passage. "At long last…" says Link, who is tired from the long walk.

"This maze sure is a tough one," says Robin. "Will we have to go through this when we are on our way out?"

"We don't have to, since we will be automatically transported out of the dungeon after rescuing the maiden."

Link opens the door a little bit and peeks through it, and he only sees a long hallway that doesn't seem to have an end. "Looks safe to enter," he says. "Let's go in." They enter through the door and quietly walk through the hallway.

When they step onto the floor of the hallway, the floor begins moving forward by itself automatically! Several spikes shoot from the floor beneath them, and they had to avoid getting hit by it. They even encountered a weird red cloud-like thing that shot out a blob. Link avoids the incoming blob and slashes at the red cloud, but it didn't do any good. The red cloud then travels to where the red blob stopped moving, and repeats the same attack again. This time, Link attacks the red blob and cuts it in two and dissolves it, and this causes the red cloud to disappear afterwards.

The floor begins moving at a faster speed then before, and this is a bad thing since there are wall of spikes ahead of them! "This is not good…" mumbles Link.

When they're about to hit a wall of spikes, Link and Robin quickly jump to the other side of the moving floor and went pass it safely, but they had to avoid another spiked wall afterwards. After successfully avoiding all the spike walls, they finally reached the other side safely and the floor stops moving also. "That was insane…" says Link, trying to catch his breath after going through such a dangerous experience.

"It sure is," says Robin, who is also trying to catch her breath.

They enter one of the doors they saw and come into a room with a big chest in the middle. "There's the big chest!" says Link. "We can open it now that we have the big key!" He goes over to the chest slowly, careful not to arouse any alarm. He got their safely and opens it, and inside he finds a pair of gloves. "What's this for?"

Suddenly, the floor tiles around the room begin falling apart! "The room is going to collapse!" gasps Robin. "Opening the chest must have triggered the alarm!"

"Let's get out of here, quick!" shouts Link. They both quickly run for the exit, but the area of the floor around the exit has disappeared, so they make a jump for it. Robin did make the jump, but Link did not and falls towards the darkness below.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"Link! Catch!" shouts Robin. She creates several arms and grabs Link's arm, and slowly tries to pull him up.

"That was close…" says Link, breathing heavily. "I thought I was done for…" He looks down and finds that he cannot see the bottom at all! "I'm surely dead if I fall down there."

Robin uses all her strength to pull Link up and throws him onto the floor, and then she climbs up herself too.

After this, they enter another room they had not gone into yet. Inside the room, they are confronted by several Lizalfos. "You're not going any further than this!" says one of them. "Attack!" And all the Lizalfos charge at them.

Two Lizalfos breathe out fire at Link, but Link jumps over them to avoid the attack and slashes them from behind and took them out. Another Lizalfos quickly appears in front of him and swings his claws, and Link quickly back flips backwards to avoid the attack, and after he lands from the jump, and charges forward instantly and stabs the Lizalfos in the body.

A Lizalfos got in front of Robin and takes a deep breath to breathe out fire, but Robin made an arm appear around the his snout and shuts his mouth tight, and the flames burst out from his nostrils and ears instead, and the Lizalfos falls back and faints.

"This is enough!" roars the largest of them all, a Dinolfos. "You hero wannabe shall die!" He grabs a large club and swings it forcefully at Link. Link quickly hops back to avoid the blow, and then he runs up the Dinolfos's club and jumps towards his head and slashes him in the face.

SLASH!

"RARGH!!!!" roars the Dinolfos in pain and then he swats Link, who is in midair, onto the floor hard.

"Ow! This little pain won't stop me!" says Link. He runs to the Dinolfos again and avoids another club swing from it, and he jumps towards his body this time and slashes it multiple times.

SLASH! SLASH! HACK! CHOP! SLASH!

"ARRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!" roars the Dinolfos painfully, but even still, the great reptile monster continues to stand and fight. "I will not fail my master!" He slams his club down on top of Link and crushes him into the floor.

CRAAAAAASH!

"LINK!!!" screams Robin.

Link slowly stood back up despite his injuries. "Ugh… I will not fall so easily this time!"

"DIE!!!!!!!" The Dinolfos lifts his mace into the air and prepares for another blow, but suddenly, several arms appear from the ceiling and grab the mace tightly so that the Dinolfos cannot bring it down. "What the?!"

"Take this!" Link stabs his sword into the Dinolfos body. The monster roars in pain on last time before collapsing onto the floor. Link lands onto the floor and wipes off his sweat. "Phew… Thanks, Robin…"

"You're welcome," says Robin kindly.

After all the monsters have been killed, they continue forward and see a young maiden in the cage. "Is she the maiden we have to rescue?" asks Robin.

Link approaches the cage and talks to the maiden, "Girl, what are you doing here?"

"I… I was held hostage by Blind…" says the girl while crying. "I'm so scared that I cannot get away…"

"Are you one of the maidens we have to rescue?" asks Link, but the girl shakes her head in response. "I see, so you're not… Don't worry, I'll get you out." He touches the door of the cage and finds the door isn't locked. "Hey, this door is unlocked!"

"But the monsters are so scary I didn't dare run out!" says the girl.

"It's okay now; they're all taken care of. C'mon, we'll take you out of here," says Link, pulling the girl out the cage.

"So what do you plan to do now?" asks Robin.

"We will have to take care of Blind first," say Link. "This girl will have to accompany us, even though I don't think it's good for her."

"Never mind," says the girl. "I won't cause you any trouble."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

I think this chapter was pulled off not so well. The action and description here aren't too good as the previous chapters either. I wasn't in the mood for typing this chapter, but I didn't want to leave my story untouched for too long. That's why this chapter came out quite bad. If I'm in the mood for writing, then it will surely be much better. Oh well, I hope you it keeps on entertained until the next chapter comes.


	9. Link vs Blind

**Chapter 9: The Truth of the Girl Revealed! Link vs. Blind!

* * *

**

In the previous chapter, Link and Robin rescued a girl from inside Blind's Hideout. The trio continues to advance deeper into the dungeon.

While walking through the passageway, Link looks at the gloves that he had found inside the big chest. "What are these gloves for?" he wonders.

"Excuse me, sir," the girl says to Link. "Will you mind if I explain to you the use of these gloves?"

"You know how they work? I would be glad!"

"I overheard the monsters saying that these gloves give whoever wears them tremendous strength. That's all I heard, so I don't know anymore about it."

"It gives the wearer tremendous strength? That sounds pretty neat!"

"Why don't you try it?" asks Robin.

"Okay," says Link, and then he puts on the gloves. "Now what should I try it on?"

They continue to walk until they come into a rather large room filled with several monsters. "You hero wannabe!" growls one of the monsters. "You have gone too far, and Ganon isn't happy about this! You and your friends are going to meet their end here today!"

"These guys will make perfect white mice," says Link.

"Charge!" yells the lead monster, and the rest of them raise their weapons and charge forward, trampling over that monster.

Link looks around and sees a pillar in the room. "That'll do," he says to himself.

"Wait, if you pull off that pillar, the room might collapse!" Robin warns him, but Link already ran towards the pillar.

Link puts his hands around the pillar and gathers all his strength to try and pull it up. This is when the power of the Titan's Mitt comes in; Link amazingly tears the pillar out of its place! When the pillar is torn, a hole is left in the ceiling and sunlight shines in and directly onto the girl, who covers her eyes and screams.

"What the?!" gasp the monsters.

"Hiya!" Link shouts in a loud voice and then swings the large pillar at the monsters like a baseball bat.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!

All the monsters are instantly sent flying all over the place from the mighty blow of the giant 'bat'. The lead monster that was trampled got back up and is shock to see all of his men defeated. "What?! You killed them all in a split second?!" he gasps.

"Right, and you're next! Take this!" Link hurls the pillar at the monster and crushes him underneath.

SMAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"Wow! These gloves are awesome!" says Link, looking at the Titan's Mitt.

"What destructive power…" says Robin in awe. Then she turns to the girl and sees that she is knelt down in the corner with her eyes covered. "What's the matter, girl?"

"Light… It's so bright… I can't stand the light…" cries the girl.

"You're afraid of the light…? Can that be…?"

"What is it, Robin?" Link asks her.

Robin turns to Link and says to him, "Do you remember what they say about Blind hating the light?"

"Yeah?"

"This girl says she doesn't like the light, so…"

"You mean she's Blind? You can't be serious!"

"The woman is right…" says the girl, standing back up. What's strange is that her voice this time is rough and deep like that of a monster. The girl shot an angry glare at them and says in the same frightening voice, "You have found out my true form. Yes, I am Blind, leader of the thieves here!"

"What?!" gasps Link.

"I knew it! It was suspicious for there to be a normal girl around here when everyone in this world is supposed to become odd creatures without the protection of the Moon Pearl," says Robin. "Except for us…"

"Our true leader Ganon is not happy with your progress," says Blind. "I will kill you all right here!" Then in a puff of smoke, the girl transforms into a tall monster with red skin and is wearing a long, white coat. "DIE!"

Blind's eyes begin glowing and then he shoots out a laser beam in their direction, and Link and Robin quickly jump in different directions to avoid the attack.

Link dashes at Blind and begins swinging his sword against Blind in hope of hitting him. He successfully lands a blow in his cloth-like body, but it did not do any damage at all; it is just like hitting an empty cloth. "Hahaha! You cannot hit my body!" laughs Blind. "Unless you strike me in the head, you cannot hope to damage me!"

"Thanks for telling me that," says Link. He jumps into the air and brings his sword down towards Blind's head, but before that happened, Blind's head suddenly detaches from his body and Link cuts into the cloth body instead. "What?!"

"Haha! It won't be easy trying to hit my head too!" says Blind as his head flies back a few steps and then reunites with his body, which somehow did not cut into two despite getting hit by the sword. "Take this!" His head begins spinning in full circles while shooting out laser beams in every direction.

A laser beam is shot in Robin's direction and she quickly runs to avoid it, but Link got in front of her instead and blocks the beam using his shield. "You all right, Robin?" Link asks her as concern.

"I'm all right, Link," she replies. "Thanks for blocking the shot."

"You stay back; I'll handle him myself! His league is too much for you to handle." Link runs towards Blind again and begins hacking and slashing against his body.

"There is no way you can defeat me using this method!" says Blind, taking the painless blows. "You can try forever and not succeed!"

Link jumps up and swings his sword horizontally at the head, but like before, the head quickly detaches from the body and avoids the blow. The head and the body moves back several steps and reunite together, and then Blind's eyes begin glowing to fire another laser beam.

Suddenly, a pair of arms grows out from his shoulder and grabs hold of the head and forces Blind to tilt his head up, and the laser beam hits the ceiling and debris falls on top of him.

BANG!!!

"That should make him stop moving," says Robin with her hand in a crossed position like she usually does when using her Hana Hana powers.

"Thanks for the help, Robin," says Link.

Blind gets up from under the debris and growls, "Argh… What was that just now…?" He looks up and sees Link charging straight towards him in a fast speed. "What?!" Before he can react, Link thrusts his sword directly into Blind's head and stabs right through it. "YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blind screams his last and then disintegrates into nothing.

"We did it…" says Link.

"Well done, Mr. Hero," says Robin with a smile.

Like always, a flash occurs and a crystal with a maiden inside is seen hovering in midair. "Thank you for rescuing me from the clutches of Ganon's evil monsters," says the maiden.

"You don't have to say that," says Link. "It is my job as the chosen hero to do so."

"The legend says that only those with the bloodline of the Hyrule Knight Family will be the hero, and you are coincidentally the one. Therefore, only you can stop Ganon. Please do so, for time is treasure."

"I will, maiden."

"Your next destination is the Ice Palace, located in where Lake Hylia would be. Take the one among the crew that is born in the winter island," says the maiden, and then another bright flash occurs and Link and Robin disappear in it.

-

Link and Robin find themselves standing in the ruined village where the hideout is. "We're outside already?" asks Robin, looking around. "That was fast…"

"I told you we didn't need to backtrack all the way out here," Link says to her. "Where are the others by the way?"

Suddenly, Nami pops out in front of Link so suddenly that it frightened him.

"Whoa!"

"Okay, Mr. Hero, I think you owed me something, right?"

"What is it?"

"Don't play silly with me! Remember what I told you before we went into that horrible forest? For every…"

But before Nami can finish talking, a loud thunder is heard rumbling in the sky.

BOOOOOOOOM!!!

Nami looks up and says, "Uh oh… The weather is looking bad… Quick, let's hide in the house that we were staying in just now." So they quickly run into that house.

-

Inside…

"I'm so glad that you're all right, Little Robin!" says Sanji happily. "Did you get hurt?"

"I'm all right, Mr. Cook," Robin says to him with a smile. "Thanks for your concern."

"Oh… You're so sweet with that smile!"

"So where do we go next?" Luffy asks Link.

"The maiden told me to go to Ice Palace, which is located in Lake Hylia," says Link. "She also told me that the partner this time will be the one who is born in a winter island. Does that mean one of you here is born in a cold place?"

"I am!" says Chopper, raising his little hand. "I come from a winter island because I am a reindeer! The next dungeon is going to be a cold place? I'll love it for sure!"

"It seems that you are indeed. With your thick fur coat, you should be able to resist the cold."

"Right, Chopper is so fluffy and soft!" says Luffy, hugging Chopper tightly. "And so warm!"

"Get off me!" cries Chopper.

Link looks out the window and says, "Looks like we'll have to wait for the rain to stop before setting off."

-

It kept on raining for the whole day outside, all the way until nighttime. It wasn't until the next morning did the rain stop.

Link got up from his sleep and yawns and stretches. "Ahhh… It's morning at last… Hey everyone, get up now!" he calls. The others, however, are sound asleep, maybe except for one…

"I couldn't sleep all night…" says Nami with really sleepy eyes. "This place is so dirty and the atmosphere is so scary… And rainwater kept on dripping down from the ceiling… I miss my cabin back on the ship…"

"And yet, your crewmates are able to sleep so soundly," says Link, pointing to the others, who are sprawled all over the floor, except for Robin, who is sleeping on the only bed here.

-

After a while, everyone is up and ready to go. They left the village and head for the direction of Lake Hylia under Link's guidance. The encountered quite a few monsters who attacked them under Ganon's orders, but because the monsters are nothing but small fries, they were beaten up in less than a minute.

After a long while of walking, they finally come to the side of the lake.

"This is Lake Hylia," says Link. "But the water is kinda green… Must be because of the evil atmosphere of this world."

"Cool! What a large green lake!" says Luffy excitedly for no reason. "This is first time I saw green water! I wish I could swim and see what's the difference between this and clear blue water."

"Wanna see me do my super butterfly stroke?" asks Franky. "It's gonna make you go, 'WOW!'"

"Wow! I want to see it!"

"So where's the dungeon?" asks Zoro, looking around. "I don't see anything that resembles a building."

"It's over there," says Robin, pointing to an island in the middle of the lake. "I used my powers just now to grow an eye on that place, and saw a building there."

"That must be the one," says Link. "Now I and Chopper will have to swim over there."

"But I don't know how to swim…" says Chopper.

"Grab onto my head and I'll carry you over."

"Okay!" And Chopper climbs up Link and holds firmly onto his head like a koala bear—so cute!

"Are you sure it's safe?" asks Sanji. "There might be monsters in the water."

"I have no other choice. You guys try to cover for me in case anything pops out, okay?" asks Link.

"You can count on me!" says Usopp, pointing to himself proudly.

Link gets into the water with Chopper, who is trembling with fright, and swims towards the direction of the island.

"I hope they will be all right," says Nami.

When Link and Chopper have traveled half way through the water, a large one-eyed monster emerges from the water and front of them! "What the?!" gasps Link.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" shrieks Chopper.

"Oh no! They encountered a monster!" gasps Luffy. "Quick! I must rescue them!"

"No! Let me do it!" says Usopp. "I was the one who said to count on me earlier!" He reaches into his bag and takes out his slingshot and some ammo.

The monster opens its mouth wide and slowly approaches Link and Chopper. "OH NO!!!!!!! WE'RE GONNA GET EATEN!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" screams Chopper.

"This is bad!" cries Link.

Suddenly, several objects shot forward and hit the eye of the monster.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The explosion from the objects knock out the monster and it sinks back into the water. "Now you know the greatness of Captain Usopp, who is I?" Usopp shouts out loudly with pride. "That is why I said to count on me!"

"You're so cool!" says Luffy excitedly.

Link turns back to the shore and shouts out, "Thanks a lot, guys!" And then he continues swimming towards the island until he finally got there.

"Yay! We're on dry land at last!" says Chopper, jumping up and down on the land.

Link gazes at the building made of ice standing in front of them. "So this is the Ice Palace…" he says.

"It's made of ice!" says Chopper. "But how come it's not melting in a warm place like this?"

"This ice is abnormal… It looks like it is made from evil energy. C'mon, Chopper, we must go inside and rescue the maiden before it's too late."

Chopper becomes big and muscular and says, "You can count on me! Ya!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Because I am in the mood to write, I feel that this chapter is pulled off much better than the previous one.

In case you are stuck with the dub and don't know about this: Chopper's voice does not change even if he is in his big form. He still has his normal child-like voice. Yes, it sounds weird to have a kiddy voice in a large muscular form, but many people got used to it. In fact, one may find that having a deep voice like in the dub to be weird…


	10. Ice Palace

The latest One Piece manga chapters have been a huge shocker, as we find out who Luffy's grandfather and father are. I will list these spoilers at the end of this chapter, so if you don't want to get spoiled, then stop reading at the 'TO BE CONTINUED…'.

Response to Cfhero's question: About that Mario/Shaman King crossover… I'm unsure when I will start that story, but I do have the storyline planned out already. It's just I don't really have the interest to work in it yet. Maybe it will come someday in the future.

Nintendogeek, if you are reading this, I would like to ask you when are you going to update your story.

**Chapter 10: Inside the Ice Palace! The Frozen Death That Awaits All!

* * *

**

In the previous chapter, Link and Chopper had come to the entrance of the Ice Palace, and now they are inside it.

"Whoa! It's cold in here!" says Link with his arms wrapped up and shivering.

"It's so comfortable!" says Chopper, enjoying the cold air. "This temperature is actually quite tame compared to my homeland."

"Lucky that you have lots of fur… Anyway, let's move on. There's no use complaining about this; a little cold won't kill someone."

"Right! Let's charge forward like a man and save the maiden!"

They walk through the icy passageway and towards the door on the other end. Chopper looks around and notices many ice statues lined along the sides. "I think someone lives here," he says. "Why else would there be statues?"

"Maybe someone once lived here," says Link. "I don't know, but every dungeon seems to be carved out by human hands, even though they are infested by only monsters. I guess we will never solve this mystery."

When they approach the door, they see that it is locked and won't open. "Now how do we open it?" wonders Link.

Chopper hears a footstep sound and turns around, and is shocked to see an ice statue coming to life! "Eeks! That statue is walking!" he gasps.

The ice statue stretches its arms forward like a zombie and runs towards them at a fast speed.

"YAAAAA!!!!! IT'S COMING!!!!!"

Link quickly slashes the monster with his sword and knocks it back, but the monster stood back up and continues heading for them. Link slashes it again, but still got the same result. "How can I kill this thing?!" he says to himself as he keeps on slashing the monster.

"You can do it, Link!" says Chopper, who is standing against the door and cheering for him. "You can beat that monster! Melt him into nothing!"

"Melt? That's it!" says Link as an idea comes into his mind. He quickly takes out the Fire Rod and shoots out a fireball using it. The fireball hits the ice monster and instantly melts it into a puddle of water. "I knew fire would work! Thanks for reminding me, Chopper."

"You don't have to thanks me; I won't be happy about it, you dummy!" says Chopper happily while doing a happy dance.

"You seem happy…" says Link with a strange look.

The defeat of that ice monster also triggered the lock door to open, so the two of them enter through it.

In the next room, the floor is totally covered with ice and is therefore very slippery. "Whoa… What a room…" says Link, gazing at the way the room looks.

"Yay! I haven't skate for a long time!" says Chopper, sliding on the icy floor happily.

"Don't go too far; there might be danger around here," Link warns him.

Chopper keeps on sliding until he bumps into something. He looks up and finds himself looking into the face of a green duck-like monster, and what's more is there's not only one monster, but several of them! "EEKS! MONSTER!!!!!" screams Chopper as he turns around and quickly runs back to Link, and keep on tripping in the process. Link takes out his sword to ready to defend himself.

The monsters run forward and then drop onto their bellies and slide towards them. "They're here!" cries Chopper, who is hiding behind Link. "What do we do?!"

"Don't worry; I'll protect you!" says Link. And then Chopper quickly runs off from Link and to one side of the room. "Chopper, where you going?"

"Bait tactic!" replies the reindeer.

"You mean I'm the bait for these monsters? No way!"

When the monsters got near Link, he quickly hacks and slashes with his sword to fight them off. He successfully hit a few of them in the hit and KO'ed them, but the amount of these monsters proves too hard for him.

"I'm here to help you, Link!" says Chopper, running towards him in his full beast form. He throws a strong punch at one of the monsters and sends it flying across the room. Another monster tries to bite him, but Chopper grabs it by its mouth to shut it tight and then hurls it away. The third monster appears behind Chopper and is about to bite him, but Link quickly slashes the monster and kills it. "Thank you, Link!

"What was the bait tactic for anyway?" Link asks him.

"To wait for you to kill most of them until there are few of these monsters left so I can fight them easily!"

"You're a sly beast…"

-

In the next room, they only see a long icy passageway with barely anything over the horizon. "This hallway is far…" says Chopper.

"It can be a long walk, "says Link. "And usually these kinds of hallways have some traps to them… Let's be careful."

They slowly tiptoe into the hallway, careful not to trigger anything, but nothing happened. They continue to walk slowly across the hallway, but when nothing happened for a while and they see that aren't progressing much by moving slowly, they decide to move at a faster pace. "Guess I'm just being paranoid…" says Link.

"Right; I don't smell anyone here besides us either," says Chopper. "This room is safe!"

When Link took a step forward, he steps into a secret switch hidden in the floor, and this causes a portion of the ceiling behind them to open, and a giant spike ball drops down. They turn around upon hearing the thump and are shock to see that giant spike ball, which is rolling towards them! "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" they both scream, and then they keep on running.

They keep on running and running and running and running and running… To make a long story short, they kept on running for a long time before they finally see a door on the other side. "There's the door!" says Link. "Quick! We're almost there! And Chopper, don't leave me behind!"

Chopper got to the door first and quickly tries to open the door, but the door seems to be stuck and won't open. "It won't open!" he says.

"Quick! Or else we're dead!" cries Link in panic while looking at the spike ball behind them. "Break it open or anything!"

"Okay!" Chopper throws a punch at the door and instantly shatters it into pieces, and they quickly slip through the broken door just before the spike ball hits them.

BANG!

"Phew… That was close…" says Link.

"Wait…" says Chopper with a scared expression on his face. The door frame is starting to crack…

"Uh oh... Run…"

They two begin running for their lives again as the door frame breaks open and the spike ball rolls out after them!

They keep on running until they come to large pit on the floor. "Oh no! Dead end!" cries Chopper.

"Not quite! Hold onto me!" says Link, taking out the Hook Shot and aiming at a statue conveniently placed on the other side. He fires the hook to the statue and the hook latches onto it firmly, and then he pulls the trigger again and they two get pull (Chopper is holding onto Link) to the other side. The spike ball rolls into the pit and disappears below.

"Phew… We're saved…" says Link.

"You're so cool!" Chopper says to Link.

"It's all thanks to this gadget. "Okay, let's get moving."

They move into the next room, but this room is empty except for a statue with a tongue sticking out inside there. "There's nothing here…" says Chopper.

"There's got to be a secret somewhere here," says Link, looking around. He keeps on searching around for any hidden secrets, but finds none at all.

Chopper also searches around for any secrets. He approaches the statue and examines it carefully. "This statue looks suspicious…" he thought. He grabs the tongue and pulls it, and to his surprise, it gets pulled back! When pulled, the wall behind the statue slowly slides open.

"Whoa! How did you find out this, Chopper?" asks Link in surprise.

"Well… I thought a statue with a tongue is strange… Heheh…"

They walk into the next room and see a large chest in there. "The big chest!" says Link gladly. "A useful weapon must be inside! But we don't have the big key…"

"Big key?" says Chopper curiously.

"It's required for opening big chests."

"Looking for the big key?" asks a voice that is coming from behind them. Link and Chopper turn around and see a tall Stalfos standing there with the big key in its hand.

"That's the key!" says Link.

"I can give it to you," says the Stalfos. "But only if you defeat me, Master Stalfos!"

"I'm going to take it from you no matter what!" says Link, taking out his sword.

Chopper quickly hides behind the chest and cheers for him, "Link, you can do it! Get him!"

"En guard!" Master Stalfos pulls out his large sword and charges at Link, and they both clash their weapons together and are locked in a fierce swordfight afterwards.

Link successfully parries a blow from MS and cuts him in the body hard. MS reels back in pain and then falls to his knees as if he is defeated. "That was easy," thought Link.

"Have you fooled!" says MS all of a sudden. He gets back up and jumps at Link so suddenly that he has no time to avoid. MS swipes with his sword and cuts Link in the waist.

"Ugh!"

"LINK!" shouts Chopper.

"Don't worry," says Link. "This is nothing." He charges at MS again and continue their swordfight. Link jumps up and brings his sword downwards towards his head, but MS quickly blocks it using his own sword and pushes Link to the side. MS then dashes at Link with his sword pointing forward, but Link quickly jumps up into the air and MS's sword hits the wall instead. Link lands behind MS and slashes him in the back multiple times, ending the combo with a powerful spinning slash that sends the skeleton breaking into pieces.

"COOL!!!!!" exclaims Chopper.

"That was easy," says Link, sheathing his sword and turning around.

"LINK! WATCH OUT!!!!!" shouts Chopper.

"What? UGH!!!" cries Link in pain.

"Haha! You fell for it again!" laughs Master Stalfos, who is still alive. Even though he has broke down into pieces, his detached arm is still moving by itself and stabs Link in the side of the waist, the same place with the cut wound.

Link pulls out the enemy's sword and falls to his knees and grunts in pain. "Ugh… I was too careless…" he cries.

Master Stalfos reassembles himself and walks towards Link. "You can never defeat me using your normal sword skills!" he says. "I take more than just breaking down into pieces to die!" MS raises his sword over Link's head and readies to bring it down.

Suddenly, Chopper runs to MS and punches him hard in the head, and the head flies off the body and rolls onto the floor. "Don't hurt Link!" shouts Chopper.

"You dare mess with me?!" says the head. "You shall die first!"

The body moves towards Chopper and swings its sword madly, trying to hit him, but Chopper is able to avoid the blows by moving backwards. But because the floor is quite slippery, Chopper slips and falls onto his back, and MS now has its sword raised above him. "Die!" shouts MS.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" screams Chopper. Suddenly, the body stops moving and then collapse onto the floor just like that. Chopper turns and sees that Link has stabbed his sword right through the skull of MS, which is still lying on the floor. "Link!"

"You all right?" asks Link while breathing heavily.

"I'm fine! But you're injured, Link!"

"This pain is nothing… I can live through it," says Link painfully.

"No! I'm the doctor so I must treat you!" says Chopper, running towards him. "Good thing I brought my medical kit along." Chopper proceeds to treat Link's wound.

After a while…

"Thank you, Chopper," says Link, getting back up. "I feel better already. You're a good doctor for some odd creature like you."

"Don't you say anything good about me! I won't feel happy, you dummy!" says Chopper happily while doing a silly dance.

"Whatever…" says Link with a shrug. He goes over to the fallen body of Master Stalfos and takes the big key from him, and uses it to unlock the big chest. Inside, he finds a blue tunic. "What's this? A tunic only?"

"Maybe it has magical powers!" says Chopper.

"Looks like a jacket to me," says Link while putting on the tunic. "Hey, I actually feel warmer!"

-

They enter into a seemingly empty room that looks really suspicious, just like every other room that looks empty when stumble upon in. This is Zelda we're talking about, so empty rooms usually have something about them, and those who played a Zelda game should know.

Link and Chopper step into the center of them room and wait for something to happen, but nothing ever did. They would have left this room through the other door, but there are steel bars blocking the door. In other words, something must be accomplished or else the door won't open, but the problem is that there doesn't seem to be anything to be accomplished in this room, so how they should open the door they do not know.

"What do we do?" asks Chopper. "The door is blocked…"

"There must be something around here," says Link, looking around with awareness.

"Hmmm… I don't smell anything suspicious in here either…"

Suddenly, a burst of cold air shoots in from behind Chopper and totally encases him in ice! "What the?! Chopper!" shouts Link. A creature made of pure ice is seen standing behind Chopper and it was the one who released the icy breath to freeze him.

Link takes out his sword and readies to attack the ice monster, but he felt a breeze behind him, and then out instinct, he quickly rolls to the side just before a burst of air hits him. He turns around and sees another ice monster behind him. He runs up to the monster and shatters it in a single blow using his sword, and then he turns to the monster that froze Chopper and destroys it also. After that, he hits the ice cube with his sword and frees Chopper. "Are you all right?" Link asks him.

"I'm fine…" says Chopper, who is frightened. "That cold was nothing, but it was frightening!" Then more of these ice monsters—Freezeerds—pop out from all over the room! "EEKS! There's more!"

"We'll have to kill them all!" says Link.

"All right! I'll fight them like man and not run this time!" says Chopper, becoming big and muscular.

Link runs towards a group of Freezeerds and jumps up to avoid their cold breath, and then he slams his sword down onto one and destroys it, followed by slashing both sides to take out the others.

Chopper runs towards another Freezeerd. The Freezeerd breathes out ice breath, and Chopper avoids it by turning into his original deer form and jumping over the monster, and then he becomes full beast and punches it from behind to shatter it. Another one pops out behind him, but Chopper turns around quickly and destroys it before it can do anything.

Meanwhile, Link is handling the situation easily by himself. He swiftly dodged the icy breathes and cuts down every single Freezeerd with a single blow until all of them are destroyed. "That should do," says Link.

"Link! Watch out!" shouts Chopper. "Behind you!"

Link turns around and finds himself looking into the face of another Freezeerd, and it blows out cold air at Link.

"LINK!!!!!"

But surprisingly enough, Link did not freeze at all! "Uh? How come?" wonders Link, but he didn't hesitate to kill the last Freezeerd.

Chopper runs up to him and asks him, "Link, are you all right? Are you cold?"

"I'm fine, but how come I didn't freeze just now?" wonders Link. "Wait a minute… Maybe it's because of this tunic! It prevents me from being frozen!"

"Wow! This shirt is magical!"

"It's sure helpful against these ice monsters!"

-

_Author's note: I know that there are no Freezeerds in ALttP, but I want to have more ice-based monsters, so I picked these Freezeerds from Ocarina of Time. And also, I know the Blue Mail simply raises your defense, but since this is a story and not a game, there is no such thing as number of hearts on the top of the screen and so defense won't come into play._

-

In the next room (so many rooms…), they see lots of monsters encased in ice and not moving. "Everyone is frozen…" says Chopper, looking at the ice statues.

"I hope they're all dead," says Link. "I wouldn't want to fight all of them." Suddenly, he hears a cracking sound, and he looks down and sees a large crack on the floor. "Uh oh… I think the floor is rather fragile here…"

"I can see through the floor too!" says Chopper, looking down at the translucent ice floor. "There seems to be something at the bottom."

"Whatever it is, it is something bad…"

They look around the room and see nothing suspicious, besides those frozen monsters. They decided that the only way to go left is down, so they both continuously stomp the floor until it shatters, and everyone falls down.

Link easily lands on his feet but Chopper lands on his head, and everything else hits the floor and shatters because they are frozen and very brittle.

"Whoa! Look at that!" says Chopper, pointing to a large ice cube with an odd-looking eyeball of sorts inside—Kholdstare.

"This must be the lead monster here," says Link. "But it's frozen in ice and not moving…" Link is proved wrong when the eyeball inside seems to be moving and staring at them.

"I can smell life in it…" says Chopper. "It looks like it is still living."

Sure enough, ice darts magically forms out of the large ice cube that Kholdstare is encased in and they shoot forward towards them. "Watch out!" shouts Link. They quickly hop away to avoid the ice darts, but more and more keep on coming, and they got hit a few times in the body.

"Ugh! This thing is frightening!" cries Chopper.

"We'll have to melt the ice!" says Link, taking out his Fire Rod. He swings the rod at the ice and shoots out a large blast of fire. The fire hits the ice and burns it, causing the whole thing to begin melting.

"Yippee! We did it!" exclaims Chopper happily.

"Not yet," Link tells him.

After the ice has melted, Kholdstare drops onto the floor and begins trembling, and then it duplicates another replica of itself, just like how a sponge would do! "Ahhh!!! It's duplicating more of itself!" cries Chopper. "We're going to be outnumbered!"

But luckily, Kholdstare just made two duplicates, so there are only a total of three. "Only three of them, so not a big problem," says Link, readying his sword and getting into an offensive position. "We'll take on two of them first and then team up together against the last one."

"Okay! It's time to use my Rumble Ball!" says Chopper, taking out a small, orange sphere. "Rumble!" He throws it into the air and catches it with mouth and then swallows it.

One of the Kholdstare charge forward at Link very fast, but Link quickly rolls aside and slices it from the side, causing pink blood to fly out. Kholdstare squiggles in pain and hits the wall hard, but turns around and charges again, this time very furious. Link uses the Fire Rod to shoot out a fireball at Kholdstare and directly hits in the pupil; this causes the eyeball to catch on fire. Kholdstare, now looking like large fireball, runs around the room in great panic, trying to take out the fire.

Link holds the Fire Rod in one hand and the Master Sword in the other, and then he runs towards the burning Kholdstare and attacks it with a crossing slash attack. Kholdsare splits into four pieces and then explodes into nothing. "Zoro was right when he said this move is sure kill," Link says to himself with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Chopper is handling another Kholdstare. The eyeball rolls towards him very fast, but Chopper turns to Leg Point and easily jumps over it, and from midair, Chopper attacks it with a flying kick. Kholdstare crashes into the wall from being kicked, and now it is very angry and makes another attempt to run down Chopper.

"Brain Point!" says Chopper as he reverts to his half beast form. He places his hooves together and looks through it as if it is a telescope or something. "Scope! Now to find out your weakness!" From Chopper's point of view, the screen is green and radar-like with a target moving around and eventually stopping at Kholdstare. "I found it! The pupil!"

Right when Kholdstare is about to hit him, Chopper rolls to the side fast. "Arm Point!" he shouts as he becomes large and his arms become really big and muscular.

Kholdstare turns around and makes another attempt to hit him again, and instead of running off, Chopper runs towards the monster with his hooves pulled back. "Kokutei Roseo!" he shouts as he thrusts his hooves forward and directly hitting Kholdstare in the pupil.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

The impact sends the monster flying into the wall and exploding.

"Yes! I did it!" says Chopper happily.

"Watch out! There's one more!" Link tells him.

The final Kholdstare is very angry that its companions are killed. The eyeball monster begins pounding the floor rapidly, and this causes the icicles on the ceiling to fall down! "Whoa! Watch out!" cries Link. They two quickly run around to avoid getting hit by the falling icicles. Because lots of icicles are hitting the floor, it kicked up lots of ice dust and frost to the point that the whole scene is blotted out by a thick mist.

Kholdstare stops pounding the floor, for it sure that they two are dead. But suddenly, Link and Chopper jump out from the mist in front of it!

"Kokutei Roseo Mettel!" shouts Chopper as he performs a slashing attack using his hooves. Link simply swings with his sword.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kholdstare splits into two and then explodes into nothing.

"We did it!" exclaims Chopper. "And in only 3 minutes too!"

"Good work, Chopper!" says Link. "We sure make a good team!"

Like always, a crystal appears out of a flash in midair, and thus ending this chapter too.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

-

-

-

-

-

-

It's quite a shock on who Luffy's grandfather and father are. Those who read the manga or saw the original anime, you might know about this character Garp, who is a powerful vice admiral of the Marines. He's easy to recognize as he wears a dog helmet. He is also the one who trained Coby and Helmappo to become strong Marines. In chapter 431, he came to Water 7 to visit the Straw Hats after they have returned from Enies Lobby, and guess what did Luffy said when he saw Garp?

"GRANDPA!!!!"

Quite a surprise, eh? Everyone was surprised too, but what's most shocking is Luffy's father. His father is Dragon, the mysterious cloaked guy seen in Logue Town! You know; that guy who stopped Smoker from killing Luffy. Dragon is a well known revolutionist; in fact, all of Luffy's crewmates know who Dragon is, and they are all freaked out to learn that Luffy is his son!

One Piece continues to get more and more exciting. I recommend you to read the manga or watch the original anime to get the best experience out of it!


	11. Fox Man

**Chapter 11: The Weird Fox Man in the Forest and His Magical Flute!

* * *

**

With the defeat of Kholdstare, the 5th maiden is rescued. "We rescued the maiden!" says Chopper happily. "But how do we get her out?"

"Thank you for rescuing me, hero," says the maiden. "You only have to rescue two more of us and we can help you defeat Ganon. It's a shame that our powers are not as strong as our ancestors. This must be the reason why we are captured."

"Do not say that, maiden," Link tells her. "I am doing what I must do to rescue you all. Leave the work of defeating Ganon to me!"

"We will give you all the help we can after you rescued us all. The next maiden waits in Misery Mire, which is located in where the desert would be."

And then you know what happens next, so I'm not going to bother saying it.

-

Link and Chopper find themselves outside the Ice Palace, but still on that island in the middle of the lake. "We're out already?!" says Chopper with surprise. "But we didn't even backtrack!"

Link looks across the lake and sees some figures on the other side. "It must be them!" says Link, and he raises his hand and waves. "Hey everyone! We're back!"

-

On the other side, Luffy looks up from eating fish (they went fishing while the two were inside) and looks at that island. "Hey, I think I heard someone calling us from there," he says.

"Yeah, it's them," says Franky, looking at that island also. "They're back."

"Do they plan to swim back or what?" says Zoro who is also eating fish.

"I'll catch them instead!" says Luffy, and he extends his arm towards there.

-

"Luffy is planning to grab us and bring us back!" says Chopper, seeing the arm coming towards them.

"That would make things faster," says Link.

When the arm reaches the edge of the island, Chopper and Link quickly grab hold onto it, and then the arm snaps back towards the mainland at high speed. "EEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!! IT'S TOO FAST!!!!!" cries Link. "WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"

Sure enough, they hit the other side with a large…

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

-

And so, the heroic group is once again on the move towards Misery Mire. "You feeling okay…?" Luffy asks Link.

"I'm still alive…" replies Link, who has extra bandages on his face.

"Sorry…"

"His best ideas usually become your worst nightmare," Zoro says to Link.

"So where's the next destination?" asks Robin.

"The next destination is the desert," replies Link. "And the dungeon is called Misery Mire."

"I find the name strange," comments Nami. "Mire means a swampy and muddy place, but you said it's in a desert? How can you find a swamp in a burning, hot desert?"

"I don't know… Probably the dungeon is very different from its environment."

-

The group eventually came into a forest that isn't creepy like Skull Woods. "This place is eerily quiet…" says Link, looking around with awareness.

"It's a lot better than that hellish forest…" says Nami, trembling at the thought of her experience in Skull Woods.

"I think I smell someone else besides us here," says Chopper, sniffing the air.

"Can it be enemies?" asks Usopp. "Surely they are natives you plan to eat us!"

"Your mind is wandering too much," Zoro says to him.

"Wait, I think I hear someone crying!" says Nami. Everyone stops moving and listens carefully to their surrounding.

"I do hear someone crying," says Robin. "It's not far from here."

"I must be an enemy trying to make a trap to lure us!" says Usopp. "Ever heard the story of an innocent crying girl in the forest who turns into a demon and then attacks anyone who gets lured by her? What if this is true?"

"Really?!" gasps Chopper.

The group follows where the crying sound is coming from. They soon found the source of the sound and quickly hide behind a large bush to avoid being seen. "That's the person crying…" says Nami.

"A fox demon!" gasps Usopp. Sure enough, the person crying is in fact a fox in the form like that of a human!

"This world sure has the most bizarre creatures I've ever seen," says Sanji.

"This is like fairy tale coming true…" adds Franky.

"Careful everyone, we don't know whether he's enemy or friend," Link quietly tell the others. "I'll slowly go over and try to find out his intentions."

"Someone's not listening…" grumbles Nami.

"Who? Hey, Luffy!"

Luffy is already walking up to the crying fox and talking to him, "Hey Mr. Fox! Why are you sitting alone here and crying?"

The fox stops crying and looks up at him, and says, "Uh? You still retain your normal look? How come?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm special!"

"I think so…"

"So why are you crying?"

"I have to admit… I was one of the many people who came to search for the Triforce and got stuck here instead. I was once a great flute player, but I lost my flute… It was made by my father. Without it, I feel lonely…"

"So you lost your flute? No problem! I'll find it for you!"

"You will? Thanks! I'm sure it's not hidden far from here."

Meanwhile, the others are still watching from their hiding place. "That Luffy sure make friends with the oddest people…" says Nami.

"He's an odd person to begin with anyway," says Zoro.

"Will Luffy be safe?" asks Chopper.

Luffy goes around the area and searches for the flute. He lifts up rocks, looks into piles of leaves, dig up dirt, and look into tree holes to look for it. But he keeps on finding nothing. "I can't find it…" he says.

"Never mind… It's probably lost forever…" says the fox. "You don't have to trouble yourself into finding it for me."

"Don't say that! I told you I would help search it for you, so I will keep my words!" replies Luffy, and he continues searching for it.

"You're such a nice guy… But really, this has nothing to do with you, so…"

'"I found it!" says Luffy, holding up a flute in his hand. "It was inside this hole! I think I rabbit stole it."

"Yes! That's my flute!" says the fox happily.

"It's yours!" Luffy tosses the flute to him.

"I'm so glad that I got it back! It's great that it's not broken!" says the fox. He looks at the flute for a long while, and then a frown appears on his face.

"What's wrong again, Mr. Fox?" asks Luffy.

"I don't think I can play my flute in this form. I somehow forgot how to play it when I changed form…"

"Don't say that; you can do it!"

"Thanks for finding it for me, but… Can you play it for me?"

"Um… Okay."

"Let me play it instead," says Link, walking towards them.

"Who are you?" asks the fox.

"I'm his friend, and I am here to defeat the evil Ganon and save this world."

"You mean the bandit Ganon who turned everything in this world like this? Defeating him means that everyone here will be reverted back to normal!"

"I'm sure you will be happy to be back to your normal form."

"I will be glad, but it won't be easy. I heard rumors that Ganon is really powerful and unstoppable."

"I will still try to defeat him no matter what! You can count on me! Now about the flute… You want me to play a tune for you? I know how to play."

"That would be nice. I would really like to hear it one last time."

"Okay," says Link, and he takes the flute from the fox and plays a random tune out of it.

"Ah… What a great song…" says the fox. "How soothing…" After Link has stopped playing, the fox says to him, "Please keep this flute."

"Why? It's yours!" says Link.

"If I cannot play it, then I do not have any reason to keep it. Also, I entrust my fate to you. If you can defeat Ganon, then I will return to my normal life and meet my father again. If you fail, then all is lost… I will lend you my powers using this flute. Play the same tune again and you will be transported to where you want to go the most. It can only be used once, so use it wisely."

"Thanks you for lending me your power!"

"Now I can rest in peace…" After the fox has said this, he slowly turns into wood and stops moving.

"What the?! He turned into a tree!" gasps Luffy.

"The evil powers of Ganon turned everyone like this," says Link sadly. "If we cannot defeat him, then everyone will be hopeless, like he said."

"I see…" says Luffy, lowering his head. "These people are being tortured by Ganon's evil powers, and unless Ganon is defeated, they cannot return to their normal lives." Then he lifts up his face and says, "Okay, then I am going to beat up Ganon badly and make everyone turn back to normal!"

"I'm with you," Link tells him. "Don't forget; I'm the chosen hero and you and your crewmates are my chosen partners. Together, we can defeat Ganon!"

And so, they both return to the others who are waiting for them.

-

After another long while of walking, they finally arrive at the desert, which looks nothing like a desert at all.

"Are deserts supposed to have lots of mud and ponds?" asks Chopper.

"Um… The Dark World version of this desert seems different…" says Link, looking at all the bogs, swamps, marshes, and trees before him.

"Good thing it's not a desert," says Usopp. "Who wants to go through one after all those hardships in Alabasta?"

"Ugh… This place has the same kind of atmosphere as that forest…" says Nami in disgust. She looks around and sees some odd creature poking its head out from the muddy water. "Eeks! There's something in the water!"

"Hopefully it won't attack us," says Link. "C'mon, let's look for the dungeon. It should be easy to find."

They walk through the muddy area while avoiding falling into any traps. There are all kinds of creatures moving about around them, but they don't seem to have any interest in attacking the heroic group.

"Keep close together," says Link while walking carefully. "Some of mud might be deeper than you think; one wrong step and you'll sink in."

"Hey! This giant floating lily pad is so cool!" exclaims Luffy.

"Yeah, they are big. There's nothing in this world that isn't weird," replies Link, and he turns to Luffy and is shocked to see him jumping up and down on top of a giant lily pad. "Hey! I told you not to go far from the others!"

"Look at this lily pad! It bobbles up and down when I jump on it!" says Luffy while bouncing on top of the pad. "You should come and try!"

"Stop messing around, Luffy!" Nami shouts to him. "You're going to get yourself into trouble!"

And trouble did come when Luffy jumped on it too many times, and a hole is made on the surface of the lily pad and Luffy falls through it and into the water below.

SPLASH!

"Help!!!" cries Luffy while desperately trying to stay afloat. "HELP ME!!!!!"

"That idiot…" mumble the others.

Suddenly, a large worm-like monster emerges in the pond that Luffy is in. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! MONSTER!!!!!!!" screams Luffy.

"Oh no! We must rescue him fast!" says Link in panic.

The monster lunges down at Luffy to attack him, but Sanji quickly jumps to the monster and lands a strong kick into its side, and the monster falls to the side and passes out. Sanji flies back to solid ground after the kick. "That should take care of it," he says.

Soon, Luffy is rescued…

"Thanks for helping me, everyone!" he says.

"Get into trouble again and we're not helping you!" shout the others.

"Don't be so mean…"

They continue moving until they come to what looks like a cave. "This must be it," says Link, looking at the cave.

"It looks so scary…" says Chopper. "And the smell coming from inside… It's awful…"

"So who's the next partner?" asks Robin.

Then they all hear a loud thunder, and then the voice of a particular old man is heard. "Do you hear me, Link?" asks the voice. "It is I, Saharalah. I am here to tell you your next partner. Take there chef along with you this time!"

"That would be me," says Sanji. "I'll be glad to help you."

"I hope we can get through it fast and with ease," Link says to him. "Let's work together!"

"Beware, Link," says the voice of Saharalah. "Because all the maidens are near to being rescued, Ganon is becoming more and more worried. He will send out more powerful monsters after you all! You must watch out!"

"I don't care what sort of monsters he sends out after me!" says Luffy. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of him!"

"Be careful, chosen ones!" says Saharalah as his closing statement.

"Okay, shall we go?" Link asks Sanji.

Sanji turns to the girls and says to them, "I will come back as fast as possible and reunite with you two again! Wait for me, my love!"

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever," says Nami without interest. "Just go get the work done and let's get out of this scary place."

"Good luck, cook!" says Robin with a smile.

"I never knew you cared so much about me, Robin," says Sanji happily.

And so, Link and Sanji enter the Misery Mire.

-

Inside the dungeon…

"Ugh… This place reeks…" says Sanji, disgusted.

"It sure does…" says Link, closing his nose. "Let's get out of this room and into another one fast."

They quickly travel into the other room, which doesn't smell as bad as the previous one. "Ah, this is better," says Sanji.

"Whoa… This room is big…" says Link, looking at the large room before them. "And look down also!" They find that they are standing on a net-like floor and they can see through the bottom, which is filled with moving trails of fire.

"What are those things?" asks Sanji.

"Those are fire monsters," replies Link. "Even until now, I don't know how to kill them. So it is best that we run if we ever meet one."

They walk across the net floor, which doesn't seem to have any traps placed around. And it seems suspicious if you ask me… One thing noteworthy is that there are quite a few doors on the walls around here. They head for the door that doesn't have a lock on it, and go through it.

In the next room, they see several Stalfos waiting for them inside. "You're here at last, hero," says the largest Stalfos. "We will kill you and present your head to Master Ganon!"

"You bet!" says Link, taking out his sword.

"So these are one of the many monsters you encountered in the dungeons, eh?" asks Sanji. "They sure look freaky."

"Attack!" commands the largest Stalfos, and the smaller ones charge forward to attack them.

Three Stalfos charge at Link with weapons in their hand. Link swiftly parries their attacks and dashes through them. At first, there seems to be nothing when Link dashed through them, but then the Stalfos slowly break down into pieces.

Another group of Stalfos heads for Sanji and attack him. One Stalfos swings his bone sword at him, but Sanji hops back to avoid the blow and then jumps forward again and lands a kick in its face, knocking the head off. Another Stalfos appears behind him, but before it as a chance to do anything, Sanji spins around and kicks its head off. The third Stalfos jumps towards him, and Sanji responds by also jumping towards him. He lands a powerful kick into the Stalfos's rib and shatters it into pieces.

After all the Stalfos are dead, the largest of them all roars, "Argh! I'll kill you all myself!" He runs forward and slams down his giant bone club into the floor to hit them, but the attack miss when they two jump up into the air. Link and Sanji then drop back down and attack its skull with a strong blow and shatter it into pieces. The headless Stalfos moves around for a while before falling back and breaking down into pieces.

"That was no challenge," says Sanji.

"They were pretty weak all right," says Link. "But I warn you; things will get tougher as we progress on."

Then a small treasure chest magically appears out of thin air after the monsters are defeated. "Whoa! That thing came out of nowhere!" says Sanji, obviously surprised.

Link opens the chest and finds a small key inside. "We can use it to unlock other doors," he explains.

They walk out the room and head for the nearest locked door. Inside, they also encounter several weird monsters. Like in the previous room, they successfully kill all the monster in there and then a chest appears, and inside is another key. They use it to unlock another room, and the same trial awaits them. And then another room where the same thing happens…

Until…

"Man, this is getting repetitive," complains Sanji as they two walk back to the net floor room.

"I have to agree with you," says Link.

When the walk back to that room, they see someone there—a wizard. "Welcome back here," says the wizard. "You have progressed very well getting those keys. But this is as far as you go. I am different from all the other monsters in this dungeon!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Just in case you are finding this quest a bit repetitive (travel to this dungeon and complete it, and then repeat), I have prepared something special just before they reach Turtle Rock. I hope it turns out interesting for you!


	12. Misery Mire

**Chapter 12: Battle with the Monsters of Misery Mire and the Path to Death Mountain!

* * *

**

"Oh yeah? What makes you think are very different from all the other monsters we encountered?" Sanji asks the wizard.

"I rely on powerful magic and my great knowledge to fight down my enemies," replies the wizard. "Those who use only raw power and not their brain fall too easily."

"So that's what you think, eh? That's not always true; I know one person who is really dumb but he's the strongest person you've ever seen. Enough talk; I'm going to kick you out of my sight!" Sanji runs straight towards the wizard and jumps forward, trying to land a kick on him. But to his surprise, the wizard disappears before the hit contacts! "What?!"

The wizard reappears behind him and fires an energy ball at him. However, Sanji rolled to the side fast to avoid it.

"Your opponent isn't only him!" Link shouts to the wizard.

"Of course; how can I forget the person who is causing the biggest problem to Lord Ganon," says the wizard, turning around. "I am the great Wizalfos, the smartest of all of Ganon's henchmen. I shall strike you down!"

Link pulls out his sword and dashes forward and swing it horizontally, but Wizalfos teleported away just before he got hit. Link desperately looks around to see where Wizalfos might reappear next. "Where'd he go?" he wonders. "AHHH!!!" He is suddenly hit by an energy ball that flew down from the air.

"Fighting from the air is nothing to me also!" says Wizalfos proudly, and he is hovering in midair.

"Slice Shoot!"

Wizalfos quickly turns to the source of the shouting and sees Sanji jumping straight up with his leg pointing towards him. "What?!"

Because this came by surprise, Wizalfos didn't avoid the jumping kick in time and got hit hard and falls to the net floor. Sanji lands back down and says, "You're too proud of your own powers, eh?"

"Don't think I will fall so easily!" growls Wizalfos. Suddenly, he senses someone charging at him from behind and so quickly teleports away.

"Dang! Missed again!" says Link, who was trying to hit him just now.

Wizalfos appears on the far side of the room and says, "I will take you down with powerful magic! Sword Rain!" He raises his arms and creates a large ball of energy. The energy ball then explodes into thousands of beams in the shape of swords and they all shoot towards the two.

"Whoa! That's a lot of them!" gasps Sanji.

"Hide behind me quickly!" shouts Link as he quickly pulls up his shield and gets in front of Sanji to shield him.

The energy swords hit all over the place and explodes.

BANG! BOOM! KABOOM! KABANG!

The explosion is so violent that the entire floor is shattered, and everything falls to the lower floor. Well, not all… The only place that is untouched is where Wizalfos is standing. He looks down to the lower floor and gaze at the wreckage, and smiles with pleasure. "Heh heh! Surely you are destroyed by my magic!"

Suddenly, a blue beam shoots out from the lower floor and hits the legs of Wizalfos, encasing them in ice. "What the?!"

Link and Sanji crawl out from the debris below, and Link says, "There is no way we can get killed like this so easily!"

"How can people like you survive my powerful magic?!" growls Wizalfos.

"Maybe it's because we're not normal people," replies Sanji.

"Now that I froze you with my ice rod, you cannot run anymore," says Link.

"And comes the time for me to finish you off," says Sanji. He crouches down and gathers energy into his feet, and then he jumps up really high into the sky while spinning like a wheel.

"What are you doing?! Stop it!" shouts Wizalfos in panic.

"If you want to make pepper into fine powder, then you'll have to crush it into pieces!" replies Sanji. "Concasse!" He drops back down and slams the heel of his foot onto Wizalfo's head.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!

The impact is so hard that the floor beneath him broke apart and they both fall to the bottom.

CRASH!

Link runs over to where they dropped down. "Sanji, are you all right?"

Sanji stands back up and says, "That took care of him. By the way, I touched something hard under his robe and found this." He shows Link a golden key.

"That's the big key!" exclaims Link. "Now we can open the big chest that we will eventually come across in this dungeon!"

"Really?"

"Okay, let's get out of here before…" But before Link can finish speaking, they two hear a sizzling sound. They both turn to look at the side and see a large burning snake-like creature. "Oh snap…"

"You mean these are impossible to kill?" asks Sanji. "I can see why."

"Run!" shouts Link without hesitation, and then he zooms off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sanji quickly runs after him.

The two of them quickly run for their lives as the burning thing chases after them. "How are we going to get out of this?!" cries Sanji.

"I see a door over there!" says Link, pointing to a door on the far end. "Let's hide behind there!"

They quickly rush to the door and run behind it, and then shut it tight. When the burning thing hits the door, it turns to another direction and moves off. "Phew, that was close…" says Link, wiping his forehead.

"Such a shame… I'm a chef and yet I run from fire just now…" says Sanji while lighting up a cigarette in his mouth.

"Don't tell me you want to hit that thing! I tried the ice rod before but the ice melts instantly! Those things are impossible to kill!"

-

In the next area, they come to a long strip of land that is above an endless pit, and there are strange eyes on the walls of both sides. On the far end is large chest. "That's the big chest," says Link. "But I think there are traps all around here that will prevent us from reaching it so easily."

"Whatever the trap is, it's not going to stop us if we keep on rushing," says Sanji.

Link takes a step onto the strip of land, and then one of the eyes on the walls fire a long laser beam at him. Link quickly steps back onto the main floor to avoid it. "Looks like it won't be easy," says Link.

"I know how to get through this kind of thing," says Sanji. "We just need to run fast."

"Maybe that will work."

"Let me show you." Sanji gets into running position and then zips off at a very fast speed. As he runs across the strip of land, all the eyes around him begin firing lasers rapidly, but because Sanji is running very fast, none of the beams shot him, except for one that burned him in the shoulder a bit. Soon, he got to the other side mostly unharmed.

"Wow… He sure is a fast runner," thought Link. "Okay, now's my turn!" He takes out a pair of boots with small wings attached to the side. "It's been a while since I used the Pegasus Boots." He puts them on and then runs forward, this time with a huge burst of speed.

"Wow! He sure runs fast too!" thought Sanji.

Link smoothly run through the barrage of lasers and made it to the other side totally unharmed. "Well, how was that?" asks Link, coming to a stop.

"Not bad."

"Okay, let's go for the chest." Link uses the big key to unlock the chest, and inside is an orange cane. "Uh?"

"An old man's cane? What's the use of this?" asks Sanji.

"I'm sure it has some neat powers, even though it my look odd," says Link. "Now let's find a way out of this room first." He turns and sees a door on one side. He walks up to the door and tries to upon it, but it is closed tightly. "There must be a way to open this door." He looks around again and sees a switch on one corner of the room. He goes over and steps on it, and it causes the door to open. But the instant he walks off the button, the door closes again.

"Looks like we have to get through it fast," says Sanji. "Either that, or we'll have to bust down the door." He throws a kick at the door in hope of breaking it, but the door stood still without any crack. "Whoa! These doors are well made!"

"There's got to be a trick to this," says Link. "I'm sure is cane has something to do with this." He swings the Cane of Somaria in air, and to his surprise, a large orange block pops out of thin air and drops in front of him! "Whoa!"

"How did you do that?" asks Sanji, surprised.

"I just swung the cane and this appeared! Hey wait… I know! Sanji, help me push this block onto the button." Link goes to the other side of the block and pushes it, but to his surprise, the block is really light and he can push it himself. "Whoa… I thought it was gonna be heavy…" He pushes the block onto the button, and despite the block being light, it still pressed down the button.

When the block is placed on the button, the door opens and remains as it is, so the both of them went through with ease.

-

In the next room, it is really dark and impossible to see ahead, but Link got out his lamp and it lighted the way for them. They slowly walk through the dark and quiet hallway, careful not stumble upon anything. Sanji then felt something dripping onto his body, so he looks up and sees a pair of eyes. "What is that?" he asks.

Link looks up and sees more pairs of eyes. "Uh oh, those are Gels. There are slimy and disgusting creatures. We have a problem…"

The Gels begin dropping down in great numbers, and they two quickly shield themselves and run for their lives down the hall. They keep on running until they come to large gap on the floor with muddy water at the bottom. Link looks to the other side and sees that the gap is rather far for them to jump over. "How will we get through this?" he wonders.

Sanji looks back and sees the horde of Gels coming after them. "Looks like we'll have to fight them," he says. He runs to the Gels and throws a kick that sent several of them flying and splattering into the walls. "Ugh! These things are slimy and disgusting."

"I got it!" says Link all of a sudden. He uses the Cane of Somaria to create a block and then throws it into the mud, and the block floats on top of it, but is slowly sinking down. "Sanji! Jump on the block and to the other side!" Link quickly jumps to the other side himself first. After getting rid a fair amount of Gels, Sanji runs to the orange block and uses it as a stepping stone to reach the other side.

The Gels follow them to the other side too, but the block has already sunk into the mud and all the Gels fall into the mud which slowly drags them down until they disappear. "Imagine if we had fallen in there instead…" says Sanji.

"This seems like unnatural mud," says Link.

They continue moving and advance into the final room…

-

"We're facing the lead monster," says Link.

"So that is the monster that has the poor maiden captured, eh?" says Sanji.

Before them is the large eyeball—Vitreous.

"Careful, Sanji," Link tells him. "These boss monsters aren't to be messed with. They are really powerful."

"I'd like to know powerful a single eyeball can be." Sanji runs towards Vitreous without hesitation, but when he steps on the liquid that is surrounding Vitreous, his shoes began to burn, so he quickly hops back. "Whoa! Those are strong acid! My shoe nearly got dissolved!"

"We'll have to fight it from here!" says Link.

Vitreous commands the smaller eyeballs around him to go attack them. A group of eyeballs jump towards Link and try to tackle him. Link skillfully swings his sword and cleaves the eyeballs in half. More come down towards him from the air, and Link quickly rolls to the side and hurls a bomb at where they landed. The explosion blasted the eyeballs into pieces.

More eyeballs head for Sanji to attack him. He swings his leg once and took them all out in a single sweep. More and more come after him from all sides, so he quickly performs a sweeping kick on the floor and knocked them all away. "Man, these things sure are annoying!" grumbles Sanji.

At this moment, Vitreous's pupil begins to emit spark. "I have a bad feeling about this," says Link. When Vitreous is done charging, he fires a huge thunderbolt, and because it came so fast, Link got caught unnoticed and is zapped.

BZAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"

"Link!" shouts Sanji. He turns to Vitreous and angrily says, "How dare you?!" He runs towards the eyeball and jumps into the air above the acidic water, planning to land a kick from midair. Vitreous looks up and fires another thunderbolt, which hits Sanji and sends him flying back onto the floor, thankfully not on the acid. "Ugh!"

Link slowly got back up and reaches for a red potion, but there is no more inside the bottle. "I should've bought more before coming here…" he thought. "Oh well, can't cry over spilt milk." He got out his bow and arrows and begins shooting Vitreous with them. Vitreous didn't budge when the arrows were coming and got shot in the side. The eyeball squirms with pain upon getting hit and then fires another thunderbolt at Link. Link quickly brings up his shield, but the power of the thunderbolt is too powerful and his shield gets burned into ashes! "Oh no! My only shield!"

Vitreous then hops out from its sitting place and bounces towards Link. Link quickly runs to the side before he got squashed by the bouncing eyeball. Vitreous turns towards Link and hops after him again, and every time Vitreous lands on the floor, the whole room shakes. "At this rate, he can make the whole place collapse!" thought Link.

The cat-and-mouse chase kept on for a while until Sanji hops in between the two. "You ugly monster! You have crossed my path!" says Sanji angrily. He throws a kick at Vitreous and sends him crashing backwards. The eyeball got back up and bounces towards him again furiously. When the eyeball got near, Sanji raises his leg 180 degrees into the air and kicks him towards the ceiling. "Anti-Manner Kick Course!" Vitreous hits the ceiling and falls back down, but before he touches the floor, Sanji kicks him across the room again. The eyeball hits the wall and bounces back towards him, and Sanji jumps up and kicks the eyeball from the top, smashing it hard onto the floor. Sanji then lands next to Vitreous and then gathers energy into right foot, and then throws a powerful kick at the giant eyeball. "Mutton Shot!"

The powerful kick sends the eyeball flying backwards and crashing through walls after walls.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sanji then takes out a cigarette and lights it in his mouth. "Dessert is unnecessary, I guess."

Link is amazed beyond words at seeing Sanji's insane kicking skills and the fact that he took out Vitreous so easily. "Wow… Is this really human strength…? What powerful feet he's got!"

Then suddenly… Okay, you know what will happen already, so no use typing down the whole thing.

"So that's the maiden?" asks Sanji. "She sure is a beautiful gal!"

"Thank you for rescuing me from the clutches of Ganon's evil monsters, hero," says the maiden. "Only Princess Zelda is left. She is located at Turtle Rock, which is found on Death Mountain."

"Death Mountain…" Link says quietly to himself.

"That is also where Ganon's Tower is located, but you cannot enter in there until you rescued Zelda. Please, she is waiting for you. Please make it on time…"

"We will, maiden."

After their conversation, the same thing happens again. Ya ya ya yah…

-

"Hey, do you think this fish is edible?" asks Luffy, holding up a grotesque fish.

"Ugh! I don't think that such an ugly thing can be edible!" says Nami with a disgusted face.

"Then it's no use to me." Luffy throws the ugly fish back into the swamp.

"Hey! They're back!" says Chopper, pointing to the dungeon entrance.

"Hey guys!" says Link as he steps out with Sanji.

"Nami! Robin! Did you miss me?" asks Sanji with hearts in his eyes. "Are you hurt? Come into my arms!"

"I should be the one asking if you are hurt or not…" Nami says to him.

"Welcome back!" says Robin.

"Okay, let's get out of this horrible place," says Link. "I admit it gives me bad feelings…"

So they quickly head out of the swamp and back to the fields.

-

"Our next destination is the Turtle Rock," says Link. "And we need to climb up that mountain." He points to the mountain ranges in the distance.

"Cool! We're gonna go for some mountain climbing!" says Luffy. "I hope it is fun!"

"Those mountain… They don't look too friendly…" says Usopp with fear.

"I have a bad feeling about this too…" says Chopper.

"Ganon's hideout is also there, but we must rescue the last maiden, Zelda, first before we can fight him," explains Link.

"So the end is coming at last," says Franky.

"Good, I am starting to get tired of this save-the-world stuff," says Nami.

"But I haven't got to do anything yet!" says Luffy. "I wanna send Ganon flying before we go back home!"

"I haven't got a chance to shine yet, and that pervert cook got his spotlight already…" says Zoro.

"C'mon, let's go to Death Mountain fast," says Link. "The end is near."

-

And so, the group begins moving towards the direction of the mountain. They eventually come to the base of the mountain, where they stop by a lake for a little rest. "We should get ourselves refreshed first," says Link. "It's going to be hard getting up there."

"Yes, I can see it," says Usopp, looking up the mountain. "It's so high! I can't see the top!"

"Are you sure we have to climb up this towering rock?" asks Nami. "You gotta be kidding me! It can take a whole day to get up there! Plus, I'm not the best when it comes to climbing rocks!"

"Then allow me to carry you, Ms. Nami!" says Sanji happily.

"You're right… This mountain does look too steep to climb," says Link, looking towards the top. "I'm afraid even I can't climb that high."

"Isn't there any other way to reach the top?" asks Robin.

Then Link remembers that fox man gave him a flute and told him to use it if they ever need help. "Should I use it now or what?" wonders Link.

Meanwhile, Luffy is throwing stones into the lake for fun. Then he notices a sign next to him that writes, "_Please refrain from throwing round objects into that circle of rocks on the lake._"

"Round objects?" says Luffy curiously. He goes over to Link and asks him, "Hey Link! Do you have any more of those round bombs?"

"Yes I have, but what for?" asks Link.

"I want to make an experiment."

"Here you go," says Link, handing him an unlighted bomb.

"Thanks!" Luffy takes the bomb and goes over to the lake. "I wonder what will happen if I disobey the sign?" Then he hurls the bomb into the circle of rocks not to far too into the lake. The round bomb falls into the circle, but nothing happens. "Nothing is happening…"

Then at this moment, a large catfish-like creature pops out from inside the circle. "Was it you who disobeyed the sign and threw in something round?" asks the catfish.

"Woohoo! Something happened!" says Luffy excitedly. "Yep, it's me!"

"Why must you do this? Can't you read? Why can't I have a good rest? Argh!"

"I'm sorry, mister."

"Forget it… Take this medallion and stop disturbing me!" The catfish spits out a golden medallion next Luffy's leg and then sinks back into the water again.

Luffy picks up the medallion and looks at it. "What's this?" He goes over to the others and shows it to them.

"Wow! Gold!" exclaims Nami. "Where did you find it?"

"I tossed the bomb into that part of the lake and a weird fish gave it to me."

"Link, may I have a bomb?" Nami asks Link.

"Um… I don't think it's a good idea to do it again…" Link tells him.

"Shut up and give me a bomb!"

Without any choice, Link hands her an unlighted bomb. Nami happily runs to the lake and throws it into the circle of rocks. The catfish pops up again and says angrily, "I thought I said not to throw anymore round objects in here!"

"Please give me a gold coin!" says Nami. "I tossed you a round object, so…"

"You want gold? I'll give you gold!" The catfish spits out a golden bomb out of his mouth, and it's lighted.

"Thanks!" says Nami, catching the bomb.

"Now see ya, sucker!"

"Hey wait! This isn't what I want!" screams Nami. In great panic, she hurls the bomb back into the circle of rocks, and an explosion occurs and the catfish is seen blasting out of the water and into the sky, where it disappears in a twinkle.

"Cool!" says Luffy. "That weird fish sure flew far away!"

"People are heartless nowadays…" grumbles Nami.

"Okay… I think we have enough rest for now," says Link. "Let's get moving."

"So you want to scale Death Mountain, right?" asks a voice.

Everyone turns around and sees a ghost floating there. "EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! GHOST!!!!!!!!!" shriek Usopp and Chopper.

"Who are you?" asks Link.

"Don't be scared; I'm not here to harm you," says the ghost. "I was only asking if you want to scale the mountain."

"Yes."

"I know a quick way up there," says the ghost. He points to a cave found on the base of the mountain. "Follow the cavern path and you'll eventually reach the top of the mountain."

"Can this guy be trusted?" asks Sanji.

"Whether you want to trust me or not, it's your choice. I used to be the guide around this place, even after I died."

"If that's so, then it's safe to trust you!" says Luffy.

"But I can't guarantee it's safe path. You may encounter several dangers. Hehehehe…" After saying all these, the ghost fades out of existence.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go in there," says Nami.

"But we have no choice. Surely it's a better option than climbing the mountain," says Link.

"He's right!" says Luffy. "How do we know if that path will work or not until we tried going through it. If we still cannot reach the top of the mountain, then we'll come back out and climb up it instead!"

"If you ask me, I prefer walking through a cave to reach the top rather than climbing…" says Usopp.

"Then why are you trembling with fright as if you're scared to go inside the cave?" Zoro asks him.

"Okay, everyone! Now it's decided! We'll enter that cave!" says Luffy.

"Well, let's go," says Link.

-

Meanwhile, on top of the mountain and inside a large tower…

"They're closing in on us…" says Agahnim while looking into a crystal ball. "Monsters, stop them from rescuing Zelda!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

It's going to be a hard trip up the mountain…


	13. Death Mountain

I would like to thanks Nintendogeek and Cfhero for being the only people to constantly review. This story isn't getting many reviews, so it is a big failure…

**Chapter 13: The Road to Death Mountain Summit! A Cave Full of Deaths!

* * *

**

High atop Death Mountain stands the gigantic and marvelous-looking tower known as Ganon's Tower. In the top floor, a large bulking pig-like demon sits upon a large throne; he is none other than the great king of evil, Ganon.

"Agahnim…" roars Ganon in a voice that rumbles the whole room. "How are those heroes progressing?"

The wizard Agahnim kneels before Ganon and says in a frightened tone, "My lord, I bring bad news. They are closing to rescue the final maiden, Zelda. If they…"

"I don't want to hear anymore! You know what will happen if they succeed in rescuing Zelda! All my plans will come to naught! You will hold responsible for all of this."

"Don't worry, my lord," says Agahnim while trembling in fright. "I have sent out some of our elite monsters to kill them. The heroes are now in the cavern system that leads to the mountain summit. Our monsters are masters of assassination and ambushes; surely they can kill those heroes silently and quickly. They will not fail you!"

"They better not, Agahim. You know what happens if everything fails," growls Ganon.

"I know, my lord… You don't have to worry about it…"

-

Inside the mountain cave…

"Yoohoo! Is anyone here?" shouts Luffy?

"Yoohoo! Is anyone here?" replies the echo.

"Hey! Stop saying the same thing as me!" shouts Luffy.

"Hey! Stop saying the same thing as me!" replies the echo again.

"Would you stop talking to yourself?" Nami tells him.

"But there's this mysterious, invisible guy repeating whatever I said!" says Luffy.

"Have you ever heard of an echo?"

The group continues to travel through the cave, not aware of the many eyes looking at them from the dark holes on the walls. At least two of them are aware though. "I smell lots of people around us," says Chopper.

"There really are many people around us," says Zoro.

"How come I don't know that?" asks Link.

"All I can say is that you're not a skilled enough fighter yet. A skilled fighter will know when enemies are around."

Hearing this made Link a bit mad.

"Okay, I know you people are hiding around," says Zoro. "Come out and fight us!"

Then an arrow shoots out from a hole on the wall and towards Luffy, who reacted fast and avoided it. "Whoa! That was close!" he cries.

Then several Moblins appear from behind rocks and those holes. "You are now surrounded!" says on the Moblins. "You have no more places to run, so die!"

"Like we're going to give up so easily!" says Link, taking out his sword.

"Right! We're not going to die here," says Luffy, cracking his fist.

Usopp, Nami, and Chopper quickly run behind a large rock and cheer for them, "Go get them, you guys!"

"You guys are no help when in situations like this…" Zoro says to them strangely.

"Die!" shouts the lead Moblin, and the whole mob charges forward, trampling that lead Moblin.

Two Moblins with axes charge at Link and swing their weapons at him. Link avoids the attack by jumping over the strike and then slashes them both in the back. Right after he landed, another Moblin runs up to him and brings a sword down, but Link blocks it using his sword and shield, and then he parries the attack and dashes by the Moblin, cutting him in the waist in the process, and the Moblin falls over.

Several Moblin charge towards Luffy with weapons in their hands and yelling mad war cries that goes like, "HIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy throws several super fast punches and that smacks those Moblins badly and sends them flying. After the mob is taken out, another Moblin appears besides Luffy and swings his sword at his head, but Luffy quickly stretches his head far to the side and then back again, headbutting the Moblin the process. "Gum Gum Bell!"

KONK!

Several Moblins run towards Zoro with swords in their hand and also yelling war cries. Zoro wields all three of his swords and dash at them, spinning skillfully and gracefully right through the mob. The Moblins at first felt nothing, and then wounds suddenly appear on their bodies and they scream and fall over. Several more Moblins appear in front of him and swing their weapons at him. Zoro easily blocked them all using his swords and then dashes right through them. "Demon Slash!" And slashed them into pieces.

Sanji runs at thee Moblins and lands a kick into each of their faces. Another Moblin tries to hit him, but Sanji jumps onto his head and grabs onto his face and balances on top using only one hand. Then several Moblins charge toward him and that Moblin from all sides, so Sanji performs a spinning helicopter kick from atop the Moblin's head. "Party Table Kick Course!"

KICK! KICK! KICK! SMASH!

After all the Moblins are kicked out, Sanji hops off the Moblin he was on and kicks him away.

"Weapons Left!" Franky detaches his hand and begins firing bullets at the Moblins, shooting them down one by one. An arrow is shot in from the side and is about to hit him, but Franky quickly brings up his arm, which immediately expands to the shape like a shield, and it bounces the arrow off. Franky turns to the Moblin who shot the arrow and launches his arm at him. "Strong Right!"

POW!

That was the sound of the Moblin being punched out silly.

Robin finds herself surrounded by 8 Moblins, who are all ready to kill her. Robin closes her eyes and places her arms in a crossed position, and says, "Huit Fleur!" Then arms appear under each of the Moblins and punch them in their chins, and they're out.

After a long but easy fight, all the Moblins are defeated. "Hooray! We won!" shouts Luffy with joy.

"Don't be too happy yet," Link tells him. "Our real victory lies in the defeat of Ganon."

"I know that."

-

The group continue to walk along the path, keeping together as much as possible. Once in a while, they would have to climb up rocks and steep slopes, as one must do to reach a mountain top. After all, this cave is supposed to lead to the summit.

Of course, climbing isn't all too easy. Weak ones like Nami and Usopp get tired very easily and complain that about wanting to get carried by someone, and only Nami got her request fulfilled by you-know-who.

After a while of climbing…

"How far until we reach the top…?" cries Usopp. "I can't take it anymore…"

"I don't know too either," replies Link. "We're inside the cave and cannot see outside, so we can only just move on ahead until we reach the top."

"Hey look! Look at the beautiful glittering gems on the ceiling!" says Luffy, looking at the ceiling.

Link looks up too and says, "There sure are a lot. I've always heard about treasures hidden in Death Mountain, but because people always got lost while inside, nobody ever really proved it. Guess this proves that it's true."

"They're so beautiful!" exclaims Nami with sparkly eyes.

"All right; we don't have time for this. Let's get going."

"I wonder if we can collect some of them?" asks Luffy.

-

The group advances higher and higher into the mountain. After a while, they all settle down for a rest. "I'm so tired…" complains Chopper. "I need a rest."

"Me too…" says Usopp.

"All right then; let's sit here for a while," says Link, and the group picks a clear and safe spot to settle down.

"Have you noticed that there's not a single enemy after that army we encountered down there?" asks Zoro.

"I did notice that too, and it's strange," says Link. "But as long as there are no dangers threatening us, it's fine."

"And has anyone noticed that the number of people here seems wrong?" asks Sanji.

There was a silent for a while as everyone looks around, and then screams out, "WHERE'S LUFFY?!?!?!"

-

Somewhere in the cave…

"Um… Where is everyone?" wonders Luffy, who is wandering around the cave. "I only stopped to pick those gems, and everyone disappeared just like that!"

-

Back to the others…

"That dumb captain…" says Nami, slapping her forehead. "If he gets lost in a place like this, then it'll be impossible to find him."

"But we can't just leave him here, can we?" asks Zoro.

"I'm sure I can smell out his scent," says Chopper. "I can find him fast."

"We have to find him as fast as possible!" says Link. "Surely he will run into danger!"

"I wouldn't worry about that point," says Nami. "He's capable of protecting himself. Of course, we still need to find him as he cannot tell which direction is which. So Chopper and I will go look for him, and Sanji, come with me also. I need you to be my bodyguard!"

"Yes, my lady!!! It's a pleasure to your bodyguard!" says Sanji happily with hearts in his eyes.

"We'll wait here for your return," says Robin. "Hope you find him fast!"

And Nami, Chopper, and Sanji set off to find Luffy.

-

"Smelled him, Chopper?" Nami asks the reindeer.

"Still no scent of him…" says Chopper disappointedly. "He doesn't seem to be in this place at all."

"Oh man… Where on earth can he be?"

"I'm always ready to help you, Ms. Nami!" says Sanji as if he's brainwashed with love or something.

"You don't just stand there!" Nami tells him. "Go and help find our dumb captain also!"

"Yes, madam!" And Sanji begins shouting in every direction, "Luffy! Where are you?"

"Hey! I picked up a scent!" says Chopper.

"Really?" asks Nami.

"It's close by…" Chopper follows the scent and pokes his head into a hole on the cave wall. "It's from in here!"

"How can Luffy be in there?"

"Eeks!" Chopper quickly jerks off from the hole as several spiders crawl out from there. "This isn't it!"

"YAAAAAAAA!!!!!! SPIDERS!!!!!" screams Nami in fright.

"Nami-san! Come into my arms!" shouts Sanji. Nami quickly hops onto both his arms and Sanji begin running for his life too. "HELP! I HATE SPIDERS!!!!!!"

_Note: Sanji is afraid of spiders, as shown in Jaya arc when they are searching for the South Bird._

Chopper looks at them strangely. "Uh…"

-

Somewhere, Luffy is wandering around. "Uh… No one at all, and I'm getting tired…" says Luffy. "Where can they be?" He continues to walk around for a while, and then something comes to his mind. "Hey, they said to keep on moving upwards, right? Perhaps they're at the top already! All I have to do is keep on moving up! I'll just bust a hole in the ceiling and climb up! That's so smart of me!" He looks up at the ceiling above him, and then he gathers energy to his foot and shoots it upwards very fast. "Gum Gum Volcano!"

-

At the floor above…

"Hey, did you feel a rumbling?" asks Nami.

"I felt it too," says Sanji. "There must be something beneath us trying to burst up! It could be a monster! Nami-san! Quick, come to my arms for safety at once!"

Suddenly, the floor beneath them bursts open with such a great force that they are knocked to the side. "What is that?!" gasps Chopper.

The thing that shot up from the floor continues to move up and hits the ceiling above, once again smashing through it. The impact causes stalactites and rock to drop down.

CRASH! BANG!

"YAAAAAA!!!!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!?!?!?!" screams Nami at the top of her voice.

"Nami! Come to me quick!" shouts Sanji with wide open arms, but he is hit by the falling rocks and buried underneath. "YAAAAAA!"

"SANJI!!!!!!!!" shouts Chopper.

-

Downstairs…

"Okay! Now to shoot up!" says Luffy, retracting his foot back. He stretches up his arm and grabs the side of the hole on the ceiling, and pulls himself back. "Gum Gum Rocket!" He lets go his feet off the ground and is shot upwards, right through the hole and up.

Nami and Chopper are on the upper floor when they see Luffy shooting up very fast. "Hey! I saw Luffy shooting up!" says Chopper.

"Don't tell me it was him who caused that shaking just now!" says Nami. "I'm going to get him for this! Chopper! After him, quick!"

"Yes, Nami! Hold onto me!" says Chopper. Nami jumps onto Chopper and he jumps up through the hole on the ceiling, going after Luffy.

Meanwhile, Sanji got up from the rocks he was buried underneath and looks around, "Uh? Where are you, Nami and Chopper! Answer me!"

-

Back with the others…

"What's taking them so long?" asks Usopp.

"You know how hard it is trying to find that captain of ours?" Zoro tells him.

"Is he always like that?" asks Link.

"Most of the time. Sometimes I wonder how come he's the captain."

"It must be really tough for you guys, eh?"

"At least we all got used to it."

Robin got up and says, "I want to have a walk around here. I'll be back shortly."

"Be careful," Link tells her.

"Don't worry; I will." And Robin walks off.

She walks into a nearby passage and looks around. She eventually wandered into a large cave room with some skeletons and artifacts. "Hmmm… These must be people who came to search for the Triforce and died," she says to herself. "By looking at these bones, they're probably several months old."

While she is busy examining these 'historical' stuffs, a large figure appears behind her. The figure lifts up its weapon, a large axe, and then brings it down on top her. Robin felt something and turns around, but she is too late to dodge and the axe hits her on top of the head.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

-

"Uh? I think I felt something," says Zoro.

"What's wrong?" Franky asks him.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that something just happened," says Zoro as he stands up. "I'll be back."

"What's with him?" asks Link.

"He's quite a sensitive guy," replies Usopp. "He's almost always the first person to be aware of our surroundings. Don't worry; this means he's going to kick butt again! You can always rely on him!"

-

Robin is now lying on the ground with white eyes, and if you know enough One Piece, white eyes mean totally knocked out beyond consciousness. She also has a large bleeding wound on her head, and large imposing knight is standing next to her with an axe in its hand. Luckily, he hit her with the flat part of the axe, so she didn't get cut in half or any bloody mess. The knight raises his axe one more time, this time with the blade pointing down at her. As the axe comes down with full force, a sword appears underneath the blade and blocks it successfully. The knight looks to his side and sees Zoro blocking the blow with his sword.

"I knew she was in trouble," says Zoro. "So it was you, right?"

"You are able to block a swing of my axe," says the knight. "You have incredible strength…" The knight withdraws his axe and introduces himself, "I am Iron Knuckle, one of Lord Ganon's elite soldiers. He gave us the command to kill you all."

"But I will not allow you to kill my friend without your permission," says Zoro, tying his bandana around his head like he always does when a big fight is starting. "You'll have to kill me first."

"With pleasure," says Iron Knuckle, readying his giant axe.

-

Nami and Chopper hop through the last hole on the ceiling. "We must be on the top already," says Chopper.

"Now where on earth is he?" asks Nami.

"I can still smell his scent; he shouldn't be too far off."

Then a large centaur-like creature appears in front of them. Screw that; it IS a centaur. "I have been waiting for you," says the centaur.

"Ah… Of all times, when Sanji is not here…" says Nami while trembling with fright.

"We left him downstairs…" says Chopper.

"I am the great Lynel, one of Ganon's elite soldiers," says the centaur. "I am ordered to kill you and your friends."

"Please, we don't have to fight all the time, do we?" asks Nami, trying to talk her way out of this. "We can just settle down and talk over this quietly… Um…" Then she runs behind Chopper. "Chopper! Go get him!"

"Why me?!" asks Chopper.

"Because you have to protect a girl!"

"Ugh… All right! I'll take on you, monster!" Chopper says to Lynel. Chopper charges forward and tries to ram the centaur with his horns.

Lynel reaches out his massive arms and easily grabbed Chopper by the head. "Ya! Let me go!" cries Chopper. Lynel then hurls Chopper aside and he hits his head on a rock.

BANG!

"Chopper!" screams Nami, and then she sees Lynel approaching her. "Oh no! Please don't! I don't know how to fight!" She quickly runs for her life.

"You're not running anywhere!" says Lynel, and then he runs after her.

Nami keeps on running until she comes to a cliff. "Oh no! There's no more place to run!" she cries. She turns around and sees the centaur approaching her.

"You have no more places to go. Die!" Lynel then grabs her by the collar.

"Help! Let me go! Help me!" screams Nami.

Lynel then lifts her up by the shirt and begins spinning her above his head like a lasso rope.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! I'M GETTING DIZZY!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nami screams bloody murder.

Lynel then lets go his hand and hurls Nami away, ripping off her shirt in the process. And for you perverts (like me) out there, she is wearing a black bra and not topless so that this story can remain rated T. Nami flies straight over the cliff and crashes headfirst into the wall on the other side.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

All you can see of Nami is her lower torso and legs dangling out from the wall over the pit below. Her upper torso is sticking out the other side of the wall, but her eyes are white and her head is bleeding severely.

"One down," says Lynel. "That deer from earlier isn't taken care of yet." He turns around and heads back for Chopper.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Perhaps I'm a bit too rough on poor Nami and Robin. You may say I'm crazy, but I am quite obsessed with damsels in distress, so…

Anyway, get ready for some fighting next chapter! The law of One Piece is every bad guy that did terrible things is sure to receive a huge beating eventually.

And Nintendogeek: Good luck on your final battle!


	14. Real Man

Sorry for the wait; I was busy playing with a new game, and I want to beat it first before starting this chapter.

**Chapter 14: A Real Man Never Loses When Fighting For a Woman!

* * *

**

"So… Where's the exit to this cave?" wonders Luffy while looking left to right. "And where is everybody? They must be outside already. I better go look for them." Then he walks off, not noticing a giant single eye glaring at him from behind.

-

Chopper got back up after getting hit in the head by a rock. "Ow… That hurts…" he groans. "Uh? What happened? Oh yeah, it's the monster who attacked me!" He turns around and sees Lynel coming towards him.

"This time I'm going to kill you, just like that girl," says the centaur.

Hearing this, Chopper is shocked. "What?! You said you killed Nami?!"

"Yes, and you're next."

"No! This can't be possible! She can't possibly die so easily!"

Without saying a word, Lynel throws a kick into Chopper's face and sends him rolling across the place roughly.

CRASH!

Chopper painfully gets back up. "I must fight him… There's no way out of here left!"

Lynel charges forward again for another attack and Chopper quickly eats a rumble ball and then changes into Jump Point and hops into the air to avoid charging attack. Chopper lands behind Lynel, but the centaur uses its hind legs to kick Chopper and sends him crashing again.

Chopper gets back up again and brushes off the pain he received, and he charges forward and turns into Heavy Point and throws a punch at the centaur. Lynel easily blocked the punch by grabbing Chopper's fist with his hand, and then he hurls Chopper away.

CRASH!

"Waa… He's too tough…" cries Chopper. Lynel appears in front of him and throws another punch forward. Chopper instantly switches to Guard Point, but the power of the punch is so hard that he is once again sent crashing to the side in pain. "Even Guard Point won't work…"

"Die!" shouts Lynel as he picks up a large boulder from the side and hurls it at Chopper.

"Oh no!" Chopper screams. "Arm Point!" His arms become really big and muscular and he hits the boulder with his hooves, shattering the boulder into pieces. Immediately afterwards, he rushes forward to Lynel and then smashes him in the chest hard. "Kokutei Cross!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" Lynel flies back from the hit and crashes onto the ground with a large wound on his body.

Chopper collapse to the ground in exhaustion. "I did it…" But to his horror, Lynel stood back up and took a drink from the water pouch he is carrying with him.

"That was quite a hit, but I have fully recovered after drinking red potion," says Lynel. "Now I am much more powerful than before!"

"Oh no! 3 minutes is also up!" says Chopper. "I don't have much energy left to fight him!"

"This time you're finished!" Lynel dashes forward very fast and throw a quick punch into Chopper's face.

BANG!

"Ya! I must defeat him fast!" thought Chopper. He runs towards Lynel and then jumps up. "Jump Point!" His legs grow very long and he lands his foot into Lynel's face and kicks off into the air. Immediately after he landed, Chopper turns into Arm Point again and readies to deliver an uppercut at Lynel. "Kokutei Roseo!"

When he delivered the attack, Lynel avoids it and grabs him by his hands and held them down. "Oh no! He stopped my attack!" gasps Chopper. Lynel then hits Chopper in the face again and then picks him up and slams him against the ground.

BANG!

Using his legs, Lynel tramples on top of Chopper mercilessly.

SMASH! STOMP! CRASH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Chopper.

And then Lynel kicks Chopper with such a strong force that he flies across the place and crashes right through the wall and into the next area.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

"Another one down," Lynel says to himself, but then he sees Chopper coming back out again.

"I must not lose here…" groans Chopper. "I must help Nami… She must be gravely injured… I am a man, so I must not lose…"

"You're still alive? This time you're going to die!" Lynel gallops towards Chopper and readies to hit him with some deadly attack when suddenly something hits Lynel hard in the chest and sends him crashing backwards. "Gah!"

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"You all right, Chopper?" Sanji asks the reindeer.

"Sanji… It's you…" says Chopper weakly.

"You put up a fight with that monster, eh? Now take a rest; I'll handle things from here."

"Sanji… That monster said he killed Nami… But… I don't believe it!"

Sanji turns Lynel and looks at him with an angry eye. "I'm not sure whether or not you killed Nami-san, but whatever you did to Ms. Nami, I will not forgive you!"

Lynel gets back up and says, "I'm going to kill you all!"

-

In another place…

CLASH! CLANG!

That was the sound of Zoro's sword clashing with Iron Knuckle's axe. After much weapon clashing, they hop back to their starting places. "You have great skills for a human," IK says to Zoro.

"Of course," he replies. "That's what is required to become the greatest swordsman."

"But in the end, we monsters are stronger than you! En guard!" IK runs forward with his axe raised overhead, and he slams it down towards Zoro, who hops back to avoid it.

After landing from the jump, Zoro dashes at IK and clash his weapons with him. IK lifts up his axe again and brings it back down, but Zoro shields it with his swords in a cross formation. Using his strength, he pushes axe, along with IK, back and then slashes him across the waist. IK got back to his feet and says, "Even if you have great strength, you cannot cut through my armor. It is not the kind of metal you know."

"That would be worth trying," says Zoro. "Now take this! Bull Needle!" He lowers his head and points two of his swords to the front, and then dashes forward like a bull. He hits IK in the body and sends the knight flying backwards. "Tiger Hunt!" Zoro then jumps towards him with both swords raised, and then brings it down on top of the still airborne IK and smashes him to the ground hard; however, the impact against the ground is so hard that IK actually bounced back up. Zoro lands next to him and places one sword above IK and another below him, and then closes in both swords onto his body. "Crab Grab!"

SLAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

The combo of attacks sends Iron Knuckle rolling and crashing along the ground. "That should do," says Zoro.

IK stood back up with several scratches on his body. "You… How can you do damage to my ultimate armor…?"

"Because I'm not the kind of the swordsman you know."

"This is it! I'm going to use the strongest attack! I originally thought it was unnecessary to use it against a small enemy like you!" IK holds out his axe and begins spinning in place very fast.

"What's the fun of spinning in place?" asks Zoro.

"360 Degree Earth Shaker!" IK stops spinning and instantly slams his axe into the ground really hard, resulting in the ground to burst open and several rocks shoot up towards Zoro.

"Whoa!" Zoro quickly uses his swords to cut away the incoming rocks, but one hits him in the face, and then another larger one hits him in the body and pushes him into a wall. "Ya!"

"360 Degree Earth Shaker!" IK hits the ground with his axe again, causing more rocks to shoot up towards him. They hit the wall around Zoro with such a force that the ceiling begins shaking also. Eventually, the ceiling collapse down on top of Zoro.

CRAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!! BANG!

"Nobody can survive my ultimate attack," says IK, placing his axe against his shoulder. "Uh?" He notices the pile of rocks moving. To his surprise, Zoro stood back up, lifting a large piece of rock above his head.

"That hurts a lot, you metal head," says Zoro while breathing heavily.

"Incredible… To survive being buried underneath those rocks… What are you?" says IK in shock.

"The man who will become the greatest swordsman in the world!" Zoro hurls the rock at IK, who slashes it in half. The moment he cut it in half, Zoro appears in front of him in a blink of an eye and knocks him backwards with a strong impact from the sword. Zoro then slashes IK in the body over and over rapidly, not giving the knight a chance to fight back.

SLASH! HACK! SLAAAAAASH! CLANG! CLAAAAAAAAASH!

"Ugh! What power…!" gasps IK as he takes the damaging blows.

"Demon Slash!" Zoro performs a dashing slash through IK and leaves behind a large X mark on his armor.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" screams IK, and then he drops to his knees.

Zoro turns to look at him and says, "It's over, I guess…"

"No… Not yet…" says IK, slowly getting back up. "I still have one last trick."

"And that would be…"

IK points his axe next to the still unconscious Robin and threatens her. "If you move, she dies."

"Tsk! You're playing dirty!"

"There is nothing you can do now! The moment I see a movement from you, then… What the?!"

Several hands appear around IK and grab him by the limbs and hold him in place. "What on earth?!" he gasps.

Robin got back up from the ground and says, "You thought I was lying here without any idea of what's going on? I was waiting for the right chance to get up."

"Hey Robin, you fine?" Zoro asks her.

"My head still hurts, but I'm fine," she replies.

"Let go!" cries IK.

"I'll handle him alone, Robin," says Zoro. "You don't need to interfere with me."

"As you wish, Mr. Swordsman," says Robin, commanding her arms to disappear.

"108 Pound Cannon!" Zoro slashes the air using all 3 swords and shot out a large wind blade that travels forward in a spiral formation. The wind blade hits IK in the body and makes him fly backwards.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Zoro rushes to him and hits him with a jumping upwards slash. "Tower Climb!" At the peak of his jump, Zoro drops back down and slashes him again. "Tower Climb Respond!" Immediately when he lands, Zoro hits him with a horizontal slash. "Flash!" And the impact sends IK crashing backwards into a wall.

CRAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Ugh… Gaaaah…" groans IK in pain.

Zoro sheathes two of his swords, and then he holds one sword behind his back and slowly rotates it in a circle. "One-Sword Style, Lion's Song!" He zips forward in a blinding speed and delivers a single but extremely power slash onto IK's body.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A large wound is torn across Iron Knuckle's body, and he falls limp onto the ground.

"Phew… Finished at last…" says Zoro, taking off his bandana from his head.

"Well done, swordsman!" Robin says to him with a smile.

"Be careful yourself next time. Don't always make people go around rescuing you."

"I'll be careful next time."

-

Back to the previous fight…

"I will never forgive you for killing Nami!" Sanji says angrily to Lynel.

"Then you shall join her!" roars Lynel loudly.

"I'll avenge for her!" Sanji dashes forward very fast and swings his leg at the centaur. Lynel brought up his arm in front of him and easily blocked the kick. Sanji switches to the other leg, but it also got blocked. After blocking the hit, Lynel throws a fist at Sanji and tries to hit him, but Sanji jumped over him and lands behind him to avoid the attack. However, after Sanji landed, Lynel kicks him with his hind legs and sends him crashing into the wall.

Lynel then turns around and gallops towards Sanji to hit him. Sanji hop up in time to avoid it and Lynel runs into the wall instead. Sanji drops on Lynel's back and stomps him hard, and then he jumps down behind him and kicks him in the rear hard, smashing him deeper into the wall.

BANG!

"Argh!" Lynel turns around and faces Sanji again. Sanji quickly kicks him multiple times in the face, then kicks him in the chin, and finally followed by a powerful kick to the chest.

SMAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

Lynel flies back and collapse onto the ground. "Tsk! That's all?" says Sanji. "I haven't had enough yet!"

"I will kill you for sure this time!" growls Lynel, getting back up again. He takes out his red potion and dumps the whole content into his mouth.

"Oh no! He's taking the potion that will make him stronger and also recover his wounds!" says Chopper.

"So? I can still take on him, even if he took steroids!" says Sanji.

Lynel roars loudly and his voice echoes throughout the cave, and then energy gathers in his mouth and he fires a blast of energy at Sanji, who barely avoids it.

"Whoa! How did he do that?!" says Sanji. "No matter what; I'll still take him down!" He jumps forward and throws a kick towards his head. However, Lynel is able to grab hold of his leg and stop him from moving. "Oh no!" And then Lynel fires a beam which explodes in his face.

BAAAAAANG!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAA!!!!" Sanji flies back onto the ground all burned up.

"SANJI!!!!!!!" screams Chopper.

"You're next!" Lynel roars to Chopper.

"Nooooooooooooo!!!!!"

"I'm not done yet!" says Sanji, getting back on his foot.

"You stay dead!" roars Lynel angrily. He kicks Sanji in the body hard and sends him flying across the place, and then he fires another beam from his mouth and blasts him with it.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! SANJI!!!!!!!!!" screams Chopper.

"Don't worry…" says Sanji, who manages to continue stay standing up despite being hit several times. "When fighting for a woman, a man will never fall so easily."

Lynel throws a punch straight into his face and sends him rolling along the ground and towards the cliff. Sanji coughs out blood and got up again, and then he sees something on the wall across the cliff. It is Nami's lower torso dangling out from the wall! "Nami-san!" he gasps.

"You're friend is now dead!" says Lynel. "You shall join her shortly!"

Sanji turns to him with an angry glare. "You have really crossed my path. I have never been so angry before!" He got up and begins spinning around in place.

"This time I'll kill you for sure!" Lynel rushes forward to hit Sanji once again. Sanji quickly stops spinning and instantly launches a kick straight into Lynel's body. This resulted in a fiery explosion and Lynel is sent rocketing backwards at high speed.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"Ugh!!!!!!!! What was that?!" cries Lynel, who is severely wounded with a large burned mark on his body.

Sanji's foot is glowing bright red and heat is being released. "Devil Wind Kick," he says. "As rage builds up within me, my attack power increases also."

"Argh!!!!! Die at once!!!!!!" Lynel stood back up and gallops forward very fast, this time blinded by rage.

"God created the food, and the Devil created the spice," says Sanji. He dashes at Lynel and lands a kick into his face. The impact once again created a fiery explosion and Lynel is sent rolling along the ground with fire burning on his face. Sanji wasted no time in catching up to him and then kicks him into the air once again in fire. Sanji then jumps up higher than Lynel, and then he slams his heated foot on top of the centaur. "Flambarge Shoot!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

A large fiery explosion is resulted and Lynel is seen shooting down the cliff like a comet until he hits the bottom, which is really far down below.

Sanji lands on the ground and the heat on his foot slowly dies down. "Perhaps I gave you too much spice." He turns to looks at Nami, who is stuck in the wall, and says in a sad tone, "Nami-san…"

-

"So where is everyone?" wonders Luffy, who is still lost. "Where's the exit too?" Then he hears a deep growling sound coming from behind. "Uh? What's that sound?" He turns around and sees a large eye on a rock. "Eh? Rocks have eyes?"

The eyed rock slowly levitates into the air, revealing pebble-like tentacles attached underneath it—Stone Arrghus.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

I know this game doesn't have Stone Arrghus, but I did say this story won't 100 percent follow the game, so…

By the way, since some of you readers here are ones who read my Smash Bros. stories, and I mentioned in my profile about a new SSB story coming, under the name Those Who Deserve Beatings, I would like to make short preview of what you will be reading in that story. Below is a short preview, and maybe in later chapters also.

* * *

"So, how would you grade her?" Falco asks Snake.

"Face: A+, body: A, but breast size… B-," replies Snake.

"I agree…"


	15. Dangerous Monsters

Have you heard? The 8th One Piece movie is coming in 2007, and apparantly, it is a movie remake of Alabasta arc. Yes, a total of about 39 episodes crammed into an hour and a half movie. Sure sounds interesting, eh? I wonder if Gum Gum Storm will be pulled off better than the episode ones?

I also have one question, may be weird to ask here, but I don't have any better place to ask. Do all Americans use foul language commonly in everyday talking? I'm asking this because in Arlong Park Forums, the biggest OP forum site, is filled with people who spout f-words and offensive language as if it is everyday phrase. If you want to know, that forums' 'awfulness' reputation is on par with GameFaqs. And I'm Taiwanese if you haven't checked my profile.

**Chapter 15: The Battles with the Dangerous Monsters of Death Mountain!

* * *

**

Link and remaining SH pirates are still waiting for the others to return from what they are doing. "They sure are taking a while," says Link. "I'm worried that they are in trouble."

"Don't worry about them," Usopp assures him. "They have been through things worse than these and made it out alive! You can surely rely on them! But if all else fails, I am here to bring back light!"

"Um… Right…"

"Hey Link," Franky says to him. "Are giant one-eyed spiders harmful creatures?"

"Why'd you ask?" replies Link.

"Well, there's one on the ceiling," answers Franky, pointing up.

Link looks up and sees a large spider-like creature with a single large pincer up on the ceiling. "It's a Gohma! They are very dangerous!"

The Gohma drops down from the ceiling and lands with a hard thud, and then stands up on its hind legs and lets out a loud ear-piercing roar. "What a terrifying monster!" exclaims Usopp. "But no fear! I will join in the fight against you two!"

"I wouldn't mind if you don't help," Franky says to him.

"Leave this to us," says Link with his sword out already.

"Okay, men! Go get'em!" commands Usopp, and them he zooms behind a rock and hides there with fright.

Link dashes at the Gohma and swings his sword at her, but Gohma uses her large pincer and to shield herself from the hit. Link's sword met with the hard shell of the pincer and bounces off. "She's using her pincer as a shield!" he says.

"But its hardness is nothing compared to my real iron fist!" says Franky, taking off the layer of skin around his hand. "Super Hammer!" He throws a quick and powerful punch at the pincer, leaving behind a crack on it. "Told ya!"

The Gohma roars angrily and then slams her pincer against the ground hard, causing the whole place to shake and making the stalactites fall down too. Link brings his shield above his head and protects himself from the stalactites while Franky does the same thing using his arm in its shield form. On the other hand, Usopp is running around with great speed to avoid them. "Whoa! This is dangerous!" he cries.

After the shaking has stopped, Link rapidly attacks Gohma's pincer with his shield, each hit making the crack larger and larger. Realizing that she can't hold up any longer, Gohma moves back several steps and walks up the wall to the ceiling. "That bug is getting away!" says Franky.

A tail-like extension appears from the back of Gohma and shot out a medium-sized ball onto the ground. A few seconds later, the ball breaks apart and a miniature Gohma appear from it! "She's laying eggs!" says Link.

"These little kids are no match for me!" says Franky. "Weapons Left!" He uses his arm as a machine gun and easily shot down the baby Gohma.

The large Gohma continues to lay out 3 eggs, each of them hatching into Gohma larvae. Link swings his sword at one of them, but the larva jumps into the air and avoids the blow, and it lands behind Link and then rams into him from behind.

"Ya!"

Link turns around again and swings his sword, but the agile larva once again avoids the swing with ease. "Argh! They're harder to deal with than I thought!" he grumbles.

Meanwhile, Franky easily killed two of the larvae who came after him. "I can't believe you're having so much trouble with a baby spider!" Franky says to him.

"Mind your own business!" snaps Link. The larva jumps at him for another attack again, but this time Link swings his sword vertically and straightly forward, cutting the larva right through the middle and cleaving it in two. "At last!"

The large Gohma drops down from the ceiling, this time angry at the fact that her newly born children are killed just like that. She runs forward very fast and swings her massive pincer at Link, who took the attack to the face and is sent rolling aside. "YEOW!"

"Hey you, spider! Don't forget that I'm your opponent also!" says Franky, running towards her for an attack.

Gohma swings her pincer at him, but Franky caught it with his hand and stopped it in place, then he lifts up the Gohma by its pincer and slams it onto the ground hard.

BANG!

And then he tears the pincer off the Gohma's body and tosses it away, then he hops back several steps and takes a deep breath, and then breathes out fire. "Fresh Fire!" The fire consumes the Gohma and she roars in agony from being burned.

"You did it!" exclaims Usopp.

The Gohma runs around in panic, trying to put the fire off her body. In the process, it constantly crash into the walls, making more stalactites fall down. "The whole place will fall down at this rate!" says Link. "We must get out of here!"

"Or better yet, stop it from moving!" suggests Franky. "I'm going to make it stop walking the earth!"

As Franky is going to perform an attack on the running Gohma, Usopp shot an exploding bullet at her and blasts her onto the ground, where she finally stops moving.

"There! I got her!" says Usopp with a thumb up.

"Guess you're good for something…"

Link investigates the burned up body of the Gohma and made sure that she is dead. "Well, she's down for count. I wonder how the others are."

"Hey, what's the ruckus here?" asks Zoro, coming into the area along with Robin.

"Hey Zoro! What took you so long?" Usopp asks him. "And Robin also."

"Got into a little fighting, that's all," replies Zoro. He sees the burned body of Gohma and says, "Whoa! What's that?"

"We got into a little fighting too," Franky tells him.

"Have Ms. Navigator and the others found our captain yet?" asks Robin.

"They haven't come back yet," says Link. "This makes me worried…"

Suddenly, they feel a great shaking on the ground, followed by a loud roar. They turn to the source and see a large dinosaur-like monster coming towards them. "Now what?" asks Franky.

"It's a Dodongo!" gasps Link. "And a large on at that!"

"More fighting to do again?" asks Zoro.

The Dodongo lets out a loud roar and then charges at them.

"Watch out! It's headed this way!" shouts Link.

-

At the highest part of the cave…

"Whoa! A stone with an eye! So cool!" exclaims Luffy, looking at Stone Arrghus with glittering eyes of amazement.

SA lifts up its tentacle and swings it vertically at Luffy, hitting him on the head and smashing him into the ground. Luckily, Luffy is made of rubber so he couldn't get crushed. "Ow! What was that for?!" asks Luffy angrily.

SA swings a tentacle at him again, and Luffy quickly jumps to the side to avoid it. "You wanna fight?" asks Luffy, getting into offensive position. "I'll smash you into pieces!"

SA swings all its tentacles at once towards Luffy. "Gum Gum Gatling!" shouts Luffy as he unleashes a barrage of super fast punches, punching through the stone tentacles and shattering them all. "Ha! You got no more tentacles!"

SA then makes the rocks around it levitate into the air, and then flings them at Luffy as if it is using telekinesis. "Wow! How did you do that?" asks Luffy. He avoids a rock hurled him by ducking, avoids the next one by jumping up, but he couldn't avoid the third one and got hit in the body. But because of his body attribute, the rock bounces off him harmlessly.

SA then drops onto the ground and rolls towards him like a giant boulder. "Wow! This thing sure is amazing!" says Luffy excitedly. SA rolls into Luffy and runs over him, but Luffy didn't get flattened because you know why already. And then SA turns around for another attempt.

"I'm not going to let you pick on me anymore!" says Luffy. "Gum Gum Pistol!" He throws a punch at the rolling boulder monster, but because of the rolling movement, his fist bounces off the surface harmlessly and returns to him. "Uh? How come?" He quickly jumps to the side to avoid getting hit by SA's rolling attack again.

Like just now, SA turns around for another attempt. Luffy pulls back both his arms and then release them forward at high speed. "Gum Gum Bazooka!" Both his hands hit the rolling rock monster with such a great impact that SA is sent flying backwards and crashing into the wall.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

And is knocked out dazed…

Luffy then begins throwing several punches at SA, but the fists didn't really come in contact with it; rather, they just stop short in front of SA. Luffy keeps on moving his fists until they start to turn red. "Gum Gum Cannon!" Finally, he throws both arms forward and smashes right into Stone Arrghus's eye.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

The impact resulted in a large explosion, and Stone Arrghus explodes into several pieces and is no more. Luffy retracts his arms and exclaims, "Yeah! I did it!"

-

Back with others…

The Dodongo who tried to attacked them earlier is now dead on the ground and smoke coming out from the mouth.

"That was easy," says Zoro, sheathing his sword. "That knight I fought was harder than this."

"Right! Because I am around, everything is easy!" says Usopp.

"You did nothing at all…" Franky says to him.

"I'm really worried about them now," says Link. "They haven't come back at all! We should be looking for them."

"If you ask me, they sure are taking longer than usual," says Robin. "We really should be looking for them."

"Hey guys!" shouts a familiar voice. They turn to the source of voice and see Chopper heading towards them, along with Sanji, who looks rather down.

"Did you find our captain yet?" asks Robin. "And where's the navigator?"

Chopper lowers his head sadly and says, "She's… dead…"

On hearing this, everyone's expression becomes shocked.

"Um… At least I think so…"

"Get the point straight!" Usopp says to him. "Is Nami really dead?"

"Actually, we saw her, but we couldn't get to her. She isn't moving at all either, no matter how many times we call her. It's as if she is dead!"

"Don't jump to conclusions like that! Until we get close to her, we can't be sure if she's dead or not!"

"I don't believe she's dead!" says Sanji all of a sudden.

"What makes you so sure, cook?" asks Zoro.

"A real man can tell with their hearts. I am a real man, so…"

"You're crazy…"

"And you're not a real man!"

"Say that again!"

"It's no time to start arguing!" Usopp says to them. "Luffy is still missing and Nami's condition is unknown! We must solve this fast!"

"Right," says Link. "I think it's about time we move together and find them both. We must not waste any time, and plus, Ganon is closing on his goal too! We must not let him!"

"Link is right," says Robin. "We must move along first. Sitting here all day won't do any good. We will find our captain and navigator along the way. I'm sure they two are still alive."

"Nami-san, please be alive…" says Sanji quietly to himself.

"I know a shortcut to the top floor," says Chopper. "Follow me!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Quite a short chapter, but has lots of action, eh? I hope you still like it!

---------------------------

Short (and I do mean SHORT) preview for Those Who Deserve Beatings

"I agree," says G&W. "Most of the next-gen games aren't really good compared to the old school ones."

"Don't side with the enemy!" Ness yells at him.

"I'm not done talking yet!"


	16. Turtle Rock

This weeks One Piece chapter shows new bounties for the Straw Hats. I'll be a nice guy and spoil it to you, in case you can never get your hand on the original manga.

Luffy: 300 million  
Zoro: 120 million  
Robin: 80 million  
Sanji: 77 million  
Franky: 44 million  
Usopp: 30 million  
Nami: 16 million  
Chopper: 50 (LOL!)

And it seems official that Franky is joining now, since his followers are begging Luffy to take him along, for staying in Water 7 will bring him danger now that he has a bounty.

**Chapter 16: Arrival at Turtle Rock! We Must Rescue Princess Zelda!

* * *

**

"Helloooooooooooooo!" Luffy shouts throughout the cave. "Is anybody here? Yoooooooohooooooooooo!!!!!!" After a long time of walking, he finally sees light on the far end of the tunnel. "That must be the exit! I found it at last!" He rushes towards the light and is finally outside at last! "Yes! I made it out at last!" He looks out at the scene before him, and sees that he is indeed on the mountaintop. "Yep, this is the top indeed! Now I wonder where everyone is."

"Hey Luffy!" shouts a voice familiar to him.

Luffy turns to the source of voice and sees his crewmates sitting on a rock outside the cave! "Luffy! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Usopp says to him. "And we were thinking of going back into the cave to look for you too!"

"Oh everyone! You made it out before me! You had me worried for a while!" says Luffy.

Then everyone beats him up.

BANG! CRASH! POW!

"YOU ARE TO ONE MAKING US WORRIED!!!!!!!!" they shout.

"Sorry…" mumbles Luffy with several wounds on his face.

"All right… Now that we found Luffy," says Link, "we have to go for the next dungeon fast."

"By the way, where's Nami?" asks Luffy. "She doesn't seem to be with you guys."

On hearing this, everyone's face falls sad all of a sudden.

"Um? What's wrong?"

"She's missing…" replies Sanji sadly. Of course, he didn't want to tell him that she's dead, or else it would be a huge shock for him.

"What? She's still lost in the cave? That's so unlike her! Let's go back there and find her!"

"We searched everywhere for her," Usopp tells him. "Even relying on Chopper's nose, we couldn't find her."

"Of course we can find her! We'll just go back in there and find her again!" says Luffy.

"Don't bother," Zoro tells him.

In reality, they all saw what happened to Nami already, and have come to conclusion that she is indeed dead. Because they don't want to let Luffy hear about the loss of a companion, they keep on insisting him that she's lost and try not to let him go back into the cave to look for her, or else he might find out the truth.

"Why not?" asks Luffy again.

"I know! Maybe she went to the next dungeon already!" says Chopper all of a sudden.

"Really? Then let's go!"

Usopp looks at Chopper and whispers to him, "What if Luffy didn't see her there? How are you going to explain everything?"

"Um… I don't know…"

"Hey, is it all right to keep it from him like this?" asks Franky. "Sooner or later, he'll have to know the truth; either that or he'll find out the truth himself."

"We know… But imagine how broken his heart will be hearing that a crewmate is gone…" says Zoro. "It already is a huge shock for us to see what happened." He looks at Sanji and sees that he is the saddest among them all. "Especially for him…"

"Uh? What did you guys say?" asks Luffy.

"Nothing… Let's go!" says Link, and so, they head towards the direction of Turtle Rock.

"So, where do we head to next?" asks Luffy.

"Since the place is called Turtle Rock, I believe that place must resemble a turtle of sorts."

"So we just have to find a place that looks like a turtle? That would be easy! Everyone keep an eye out for a turtle!"

They continue going along the only path, and nothing is happening so far. That's until they turn around the corner of a large rock…

Usopp felt something drop onto his long nose. He wipes it with his finger and sees red liquid on it. "Uh? This is blood! Where did it come from?" He looks up to see where the blood is dripping from, and he sees… "What the?! NAMI!!!!!!"

"What?" says everyone, and they all look up and sees…

Nami's upper torse sticking out of the rock, and the blood from earlier was dripping out of her bleeding head.

"Nami! What are you doing there?" asks Luffy with shock. "Who did this to you?!"

They are able to get her off from there, and Chopper quickly gives her treatment. "How is she, Chopper?" asks Sanji. "Surely still alive, right?"

"I can still feel a bit of pulse," says Chopper, checking her with a stethoscope. "Though rather weak"

"Thanks goodness… I told you she is still alive!"

"Who was so evil to do such a terrible thing to her!" says Luffy angrily. "If I ever find that guy, I'm going to kill him!"

"She's still alive," Chopper assures everyone. "It can take some time before she wakes again."

"Thanks goodness…" says Sanji with a sigh of relief.

"Everything came to a happy end after all," says Robin.

And so, they continue heading towards Turtle Rock, with Sanji carrying Nami on his back. After some walking, they soon come to a large rock in the shape of a turtle shell, and it even has a turtlehead-like appearance in the front! "So this is Turtle Rock…" says Link.

"We found the turtle at last!" says Luffy.

"But how do we go inside?" asks Zoro. "Maybe we have to cut out way through."

"I don't know…" says Link. "Let's look around for any possible entrances."

As everyone is looking around the rock, Luffy climbs up onto the top and sees a small slot on top of it. "Uh? What's this small slot for? And the symbol in there... It looks just like the symbol on the gold coin that catfish gave me!" He takes out the medallion from his pocket and matches the symbol on it with the one in the small slot, and they are the same. "Maybe something will happen if I place it in there." He places the medallion into the slot, and then the rock begins shaking. "Whoa!"

"Uh? What's happening?" asks Link.

"The turtle must be coming to life!" gasps Usopp.

"Really?!" gasps Chopper in shock.

Then the 'head' of the turtle slowly opens its mouth until it is really wide open, revealing a tunnel behind it. "It opened…" says Link.

Then at this moment, the voice of Saharalah is heard from nowhere. "You have opened the way into the final dungeon, Link," says the voice. "Now you must rescue Princess Zelda fast! Time is not much! Take the swordsman with you!"

"So it's my turn at last," says Zoro. "This will be fun."

"C'mon, Zoro," says Link. "We have to get this done fast."

"Good luck, Zoro!" Luffy shouts from above the rock.

-

The two wanders inside the cavern and come to a large chasm, but they see land on the far side of it. "How do we get across here?" asks Zoro.

Link sees that there is a long thin path traveling in a wavy formation over the chasm and eventually reaching the other side, but the path is far too small for them too walk on. "There must be something to this," he thought. Then he notices a small square block at the beginning of the thin path and right in front of them. He looks closely at it and sees a picture of what looks like a cane imprinted on it. "A cane? It must be the solution to this somehow…" He takes out the Cane of Somaria and tests it by tapping the front part of the cane against the small block. When he did, a large orange platform appears in a puff of smoke, balanced on top of the thin path. "Whoa!"

"So what's a platform like this going to do?" asks Zoro.

"Why don't we just stand on it and see?" suggests Link. They both stand onto the platform, and the platform begins moving along the thing path automatically. "Told ya!"

They stand on top of the platform and patiently wait for it to reach the other side. It's a rather long ride because the path circles above the chasm several times before reaching to the other side. Talk about pointlessness…

Just then, Zoro got into awareness state. "There's something coming…"

"Where?" asks Link. Then it is at this moment that several Keeses fly down from above! "Whoa!" He takes out his sword and swings it around, but he didn't hit any of them at all.

On the other hand, Zoro is swinging his sword skillfully and manages to cut down every single Keese tossed at him. "He sure got skills…" Link thought to himself while looking at Zoro fight. So in the end, it was Zoro who took out all the Keeses.

"There's still more," Zoro says. Then several flying skulls appear from beneath the chasm and fly towards them, gnashing their teeth at them.

Link thrusts his sword forward to hit a skull, but the skull simply bounces back and not gets pierced through. It comes back for another attempt, and Link smacks it with the Magic Hammer this time, and finally destroys it. Zoro, however, is able to cut through every single one of them using his sword. "How can he can cut them and I can't?!" thought Link, rather jealous of his skills.

Eventually, they land on the other side and they quickly rush through the only door and close it before the flying skulls get them. "Phew… That was close…" says Link.

"Nah, I didn't find them troublesome," says Zoro.

"Zoro, I saw your sword skills and I have to say… You sure are better than me…"

"You're pretty good yourself, but you can become better than that."

"I hope to learn from you when we have the time."

-

In the next room, a large spiked pillar is sent rolling at them from the other side. "Oh no! Hide quickly!" shouts Link, and he quickly runs to the side of the room where the pillar won't hit.

"Why don't just cut it instead?" suggests Zoro. He rushes towards the spiked pillar and slashes with his swords, and the pillar breaks down into pieces. "There."

"Wow…" exclaims Link.

-

In the next room, they encounter a large Chained Chomp barking at them furiously. Luckily it's tied to a peg, so it can't move very far. "We must get pass him somehow," says Link. The Chomp barks loudly and gnashes it teeth at them, and the sight of this made Link swallow in fear.

"So we just have to kill it, right?" asks Zoro, walking up to the Chomp.

"Zoro! Be careful! These creatures are dangerous! They're hide are hard enough to resist sword cuts!" Link warns him.

"Lion's Song!" Zoro performs a single slash at the Chomp, and the Chomp breaks into two pieces and dies. "There." Imagine the expression on Link's face when he saw this…

-

They continue to move deeper into the cavern, taking out any enemies or traps in there way. Well, it was mostly Zoro doing the job.

They eventually come to large room with lava pools around. "This room is dangerous…" says Link.

"Better be careful," adds Zoro.

They walk across a stone bridge suspended over the lava pool and step onto an island in the middle of the pool. Suddenly, the stone bridge breaks down into nothing, leaving them stranded on the island. "Oh no!" gasps Link.

"Now how do we get out of here?" asks Zoro.

"Not until you defeat me!" roars a loud voice. Then a large sea serpent-like monster emerges from the lava and looks down on them. "I am Gleerok, and unless you can defeat me, you will never leave here alive!"

"Get ready, Zoro!" Link tells him.

Gleerok breathes out several fireballs at them, and they run around to avoid them. Zoro leaps towards the monster's head and slashes its neck, but to his surprise, it left behind no scratch mark. "What?!"

"My skin is harder than steel! You cannot cut through it unless you hit my weak spot for massive damage!" says Gleerok.

"And where would that be?"

"You'll have to find out yourself before you die!" Gleerok continues to breathe fire at them, and the amount that he breathed out is so much that the whole island is practically turned into a sea of fire!

"This is bad! At this rate, we'll be burned into nothing!" cries Link.

"It's too early to give up!" says Zoro. "Tornado!" He performs a spinning attack with all his swords and creates a large cyclone around him, blowing away all the fires around them.

The cyclone he created also flew towards Gleerok and blows into his face. Though it is only wind, it actually left behind quite a few scratches on his face. "Ugh! How can wind damage me?!" he cries in shock.

"That's because this isn't normal wind," replies Zoro.

"Die!" Gleerok opens his mouth and his teeth sets on fire, and he reaches down and tries to bite him, but Zoro hopped away and Gleerok sank his teeth into the ground instead. While his head is down, Link runs across his neck and towards his body.

"I think I know the weak spot!" says Link. "That gem on his back looks suspicious!"

"Oh no you don't!" shouts Gleerok, and he tries to shake Link off.

However, Link is able to get hold of his balance and makes it to the Gleerok's body, and he forcefully stabs into the gem-like thing on the back of Gleerok.

STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB!!!!!!!!!!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" roars Gleerok in pain before he drops his head down onto the island.

CRASH!!!

"Phew… I killed him…" says Link, wiping his forehead. "Zoro, we can now use his body as a bridge to get across here!"

"Sounds like a plan," says Zoro. He quickly walks across the dead body of Gleerok and jump to the other side together with Link.

Link spots a chest at the side of the door, and he opens it and finds a big key inside. "A big key!" he exclaims. "Now we can open the big chest that we will find in this dungeon!"

"Whatever… Let's just rescue the maiden and get this done with," says Zoro. "I can't wait to fight the one behind all of this."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Gleerok is from the game _Minish Cap_, but I tossed him in here because I want to.

--------------------

Short preview of my SSB story Those Who Deserve Beatings

"In Foolurene, everything is free," says Snake. "It's just that their citizens are too stupid to realize this."

"It is because their currency system is the oddest in the whole world," adds Mewtwo. "Any immigrant into this country can easily become a billionaire."

"You say to the seller how much you want to pay," says Falco, "and you get it. Free of charge, unless you are on of the dumb Fools who are too dense to realize this."


	17. Last Maiden

So Twilight Princess is out at last, but I won't be getting a Wii until December or so. If I have the money, that is…

**Chapter 17: At Last! It's Time to Rescue the Final Maiden!

* * *

**

Link and Zoro emerge from a cave and find themselves on a ledge sticking out the side of the mountain. "We're outside," says Zoro.

Link looks up and says, "We seem to have traveled downwards quite deep. The peak is way up there."

They slowly walk across the narrow ledge and into the cave on the other side, entering into the second portion of Turtle Rock.

Inside, they immediately come face to face with a big chest. "It's the big chest!" says Link. "Now let's use the key!" Link uses the big key to open the chest, and inside he finds a golden shield.

"A shield? That's all?" says Zoro.

"It's better than nothing," says Link as he picks up the shield. "I lost the previous one, and this one can be the replacement."

They continue into the next room and come to a rather large gap. There is a small square with a picture of a cane on it floating in the middle of the gap, so Link uses the Cane of Somaria on it and creates a platform, which they use to cross to the other side.

In the next room, they see an eye on the wall. "Walls have eyes?" says Zoro curiously. "I've only heard of walls having ears."

The eye sees them and shoots out a beam towards them. In desperation, Link quickly brings up the newly found shield, and it bounces the beam back to the eye and blasts it into pieces, along with the wall behind it, and thus creating a way forward. "Whoa… This shield is a like a mirror; reflecting the beam," says Link. "This will come in handy!"

-

In the next area, they find themselves standing in front of a large lava pool again, and there is a thin strip of land leading over to the other side. "I think we just returned to the same room," says Link, looking over to the platform where they fought Gleerok. "But accessed from a different area. And by the way, that monster we just killed is gone."

"Who cares about that? Let's cross it," says Zoro.

They began to cross the thin strip of land, and after they have taken a few steps into it, something emerges from the lava behind them and breaks off a portion of the land. "What the?!" gasps Link. He is shocked to see Gleerok again!

"The last maiden… You cannot rescue her! For Lord Ganon!!!!!!" roars the Gleerok loudly.

"Tsk! This thing sure likes to follow us!" says Zoro, getting into offensive position.

The Gleerok begins moving forward, tearing down the strip of land as he moves. "We must get to the other side fast!" yells Link. He and Zoro quickly run for their lives across the land as Gleerok furiously chases them from behind.

They keep on running and when they are near the large landmass on the other side, they make a leap for it and safely lands onto there. Gleerok hits the large landmass hard and roars out wildly. "Now to get rid of you!" says Zoro. He takes out his swords and jump towards his head.

"Watch out, Zoro!" Link shouts to him.

Gleerok breathes out a stream of fire at Zoro and takes him right in the face.

"ZORO!!!!!!"

But Zoro pops out of the flame and continues moving towards Gleerok. "Burning Demon Slash!" he shouts as he performs a cross against his head using his burning swords.

After cutting through Gleerok's head, Zoro continues to jump past him and is above the gem-like thing on his body. Zoro then lifts up one sword and swings it downward hard and fast, shooting out a single long ling of wind blade. "36 Pound Cannon!" The wind blade slices into Gleerok's body and cuts him into two pieces.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!" Gleerok roars his last and then sinks into the lava and is no more. Luckily, Zoro lands onto his body and managed to jump back onto land just before Gleerok sinks down.

"There, that's that," says Zoro.

"Amazing…" says Link. "Anyway, let's get moving."

-

Inside this room…

"This must be the last room of the dungeon," says Link, looking around.

"What's that large rock over there?" asks Zoro, pointing to one on the other side of the room.

"Careful, it might be a trap."

Then three holes are created on the surface of the rock and 2 long snake-like heads, one red and one blue, emerge from the holes on the side, and a short gray one emerges from the hole in the middle. The three-headed monster, Trinexx, stares down at them and hisses loudly.

"I knew it! The dungeon master!" says Link.

"So we just have to defeat this guy and the maiden will be rescued?" asks Zoro. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"You go for the blue head, and I'll go for the red one," suggests Link. "And then we'll take on the center one together!"

"Sounds like a deal."

And they charge towards separate directions to take on their targets. The red head breathes out a stream of fire as Link runs towards it. Link pulls up his golden shield and blocks the fire using it. On the other side, the blue head breathes out a blast of cold air at Zoro, who jumps up really high to dodge it. Both the swordsmen successfully evaded the monster's attack and strike their swords at the head.

CLANG!!

Though they did not cut off the head, they manage to smite it hard enough to make Trinexx flinch. Trinexx slowly crawls back a few steps and starts breathing fire and ice in random directions.

A blast of cold air is blown towards Zoro, and he hops back to avoid it. But when the air touches the floor, it turns that spot and the path behind it into ice, and Zoro lands on the ice and slips onto the floor. "Yeow!"

The red head attacks Link with a flamethrower, and Link uses his shield to block it again. "I must cool it down somehow," he thought. He quickly whips out his ice rod and swings it fast, shooting out cold air. The coldness of the air overpowers the flamethrower and hits the head, instantly freezing it. Link runs to the now frozen head and smashes it with the magic hammer, shattering the red head for good. "One down! Two to go!"

Zoro is still having a hard time with the blue head. It keeps on shooting him with cold air and turning the floor into ice, giving Zoro a hard time to maneuver around, let alone trying to get near Trinexx. "Darn! This thing is annoying!" he curses.

Link takes out his fire rod and shoots a fireball at the blue head. The head notices it and quickly turns around to shoot cold air, but the warmth of the fireball penetrates the air and burns the blue head. While the head is trying to shake off the fire on its head, Zoro jumps up towards it and slashes it hard, instantly cutting off the head.

He lands onto the ground and backs off to where Link is. "Good, now we only have to destroy the last head," says Link.

"Let's do it!" says Zoro.

The center gray head quickly withdraws into the shell like a turtle. Link and Zoro dash forward and strikes the surface of the rock very hard, making a crack appear on it. They back off again and Link takes out two bombs and hurls them at the cracked rock. This resulted in a large explosion.

KAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

"Yes!" exclaims Link. "We did it!"

"So the last maiden is rescued at last," says Zoro.

"Uh… Wait a second…" Link examines at the explosion closely, and when the smoke finally clears down, he sees a snake-like monster in place of the large rock shell! "What the?!"

The snake slithers towards them at a fast speed and rams them away, and turns around for another attempt, but this time misses. "He's still alive?!" gasps Zoro.

"This isn't as easy as I thought!" says Link. He runs towards Trinexx and tries to hit him, but the monster moves too fast and rams him before he can do so.

Zoro charges at Trinexx and begins hacking and slashing his head, each hit pushing the monster backwards. Trinexx lifts up its front portion of the body and then slams down at Zoro, crushing him into the ground.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"Oh no! Zoro!" shouts Link. Trinexx turns its attention to Link and goes after him. "Darn it!"

Zoro, bruises and injured, climbs up from the floor and grumbles, "That monster is getting up my nerves…"

Link keeps on running around the room as the monster chases after him. "Darn it! How can I defeat him?!" he asks himself. Link keeps on running until he comes to a wall, and he turns to see Trinexx closing in on him. Just before he got hit, Link's adrenaline pumps in and he amazingly jumps over Trinexx and above it. While in air, he sees the center portion of the monster's body glowing. "What's that? Must be the weak spot!" He drops down and stabs his sword into that portion, and this causes the monster to cry and shake around painfully, and Link got shaken off. "Well, at least I know where to hit now."

He sees Zoro going after Trinexx again. "I'll kill this annoying monster!" says Zoro angrily.

"Zoro! Aim for the center portion of his body!" Link tells him. "That glowing part!"

"Got it!"

Trinexx sees Zoro coming and swings its massive tail at him. Zoro jumps up to avoid it and lands on it body. "Aim for the glowing spot, uh?" he says to himself. He runs towards the center portion of the body, but Trinexx shakes around violently and causes him to lose balance and drop to the floor. "Yeow!" And he got whacked away by the long snake-like body.

"Zoro!" shouts Link again.

Trinexx turns to Link and tries for another attempt to hit him. Link quickly rolls to the side to avoid getting hit by its ramming attack, and then he quickly slashes the side of Trinexx's body, but it didn't do much damage as it isn't a direct hit. Link then got sent flying across the room when Trinexx swung its tail at him.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Link hits the wall and drops the floor.

Zoro got back up again and says, "That does it… You're getting up my nerves!" Trinexx turns to Zoro and goes for him again. Zoro then flexes his both his arms to increase muscle power. "One Gorilla! Two Gorilla!" Then he dashes at Trinexx and smashes its head with both swords. "Two Power Slash!" The resulting force sends Trinexx crashing backwards.

CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

While the monster is still getting up, Zoro runs at him with one sword pointing outwards. "Demon Cow Hoof!" He stabs the sword deep into the glowing portion of Trinexx's body. The monster roars its last and then explodes into pieces.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Boy… Did it at last…" he says with a sigh of relief.

Link got up from the floor and says, "Where did the monster go? Did you kill it?"

"Yep."

"Great! Now we can rescue the last maiden!"

Then the room… Forget it…

"So that's last maiden, uh?" asks Zoro, looking at the floating crystal. "Shall I cut it and free her?"

"Never mind, she's already free," Link tells him.

The maiden inside the crystal opens her eyes and looks down at the both of them. "I knew you could do it, Link," says the maiden.

"Princess Zelda…" replies Link.

"With the combined force of the chosen helpers, you are able to rescue us all," continues Zelda. "Now the final task is to defeat Ganon himself. Go, Link. Time is not much. Ganon has found out all of these and is desperate to kill you all. You must defeat him before he does something terrible."

"We will, princess."

"Head over to his tower at once. Keep on going from here and you will eventually find it, and we maidens will open the way into his tower for you. Good luck, Link," says Zelda before disappearing. As she disappears, the whole room is engulfed in light and Link and Zoro disappear within it as well.

-

Outside…

Nami slowly opens her eyes and looks around. "Where am… I?"

"She's awake!" exclaims Chopper happily. "She's awake at last!"

"NAMI-SAN!!!!!!!!!" shouts Sanji happily as he rushes towards her, but Chopper got in front of him and held him down.

"Don't! She needs rest from this, and touching her will hurt her more!"

"Nami! Thanks goodness you're all right!" Luffy says to her.

"Yeah, I guess so… And where have you been?! This wouldn't have happened to me if you didn't ran off like that!" Nami shouts at him.

"What have I done?"

Then Zoro and Link emerge from the entrance of the dungeon. "Hey look! They're back out!" says Franky.

"Nami! You're awake!" says Link happily. "Good to see you all right!"

"So how did it go?" asks Robin. "Did you rescue the last maiden?"

"We did, and now it's time for the finale," says Link. "We must head to Ganon's Tower at once."

"All right, it's time to kick that bad guy into the air!" says Luffy excitedly.

"Nami-san, do you need me to carry you?" Sanji asks her.

"Never mind; I can walk by myself," says Nami. "I'm not that weak, you know."

"But…"

"No buts!"

-

Inside the tower…

"Agahnim, it seems that all the maidens have been rescued," says Ganon.

"I'm so sorry, master!" says Agahnim in fear and bowing down before him.

"All have come to naught, so what can apologies do? You have failed me!"

"There is still a chance, my master. If we can recapture the maidens again, then surely we can continue with our plans."

"I don't care about that now! I only care about the deaths of those heroes! They are coming here at the moment! Do you think you can stop them?"

"Don't worry, master. I have prepared an army to stop them from reaching here. Surely they have taken care of those heroes by now."

-

Outside the tower, several beaten up and dead monsters lie on the ground, and the heroes are standing in front of Ganon's Tower. "Here we are," says Link, looking up at the tower.

"All right! Let's charge in!" says Luffy. He runs towards the entrance, but is pushed back by an unknown force. "Whoa!"

"There seems to be a force shield preventing you from going in."

"We are here to help you!" says a voice. Everyone looks up and sees the crystals of the 7 maidens floating in midair.

"We will open the way for you," says Zelda. "And let the captain assist you in this final battle."

"Yes! It's my turn at last!" exclaims Luffy with joy.

The crystals float in front of the entrance's force shield and blast it with some magical energy, and eventually, they made the force shield disappear. "The way has been open," says Zelda. "Go in and defeat Ganon. It's all up to you, hero!"

"Leave it all to us!" says Link.

"Ganon, I'm here to kick your butt!" says Luffy, cracking his fist.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

The end is coming near now! I hope you look forward to it!

----------------------

Short preview for Those Who Deserve Beatings

Pit rushes into the mansion in great panic, holding several papers in his hand, and says to the Smashers, "Everyone… What we did at… Alias Lobby… is made public!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" gasp Captain Falcon, Pichu, Pikachu, Mario, Yoshi, Marth, Samus, and Snake.

Then Wario comes running through the door, ramming Pit onto the floor, and says, "Hey guys! Saw these papers yet? We're famous!"


	18. Ganon's Tower

Sorry for the wait, I wanted to post this earlier, but the upload is broken and prevented me from doing so. The next chapter should be out soon, because I had it written down while waiting for this to be fixed.

**Chapter 18: Luffy's Angry Fighting Spirit! Big Fight in Ganon's Tower!

* * *

**

Link and Luffy are now inside the tower, in the first floor. The room before them is a vast room with a long red carpet leading to a large staircase that leads to the second floor, and at the sides of the carpet are several statues of Ganon.

"What's with the statues of these pigs?" asks Luffy.

"Just for looks, I think," says Link. "But it seems strange that there's nobody here to attack us."

"Maybe it's because they're all nice guys!"

"Don't think so… Anyway, let's be on a lookout for possible ambushes."

They slowly walk across the red carpet, keeping an eye on the statues at the side in case they come to life and attack them. They got to the staircase safely and nothing has happened so far, and so they walk up the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs, they hear several noises coming from above. "Looks like someone is coming down the stair!" says Link. He is right, for several Moblins are running down the stair to get them.

"Kill them all!" shouts the lead Moblin. "This is Lord Ganon's command!"

"Oh no! There's too many to fight here!" says Link. "We must go back to the first floor first!" He turns around and sees Moblins running up the stairs too! "Darn it! We're trapped!"

"Who needs a big space to fight?" asks Luffy. "Small space is better! Gum Gum Gattling!" He runs forward and attacks with a barrage of fast punches, punching down the mob that is running down the stairs.

POW! WHAM! WHACK! SOCK! SMACK!

And the whole mod is sent flying back up the stairs. On the other hand, Link lighted a bomb and rolls it down the stair, and it blasts the mob down there to kingdom come.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

They both got to the second floor just like that, but are immediately confronted by a whole new mob. "They got to the second floor! Kill'em!" shout the Moblins, and they charge forward to get them.

"Gum Gum Gattling!" Luffy unleashes another fury of punches and punch them all silly.

Another Moblin was able to get to Link and swings his spear at him. Link quickly blocks it with his sword and parries it, and then slashes the Moblin in the body and kills him. Another Moblin appears behind him and strikes, but Link quickly rolled away and strikes him instead.

When the Moblins in this room are handled, they travel into the next room, where they are greeted by several Lizalfos. "Not more…" cries Link.

"The more the better!" says Luffy.

The Lizalfos breathe fire at them together, and Link quickly uses his shield to block the fire. While shielding himself from the fire, Luffy jumps up into the air and then throws punches in every direction. "Gum Gum Firework!" And all the Lizalfos are punched out.

"You sure make a great partner!" Link says to him.

Suddenly, a couple of Keeses swoop down from the ceiling and hit Link in the head, and then they fly back to him for another attempt. Link quickly struck them down with his boomerang, however.

-

On the top floor, Agahnim is watching over these through a crystal orb. "Argh! I didn't expect that simple-looking boy to be so tough!" he says angrily. "I must send out the strongest monsters to stop them both!"

-

The duo easily made it to the third floor, and every path they have been through are filled with dead and beaten up monsters, not to mention broken down furniture and stuff.

Luffy kicks right through a door and shouts, "Where's Ganon?!" And then an energy ball is shot in from nowhere and blasts him out the room again.

"Luffy!" shouts Link. He runs into the room and sees a knight in black armor floating in midair. "Who are you?"

"I am Phantom Ganon, the ultimate clone of Lord Ganon himself. I will bring you down using dark magic!" says the knight. Phantom Ganon charges up an energy ball and hurls it at Link.

Link swings his sword at the energy ball and causes it to fly back to PG. PG quickly swings his sword and sends it flying back to Link, and Link does the same again. The two of them kept this pseudo tennis match on and on until PG missed a strike and got hit by his own energy ball, and falls to the floor stunned. Link quickly runs up to him and slashes him multiple times, ending with a powerful stab into the head. Phantom Ganon screams his last and disappears into thin air. When he disappeared, a big key is left in place, and Link collects it.

Luffy gets back into the room and says, "Where's that guy who hit me?"

"I handled him already," says Link.

"Oh good! Let's get going!"

-

The duo continues up the tower, beating up anybody who got in their way. They soon come to another army of Moblin. "I, Big Boy, am the division of this Moblin army!" says the captain. "You have gone to far, you brat! This is as far as you…" But before he can finish speaking, Luffy punches him into the army behind him and sends them all crashing around like a bowling ball hitting the bowling pins.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

With the mob defeated, they continue through the room, but they encounter two one-eyed statues that fire a laser beam at them. Luffy jumps away to avoid it and Link uses his mirror shield to block it, and it resulted in the beam bouncing back to the statue and destroying it. "Annoying statue!" shouts Luffy angrily. "Take this!" He throws a punch into the statues eye and easily shatters the whole thing.

"Argh! Even Big Boy's division is defeated!" growls Agahim angrily as he watches the scene from the crystal orb. "Useless! The 3 guardian monsters must be sent out at once!"

-

Luffy and Link are now at the 6th floor, and there, they encounter 6 large, bulky knights. "Armos Knights!" gasps Link.

One of the Armos Knights jumps towards them and tries to crush them underneath, but they got away. Luffy launches a punch into the knight's head and smashes it into pieces with ease. Another knight jumps above him and tries to crush him, but Luffy rolls out of the way and then grabs it by the horn on the helmets. "Gum Gum Mallet!" he shouts as he slams the knight onto the top of another knight, smashing both into pieces.

Link pulls out his bow and fires an arrow into the eye of one of the knights. The knight lets out an angry cry and hops towards him and swings its sword, which Link blocks using his own. He parries the attack and slashes the side of the knight hard, and then he jumps up and plunges his sword into the helmet of the knight, killing it.

Yet, another knight shows up and performs a charging attack and hits Link from the side. Link got back up and dashes forward and strikes with his sword, but it got blocked by the knight's shield. Link switches to the Magic Hammer and swings it hard, shattering the shield, and then he jumps up and hammers the knight's head really hard and kills it.

The final knight turns red and then jumps up into the sky and falls back down really fast. When it hits the floor, a large shockwave is released, and Luffy and Link had to jump up to avoid it. They both jump towards the knight and strike it hard in the body, shattering it into pieces.

"Phew… That's handled…" says Link.

"Not enough! I want to beat up Ganon right this moment!" yells Luffy loudly.

"He's on the top floor for sure! We're almost there!"

Suddenly, the floor below them opened up a hole and they fell back down the previous floor! "Great! We fell back down again!" cries Link. "But in a different room, I think." He looks around and sees that the room is filled with sand."

Then they feel a rumbling coming from the sand, and then a gigantic sandworm emerges and flies into the air, and is soon accompanied by another two giant sandworm. "Lanmolas!" gasps Link.

One of the Lanmolas turns to the two of them and goes after them. Luffy stomps his feet against the ground hard and sinks his feet into it, and then he twists his body around several times. Once he's done, he quickly grabs hold of the Lanmola by the head before it reaches them both, and then begins to let go of his twisted body, spinning like a pinwheel. "Gum Gum Pinwheel!"

"Whoa!" Link quickly ducks down to avoid getting hit.

Luffy keeps on spinning and spinning with the Lanmola in his hand, and using it to batter up the other two.

SMAAAAASH!!!!! POW!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!

The other two Lanmola are smashed into pieces by their merrily-unintentionally-spinning-around friend, and then Luffy let's go his hands and the poor Lanmola is sent flying through the wall and out of the tower.

"I'm not here to fight giant worms like you!" shouts Luffy angrily. "I'm here to fight Ganon!"

"That was dangerous!" Link shouts at him. "I almost became a victim of your bizarre attack!"

-

Ganon is still sitting in the throne room, and he keeps on hearing several crashing and banging coming from the lower floors. "How are the henchmen doing, Agahnim?" he asks.

"I'm sure they are handling those two brats very well," replies the wizard. "As you can hear from those noises, those two are being beaten up badly.

"Then what are those reports that I hear about our army and monsters being beaten up?"

"Um…"

Then a voice comes out from the crystal ball. "Lord! We can't hold up anymore! They have breached the 7th floor defense!"

"What?! You mean the last of the guardian, Moldorm, is defeated too?!" gasps Agahnim.

"Yes! And our army division is… YAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

And a beating sound is heard shortly.

"Agahnim…" Ganon says to him.

"Yes, my lord…?" replies Agahnim with fear.

"If our men cannot stop them both, why don't you go handle things yourself?"

"Um…"

"Any comments?"

"No, my lord… I'll go bring the heads of those two this instant!"

-

On the seventh floor, the giant worm Moldorm lies beaten up on the floor as Luffy and Link finishes off the last of the Moblin army who came to get them. "The next floor should be the last," says Link. "And Ganon is there for sure."

"I can't wait to beat him up," says Luffy.

As they are about to leave the room, Link spots a big chest near the stairs, so he goes to open it using the big key he got from Phantom Ganon, and inside, he finds a red tunic. "Maybe this tunic protects me from certain things like how the blue tunic does," thought Link, and he puts it on.

After they're done with this, they quickly run up to the 8th and final floor, where they see a long red carpet leading to a large door on the other end. "He's there…" says Link.

Hearing this, Luffy runs forward very fast, shouting, "Ganon! I'm here to kick your butt!"

"Wait!"

Luffy runs to the door and kicks it down violently. "Ganon! Come out!" And all he sees is a wizard standing on the other end of the room.

Link comes into the room and immediately recognizes that wizard. "Agahnim!"

"You have come at last, hero," says Agahnim. "This is as far as you go! I will not fail Lord Ganon again!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Lots of action, so are you content?


	19. Agahnim

**Chapter 19: The Fight Against Agahnim! The Final Battle is Near!

* * *

**

Luffy and Link are on the top floor and in a room confronting Agahnim. "Where's Ganon?!" shouts Luffy. "I can't wait to beat him up!"

"There is no way in a chance that you can meet Ganon," replies Agahnim. "Because you're going to die here!"

"Give it up, Agahnim! You cannot defeat me, because I have the Master Sword!" Link tells him.

"Don't be too sure of yourself, hero! Having that sword does not guarantee anything!"

"So all I have to do is defeat you then I can see Ganon, right?" asks Luffy. "Then here I come!" He runs towards Agahnim while winding his fist very fast.

"Wait! Luffy! Don't hit him directly!" Link shouts to him, telling him to stop. But Luffy didn't listen in time and throws a punch into Agahim's body. When his fist comes in contact with Agahnim, a burst of energy is released and Luffy is sent flying backwards, his hand scorched.

"Yeow! It burns!" he cries. "What happened?!"

"I have a magical barrier around me that protects me from all physical attacks," explains Agahnim. "Even the Master Sword cannot penetrate through it!"

"He's right," Link tells Luffy. "I fought him once before and the Master Sword can't hurt him at all! I got the same result as you when I tried to hit him directly."

"Not fair!" shouts Luffy angrily.

"Life isn't fair to begin with!" says Agahnim while charging up an energy ball in his hand. "Now take this!" And he hurls at him.

Link quickly runs in front of Luffy and swings the sword at the energy ball, sending it back towards Agahnim. "What?!" gasps Agahnim, and he quickly teleports out of the way. "Argh! I forgot about this trick!"

"But this is how I defeated him in the end," says Link. "His magical attacks can be reflected by the Master Sword."

"Take this!" shouts Agahnim angrily, and then he uses a magic that created two clones of himself! "Can you find the real me now?" Two of the Agahnim move to the side of the room, and then all three of them hurl energy balls at Link and Luffy.

Link quickly performs a spinning attack while Luffy ducks down next to him to avoid being hit, and Link successfully knocks all energy balls away. Two of the energy balls fly into two of the Agahnim, causing them to disappear, but the third one quickly avoids the homecoming energy ball.

"So you are the real one," says Link. "I won't let my eyes off you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" says Agahnim, and then he creates even more clones of himself, this time filling up the whole room! "Now die!" And then all of them throw several energy balls at them.

"Oh no! This spells trouble!" gasps Link. He quickly performs another spinning attack, sending a good amount of energy balls back to the many Agahnim and eliminating some of them. But some energy balls did not get hit and struck Link instead, blasting him onto the floor. "YAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"Hahahaha!" laughs the real Agahnim, who is hiding among the clones. "Now you can't find me this time! I'll blast you to death right this instant!"

"You're playing dirty!" shouts Luffy angrily. "I'll get you for this! Gum Gum Stamp!" He stretches hit foot into the crowd of clones, and he is lucky enough to land it into the face of the real one! But as you know, physical attacks don't work on Agahnim, so Luffy's sandal got burned and he stretches his foot back. "Yeow!"

"Hahahaha! I told you this will not work against me!" laughs Agahnim, who shrugged off the hit with ease. "You have no chance against me!"

"Argh!"

Link gets back up and says to Luffy, "Let me handle him, Luffy. He is not your opponent."

"You can never defeat me!" And the Agahnim clones all fire energy balls at Link.

Link charges at the energy balls and swings his sword at all of them at once. Amazingly, he is able to send them all flying in one direction, all towards the real target!

"What?!" gasps Agahnim, and he took all the energy balls into his face. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!

All the clones disappear and the real Agahnim is seen lying burned up on the floor. "You did it!" exclaims Luffy.

"Not so fast!" growls Agahnim, getting back up. "I haven't even used my whole power yet! This time I shall use the ultimate magic!"

"Oh no!" gasps Link. "Could it be…?"

"Yes! That spell! Now die!" Agahnim creates electricity in his hand, and then shoots out a humongous thunderbolt at Link.

"Oh no!" Link quickly tries to get away, but didn't do so in time and gets zapped by the thunderbolt. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"LINK!!!!!!!!!" screams Luffy in horror.

"Hahahaha! There is no way you can survive it the second time!" laughs Agahnim as he continues to pulverize Link with the thunderbolt. "That time when you got hit at Hyrule Castle, you barely survived it! Now you shouldn't be able to take it the second time! You are going to see your father soon!" Agahnim finally stops the attack and expected Link to be dead, but to his horror, he sees Link standing there with only a couple of burnt marks on his body! "WHAT?!?!?!?!!"

"Huh? How come?" wonders Link, looking at his hands. "I survived it?"

"You're cool, Link!" says Luffy. "I was worried for a moment."

"But how is this possible…?"

"You're wearing that magic-proof tunic!" Agahnim says to Link. "You stole it from downstairs, did you?"

"This tunic?" says Link, pointing to the red tunic he is wearing.

"Yes! That is the magic-proof tunic that prevents fatal damage from magic attacks! That thing prevented you from dying! How dare you?!"

"Heh, I was lucky enough to come across it! Who told you to keep it in such an open space? Now I can fight you without fear!"

"Argh!"

"Right! You're done for this time, old geezer!" Luffy says to Agahnim.

"Wait, what did you said about my father?" Link asks Agahnim.

"So you want to hear?" replies Agahnim. "What did your uncle tell you about him and your mother?"

"My uncle said they died from a sickness."

"So he never told you what really happened, in fear that your mind will be blinded by rage and anger."

"What are you talking about? You can't mean…"

"Yes, your parents actually died in my hands!"

Link's face immediately becomes shocked. "WHAT?!?!?!"

"You see, me and your father used to be great friends," explains Agahnim. "But when I was studying dark magic and about the Triforce, and was thinking of using it to make myself famous, he insisted me to stop because I would get corrupted. Therefore, I got rid of him and your mother so no one would interfere with me!"

"How dare you?!" says Link, who is now really angrily.

"And then you know that I killed your uncle too, right? On the night you took Zelda away, he barged into the castle and…"

"Enough! I have enough of your wicked ways! I'm going to kill you!" yells Link angrily.

"Now you're totally angry, just like I thought you would! Try in futile to avenge your parents and uncle! Your emotion will get in your way!"

"You jerk! That's a really rotten thing to do!" says Luffy angrily. "How can you kill Link's family just like that? And now you want to take over the world too? I'm really angry with you!"

Agahnim turns to Luffy and says, "In that case, I'll kill you annoying brat first! I don't see how tough you can be seeing that you can't hit me! I shall zap you dead with the same attack!" He raises his hands and gathers electricity.

"Oh no, you don't!" shouts Link, and he quickly runs towards Agahnim to stop him. In such a hurry to protect Luffy, Link swings his sword at him without thinking twice, and he got blasted away by the magical barrier. "Augh!"

"Ha! Have you forgotten that you cannot hit me that way?" Agahnim reminds him. "Just watch your friend die!" And he unleashes the humongous thunderbolt at Luffy.

"That's electricity, right?" asks Luffy. "Then I have no fear!" And he takes the thunderbolt right in the face.

BZAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!

"LUFFY!!!!!!!!" shouts Link in horror.

"Hahahahaha!! He doesn't have the magic-proof tunic, so he's dead for sure!" laughs Agahnim. He stops the attack and then his jaw drops down wide and eyes bulge out at what he sees—Luffy is standing there totally unharmed! Not even a burnt mark is on his skin!

"What?! Luffy!!! How did you survive it?!" gasps Link.

"Hehehe! Rubber is immune to electricity!" replies Luffy. "You cannot hit me with that super attack of yours!"

"Argh! How on earth can this be?!?!?!!!" growls Agahnim angrily. "I'm angry this time! Die!!!" He creates the largest energy ball he has ever done and hurls it at Luffy.

"Luffy! Watch out!" shouts Link.

"I'm not going to let that thing scare me!" says Luffy. He stretches all his limbs pass the side of the energy ball and wraps them around Agahnim's body, and though he got zapped by the magical barrier, he still endured them. "Augh! It burns!"

"What are you doing?!?!" cries Agahnim. "You are killing yourself in touching me!" He tries to move, but Luffy's limbs wrapped around him prevent him from doing so.

Then the energy ball hits Luffy and pushes his body backwards. "Augh! I won't just stand on the side doing nothing even if I can't defeat you! Plus, you did really nasty things that I can't bear to stand! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP NO MATTER WHAT!!!!!!!!!" yells Luffy. Because he is holding onto Agahnim, he didn't go very far when pushed by the energy ball.

"What are you doing then?" asks Agahnim, still trying to struggle from his grasp. "What can you do to me then?"

"I can still defeat you!" replies Luffy loudly, and then like a catapult, he launches the energy ball back towards Agahnim.

"WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" screams Agahnim on seeing the energy ball coming back, and he cannot run because you-know-why.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Link had to cover his eyes because the flash released from the explosion is so big. "Whoa! What power!" When the flash and smoke finally died down, he sees Luffy standing there with severe burnt marks on his hands and legs, and also Agahnim lying burned up on the floor. "Luffy!"

Luffy turns to Link and smiles, saying, "I beat him!"

"Luffy! You hurt yourself too much!"

"Nah, this is nothing."

Link looks at Agahnim and says, "Still, it's amazing how you are able to defeat him."

"Heheh! I always have a way to fight my enemies!"

Then a terrifying voice booms into the room, "Agahnim… You failed…"

Agahnim gets up and drops on his knees. "Lord Ganon! Please give me another chance!"

Then in a blink of an eye, Ganon appears in the room through warping, and lands in front of Agahnim. "You are useless."

"No! They are too strong! But this time, I will kill them for sure!"

"Silence! I have no use for you anymore! Away from my sight!" And Ganon thrusts his large trident forward and stabs Agahnim in the head and kills him. Luffy and Link gasp at the sight of this. Ganon turns to them and says, "So you are the ones beaten up my henchmen and monsters, and also rescued the maidens."

"So you are Ganon, right?" asks Luffy. "Finally I get to beat you up!"

"Ganon! Your evil reign ends here!" says Link.

"I do not have time to play with you. I still have the winning ace with me, and that is the Triforce!"

"The Triforce!"

"It is hidden in the Pyramid of Power, and I will use it to get power and recapture the maidens again, and then put an end to all of you! If you want to stop me, then try!" After saying this, Ganon transforms into a large bat and flies out the window.

"Hey! Come back here!" shouts Luffy.

"We must go after him fast!" says Link. "But let us meet with the others first."

-

Back on the first floor, the others are waiting for the two to come out, and they finally did. "You're back at last!" says Chopper.

"Well, did you get Ganon?" asks Zoro.

"He got away!" says Luffy. "Man! I was so close to beating him up!"

"He went to the pyramid that you guys came out from," says Link. "He's trying to get his hands on the Triforce so he can eliminate us."

"Then we must stop him fast!" says Franky.

"I'm afraid it can take a while to get down the mountain and over there," says Link sadly. "If only we can get there fast. Wait a second…" Then he remembers the flute he gotten from the fox man, and he takes it out. "Use it when you really need it…" And he plays the flute.

"What's playing the flute gonna do now?" asks Zoro.

When played, the flute begins glowing, and Link quickly lets go of it. The flute floats into the air and then in a bright flash, it transforms into a…

"Chicken?" asks Usopp. Indeed, the flute has transformed into a chicken!

"I am the Flying Rooster," says the chicken.

"Wow! It talked!" exclaim Chopper and Luffy.

"Pretty unique, eh?" asks Sanji.

"You have summoned me, and I know what you want," says the rooster. "I will take you to the Pyramid of Power at once. Everyone grab onto me, and I will take you there."

"Are you sure you can carry us all?" asks Nami.

"Have no fear, for I am no ordinary rooster. Hurry, we must not waste time."

Link grabs onto the rooster's leg, and the others hold onto the Link. The rooster begins flapping its wings, and to everyone's surprise, he begins lifting into the air! "Wow! This rooster sure can fly!" says Luffy.

"Nobody is going to believe this!" says Usopp.

"Hold tight! We're going there now!" says the rooster, and he flies off in the direction of the pyramid.

-

After a while of dangerous flying, they finally come to the base of the pyramid, where everybody is relieved to be finally here. "Boy, that was scary…" says Nami. "It was so terrible to look down! I nearly fell down too!"

"My job here is done" says the rooster, who seems to be very tired. "I have done what I can do; now the rest is up to you. Please let me rest in peace for now…"

"That heavy flight made your body too tired," Chopper tells him. "You should rest."

"I know, but I did what I had to do. Carrying this much people perhaps is indeed too much, but if it's for the sake of the world, then I will do anything to help you guys. Please, you are the only ones who can stop Ganon. Only you can…" After this, the rooster slowly turns to stone and stops moving.

"The rooster turned to stone!" gasps Luffy.

"Many people have perished because of Ganon…" says Link. "We must put a stop to him at once."

"Right, let's go!" says Luffy determinedly. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready when you are," says Zoro.

"I'm ready to kick that bad guy anytime," says Sanji, lighting a cigarette.

"I'm feeling super right now!" says Franky, refilling his colas.

"I'm the brave Usopp! I'm not scared of anything!" says Usopp, trying to sound brave when he's actually not.

"I'm not afraid!" shouts Chopper in his large form.

"Let's get this done with fast and get out of here!" says Nami.

"Things are going to get interesting," says Robin.

"All right, let's go!" says Link, and they all head towards the pyramid.

They walk the stairs of the pyramid and come to a large door in front of it. "Ganon must be inside already," says Link.

"I'll open it!" Luffy throws a punch at the door and easily shattered it into pieces, and they go inside.

Once inside, they see nothing but a large pool of water. "Where are you, Ganon?!" shouts Luffy.

"I don't smell anyone in here," says Chopper. "Strange… Maybe he's not in here."

"Then where can he be?" asks Sanji.

"Maybe he's too scared of me to come out!" says Usopp. "I knew I am the one who can beat him!"

Link walks up to the pool of water and says, "I know this pool; I remember that the great fairy lives inside."

"Fairy?" asks Chopper.

"You mean those beautiful winged women in fairy tales?" asks Sanji. "I never thought fairies exist in your world!"

"They do, and they are always on the good side, helping people however way they can," says Link. "Now what should I throw in this time?" He throws in a couple of rupees and waits for something to happen, but nothing did, and then he decides to try his sword.

When the sword is thrown in, the pool of water begins to flash, and a figure starts to emerge from the water. "The great fairy is coming out!" says Link.

"Woohoo!!!!" exclaims Luffy excitedly.

"A fairy! I wonder how beautiful they are?" wonders Sanji, thinking that he will see a lovely woman.

Then the bright light stops, and the fairy turns to be a really fat and ugly woman. "Link, the chosen hero," says the fairy in a rather deep voice. "You have come at last."

"Um… You're the great fairy?" asks Link with a strange look.

"So that's what fairies look like," says Luffy.

"I never knew that…" says Chopper.

And Sanji is watching is a freaked out expression, and looking very down also because he had high expectations, but standing before him is something not what he was thinking would be…

"Now that's one heck of a fairy!" says Zoro. "She looks nothing like what I heard!"

"True, I may not have a figure of a fairy," says the great fairy. "Ganon's magic is to blame! You must defeat him and then I will be able to return to my normal self! Link, for throwing in the Master Sword, I will add more light power into it." She hands back Link the sword that is thrown in, and this time the sword is colored gold instead of normal silver.

"I can feel power trembling in it," says Link as he grasps the sword handle.

"Yes, huge power," says Zoro also.

"And Link, give me your bow and arrows too," says the fairy. "I will make it into something important." So Link hands her his bow and arrows, and the fairy changes its appearance into that of silver.

"What can it do, great fairy?" asks Link.

"These are the Silver Arrows, and these are what will put Ganon to an end. Use these when he is at his weakest state to end his life! You and your friends can do it, Link. The world is depending on you!"

"Thank you, great fairy."

"Now go! Ganon is at the top of the pyramid. Head out of this room and continue up the stairs, and you will find him. It's all up to you now, heroes!" After saying these, the great fairy sinks back into the water and disappears.

-

The group is now at the peak of the pyramid, where they see a large hole on the top. "Ganon must be down there," says Link. "We're now at the finale. Is everyone ready?"

"More than ready to beat him up!" says Luffy, punching his palm.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

And the final battle shall begin next chapter.

In case you didn't know, that part about Agahnim killing Link's parents is made up. The game never said anything about Link's parents, and it makes him lack a background. I decided to add a bit of background to Link, so there it is. Remember, it's not official, but made up by me.


	20. Ganon

It is official now: The SH Pirates finally got their new ship, and its name is roughly translated into "King of Beasts". I actually like the look of it. The new ship is twice the size of Going Merry and even has a built-in aquarium in there! Something tells me that their 9th member will be a mermaid or fishman.

**Chapter 20: The Final Battle Against Ganon! Light vs. Darkness!

* * *

**

Link is the first to jump down the whole and land onto the floor. He is followed by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky. Robin had to use her powers to help Nami, Usopp, and Chopper down before jumping down herself.

"So you have come," says Ganon, who is sitting before them.

"Ganon…" says Link under his breath angrily.

"So he's Ganon," says Zoro.

"Never thought he would be a pig," says Sanji.

"And I thought he would be a big bad ugly demon of sorts!" says Franky.

"He's huge!" says Usopp in a freaked out tone.

"So scary!" says Chopper, scared.

Nami has a scared reaction and Robin just remained silent.

"Ganon! I'm going to beat you up!" shouts Luffy angrily. "You better not run!"

Ganon points to the door behind him and says, "The Triforce is just behind here. If you are able to get your hands on it, then you wish for whatever you want. But before that, you have to get pass me!"

"We're going to do more than getting pass you! We're going to kill you!" says Link determinedly.

"I've never thought that kids like you would cause me so much trouble! This time shall see my true power and wish that you would have never come against me!" Ganon stands up and easily stood over 3 meters tall, and is wielding a large trident as a weapon.

"I'm not afraid of you!" says Luffy. "I'm going to sent you flying! Gum Gum Pistol!" He stretches his hand forward and tries to punch him, but Ganon easily grabs his arm and pulls him forward, and delivers a powerful punch into his face and sends him flying. "YA! It hurts!"

"How can that hurt?" says Usopp. "Normal punches won't hurt his rubber body!"

"That Ganon must be really powerful in order to land a wound on Luffy using only a single punch!" says Sanji.

"But in the end, he's nothing but pig waiting to be butchered."

"Right. It's time for some pork chops!"

Both Zoro and Sanji rush towards Ganon to give him a direct attack. Zoro swings two of his swords forward, but Ganon easily blocked it using his trident. Sanji jumps up and tries to kick him, but his leg is caught by Ganon's other hand. Ganon then knocks Zoro away using his trident and then hurls Sanji away. Franky detaches his hand and fires bullets at Ganon, but Ganon disappears in a blink of an eye and reappears next to him, and bats him away.

"Ganon! Don't forget I'm your opponent also!" shouts Link. He charges at Ganon and attacks with his sword, and Ganon fights back with his trident. They both got into a furious close range combat and clash their weapons together hard, making sparks fly everywhere.

"You have skills, kid," says Ganon. "But there is no way you can beat my dark powers!"

"You haven't seen anything of me yet!" says Link.

Ganon lifts up his trident and it begins to glow, then he swings the trident against the air and shot out a large energy beam. Link quickly uses his shield to block it, but the power of the blast is too strong and Link is sent flying backwards, and his shield flying off his hand.

"Ugh! Such power!" cries Link.

"Take this again!" Ganon fires another energy beam at him, and this time Link swings his newly powered up Master Sword at the beam, sending it back towards Ganon. Ganon simply brought his cape in front of him, and it absorbs the homecoming beam!

"What?!"

"Trying to counter me with my own magic is useless!" says Ganon. "The more dark power I have, the stronger I am!" Suddenly, he is punched in the side of the face really hard. "Ugh!"

"Ganon! I'm not done with you yet!" says the puncher, Luffy.

"Annoying brat!" Ganon turns to him and throws a punch, but Luffy easily avoided it and jumps into the air above him.

"Gum Gum Stamp!" He stretches his leg forward and tries to land it onto Ganon's face, but Ganon blocked it with his arm and swats Luffy away while he is still in midair.

"Demon Slash!" shouts Zoro as he rushes forward and performs a cross slash. He successfully lands a slash on Ganon's body, but Ganon didn't flinch much at all.

"That's nothing but a mosquito bite to me!" says Ganon, and lands a punch into Zoro's abdomen and sends him crashing backwards.

"Whoa! Ganon is too strong!" gasps Usopp.

"How on earth can we defeat him?!" cries Chopper.

Sanji jumps forward and lands a kick onto his neck. "Neck Shoot!"

"Super Hammer!" shouts Franky as he delivers a punch into his stomach.

KICK! POW!

Ganon took the direct blows but is able to endure the hit. "You sure are one hard to kill pig," says Sanji.

"That's got to hurt, right?" asks Franky.

"You guys are annoying!" roars Ganon loudly, and then a fire barrier appears around him and Franky and Sanji are blasted off and their bodies are on fire.

"YEOW! HOT!!!" they both scream while trying to get the fire off.

The fire barrier disappears around Ganon, and Link quickly uses this as a chance to rush towards him. Ganon swings his trident in front of him, in hope of hitting Link, but Link ducked down the last moment and avoided the blow, and he slashes Ganon in the body. Ganon squeals in pain and takes several steps back.

Link looks at his sword and says, "It's sure more powerful after the great fairy powered it up!"

Luffy gets up again and says, "I'm going to take you down this time, you pig!"

"Please let me fight him alone!" Link says to him and the others. "I have a score to settle with him, and I'm pretty much the only person now who can lay damage on him."

"He has a point," says Zoro. "Remember that he said his Master Sword is the only thing capable of defeating Ganon. Let us leave the fight to Link and help him when he needs to."

"Okay, Link," says Luffy. "It's your fight. Tag me if you're feeling weak." So the Straw Hats move to the back of the room and let Link fight himself.

"Is this good? Link can't defeat that monster by himself!" says Usopp.

"Let's believe in him," Luffy tells him. "He's strong, and I know it!"

"But…"

"If you're scared, then why don't you go help him?" Zoro asks him.

"No way! I have no chance against that monster!"

Link and Ganon stand face to face and glare at each other. "You think you have made a wise decision to fight me like this?" asks Ganon. "You might do better if they are helping you out."

"They are outsiders dragged into this," says Link. "I do not wish to let them fall into things that do not concern them. Plus, you have ruined the lives of everyone and the world I live in, so I must make you pay for this myself! This is my battle!"

"This world is already mines! You shall die with that silly thought of yours! After I have dealt with you, I will kill your friends also! En guard!"

Link and Ganon dash at each other and clash their weapons. When the weapons met together, a tremendous amount of energy is released and dust is sent flying everywhere, and the others can feel it also.

Link pulls back his sword and swings it at Ganon again, who once again uses his trident to block it. The two of them kept this up for a while until Link quickly rolls to the side to avoid a forward thrust from Ganon. He swings his sword towards his waist for a hit, but Ganon acted fast (despite his size) and quickly backs off just out of reach of the sword and fires a dark beam using his trident. Link also swings his sword and it shot out a golden energy beam. Both the beams met with each other and explode in ball of light.

"This kid has great powers…" thought Ganon while shielding himself from the bright light. To his surprise, Link rushes through the light and took him by surprise, slashing a deep cut in his body. "YAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!"

"Hiya!" Link continues to hacks and slash Ganon over and over, not giving him a chance to fight back. Ganon quickly teleports away and reappears behind Link, and then thrusts his trident at him. However, Link turned around in time and blocked it with his sword, and uses all his strength to push it away before hopping away a safe distance from Ganon.

"You are strong, and I acknowledge that," says Ganon. "But as I have said, I have the power of the Triforce with me, and you can never beat the power of the gods!"

"The power of the gods is not for you to do these kinds of stuff!" says Link. "Your evil power cannot surpass the light power that I have!"

"I like to see you try and surpass me!" Ganon stabs his trident into the floor and creates a large energy wave that travels towards Link. Link holds up his shield and hides behind it, but the power of the wave sends him crashing backwards, though it did protect him from damage.

"Link!" cry the others.

"Don't worry about me," says Link, getting up. "I told you already; this is my battle!"

"Let's see if you can handle this! Fire Bats!" Ganon spins his trident above his head and it catches fire. The fire spreads out in every direction and takes the form of fiery bats. The bats swoop down towards Link to bite him, but Link is able to avoid them and then cut them down with his sword. After taking out all the fire bats, he charges at Ganon again and clash weapons with him. Ganon desperately tries to block the attacks, but Link is fighting with such strength and determination that he is having a hard time doing so. "How did he get so strong all of a sudden?! Only with the determination of defeating me?"

Link strikes the hilt of Ganon's trident and sends it flying off his hand, and then he slashes Ganon hard in the body again.

SLAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"Yaaaaaaaaaargh!!!!!!!"

"Take this!" Link dashes pass him and deliver a large wound across his waist. Ganon finally collapse onto the floor.

"Wow! He did it!" exclaims Luffy.

"Link! You are the best!" says Usopp happily.

Link turns to the body of Ganon and says, "Not yet… The great fairy said I must use the Silver Arrows to finish him off."

"You think you have defeated me already?" growls Ganon angrily.

"What? Still alive?!" gasps Luffy.

"That monster sure is one tough foe!" says Zoro.

Ganon slowly gets up, and throws a strong punch into Link's face and smashes him deep into the wall.

SMAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"The power of darkness and the gods are with me! There is no way I can lose to you!" roars Ganon angrily. "You have not seen my true power yet!" Ganon jumps into the air and lands back down with a powerful force, causing the whole floor to shake, and everyone is knocked to his or her feet.

"The floor is cracking!" gasps Robin.

Then the floor begins to break apart and shatter up. "Everyone! Danger!" cries Luffy. The whole place begins to rumble violently, and the floor eventually breaks down into nothing, except for a few tiles left on the sides of the wall, and Ganon happens to be standing on one of them.

"Ow… That was a painful drop…" says Usopp. "Good thing I survived…" Then he sees that he is holding a black bra in his hand. "Uh? What's this?" And he is punched by Nami from behind.

"Give it back!" she yells.

Zoro gets up from underneath the debris and looks up at Ganon. "Jeez! That monster sure is something!"

"Looks like we'll have to take him down together now," says Sanji.

"Good thing my iron body is strong enough to withstand something like this," says Franky.

Luffy also gets up from underneath the debris and shouts to Ganon, "Hey! That's not fair!"

Ganon looks down at them and says, "Who cares if things are fair or not if you're going to die soon? You sure are something to survive this, but this time, you shall die!"

"Why you?!" says Luffy angrily.

"Luffy…" mutters Link painfully as he gets up from underneath the debris. "Let me fight him…"

"But you're injured!" Chopper tells him. "You cannot fight any longer!"

"I must… Only I can defeat him…"

"Link, don't push yourself to much!" Luffy tells him. "Didn't the fat fairy say you must weaken Ganon first before you can shoot him with the silver arrow? Look at him! He's obviously still full of energy! Let me weaken him first then you shoot him with the arrows!"

"But…"

"Just leave it to me, Link! We are friends, and friends should help each other during trouble! If there are things you can't do, then I will do it for you!" After saying these, Luffy jumps up onto a pillar that reaches to the same level as Ganon.

"So you are ready to go to your grave, eh?" Ganon asks him.

"You should be the one going to your grave!" says Luffy. "You better be prepared for what's coming next!"

"Ha! I don't see how a feeble brat like you can be that dangerous! I don't even have to use dark magic to kill you!"

"You better watch what you say," says Luffy in a threatening tone. Then he crouches down and his legs begin to bulge in and out. Slowly, his body turns reddish and a bit shiny, and steam is released from his body.

"Eh? What's that trick you're doing?" wonders Ganon.

Luffy lifts up his head and looks at him. "Gear 2nd," he says.

"Gear 2nd? I don't know what you're taking about, but you're going to die! Take this!" says Ganon.

"Jet Pistol!" shouts Luffy, and his arm suddenly shot forward faster than a blink of an eye and hits Ganon hard in the body, pushing him into the wall behind.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

Ganon screams and coughs out blood, and says, "What was that? I saw nothing coming at all!" He turns to Luffy but didn't see him. "Where'd he go?"

Luffy appears behind him without a warning and lands a kick into his head. "Jet Stamp!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

And Ganon is sent rocketing down to the lower floor.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

"Whoa! Luffy suddenly became strong!" says Franky.

"Our captain sure has amazing tricks," says Zoro with a smirk.

"You can do it, Luffy!" cheers Usopp.

"Right! You can do it!" cheers Chopper also.

Ganon gets up with several wounds on his body. "Ugh! I don't believe this!" The moment he looked up, Luffy is right in front of him and throws a punch into his face that sends him rolling across the room.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

"Wow… What power…" exclaims Link in awe.

Ganon gets up and roars angrily, "That's it! I'm angry now!"

Luffy runs towards him and then immediately throws several super-fast punches right into his face. "Jet Gatling!" And Ganon is pummeled seemingly thousand times per seconds in the body, and imagine the pain that is.

POW! SMASH! SMACK! CRASH! BANG! PONG! CLASH!

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Finally, Luffy pulls back both his arms as far as he can, and then lets them loose. "JET BAZOOKA!!!!!!!!!"

Ganon gets hit in the body REALLY hard and is sent flying through several walls.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Gaaa… Ugh…" groans Ganon, who is flatten on a wall that he didn't break through, and he is beaten up beyond recognition.

Steam finally stops coming out of Luffy's body and he drops tired onto the floor, and he shouts, "Link! Now's your chance!"

Link was too absorbed in what Luffy did that he almost forgotten about it. "Oh right!" He quickly pulls out his bow and places a silver arrow on it, and aims it at Ganon. "Good-bye, Ganon." And he lets it go.

The arrow flies forward swiftly and in a straight line, and eventually, it pierces Ganon right through the forehead.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Ganon loudly as the arrow emits a bright flash that engulfs him, and slowly, the evil king disintegrates into nothing.

"Ganon's gone…" says Robin.

"Did Link win?" asks Nami.

Link drops onto his knees, and says under his breath, "At last… We… won…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next chapter is the final chapter… I hope you enjoyed this final battle. Gear 2nd all the way!


	21. Epic Adventure

And so, the final chapter comeths… I think that this story is a failure after all, seeing it didn't even reach 40 reviews. Oh well, guess I'm more suited to be writing SSB stories…

**Final Chapter: The End of the Epic Adventure! Farewell, Hero!

* * *

**

Everyone remains quiet for a long time after seeing Ganon disappear. "He's gone…" says Usopp. "That means only one thing…"

"We won!" exclaims Chopper.

"Yahoo!!! I did it!" exclaims Luffy while lying on the ground. "Now I feel hungry…"

"It's all thanks to your help," Link says to everyone. "Without you guys, I would never have done all these."

"You're the one who gave Ganon the final blow," Zoro tells him. "We did nothing at all."

"Right kid," says Sanji. "You were the one destined to finish this job, and you did it."

"Oh! I'm so happy!" says Franky with tears of joy. "What a great ending to such an epic adventure!"

"At long last, we can get out of here!" says Nami happily.

"But I wonder how," says Robin.

"I'm sure I know how to get you guys home," says Link. "We must get the Triforce."

Everyone somehow manages to climb to the top and enters through the only door there. They step into a large room decorated with gold in all places. "Wow! This room is so awesome!" exclaims Nami with sparkling eyes.

"Wouldn't it be great if we can take them along?" asks Luffy.

While the pirates are looking around at this well decorated room, Link walks to a large altar where 3 flat pieces of triangle are laid on. When he steps up the stairs leading to the altar, the triangles give off a glowing light, and then floats in the air and assemble themselves into the Triforce. "The Triforce…" says Link under his breath.

Everyone's attention is brought to the Triforce. "So that's legendary triangle everyone is talking about," says Robin.

"It's so beautiful!" exclaims Nami.

"It can wish for whatever you want, right?" asks Luffy. "I want lots of meat!"

"Hey! Don't you want to return to our world?"

"Oh yeah…"

Then a voice is emitted out of the Triforce, saying, "I am the essence of the Triforce, and I hold the power of the goddesses. I am able to grant the wish of anyone just with a touch, but it will reflect the heart of the one who touches it. If a heart of evil, then his evilness will be reflected into the world. But if a heart of the pure, then the world will become a paradise. Ganon's heart is filled with evil, and so his dream to change the Golden Land into the Dark World is fulfilled. You, Link, have a heart of purity, so let your wish be fulfilled."

Link turns around to look at his pirate friends one last time. "So guys… You want to go back to your own world, right?"

"Yeah, it was nice knowing you," says Luffy, "but I still have to become the Pirate King."

"The world back there needs the great Usopp that is I, so I must go back and meet them," boasts Usopp.

"I prefer staying in a world without monsters," says Nami.

"I also prefer traveling on sea," says Zoro.

"I like my own ship better," says Chopper.

"I'm with the others," says Sanji.

"I'll run out of cola to refill eventually if I stay here any longer, "says Franky. "So I can't stay here forever."

"We don't have any reason to stay here any longer now that our task is fulfilled," says Robin.

"I understand, so I'll wish for the Triforce to send you all home," Link tells them.

"I know! Why don't you come with us, Link?" Luffy asks him. "You don't have anything to do, right? Become a pirate with us!"

"No thanks, I prefer staying here. It's my homeland after all. Plus, I believe that the people here still need my power. Evil may return someday."

"I see… Oh well… Let's hope we see each other again someday or sometime!"

"I hope!"

Link says good-bye to each of them, and then he approaches the Triforce and touches it. "I wish…" he begins to speak. "I wish everything would return to normal! Back to how Hyrule was when it was peaceful!"

"Your wish is my command," says the essence of the Triforce, and it gives off a bright flash that engulfs the whole place, and everything disappears within it…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Link stands outside his house, watching the kids out there practicing swordfight. Ever since everything returned to normal, everyone is grateful that he has saved the world. Many of the kids are excited at his heroic actions that they want to be like him. This explains why they are practicing swordfight.

Link went quietly alone to the graveyard, which is well decorated and has a peaceful mood rather than those stereotypical creepy ones. He bends down in front of three tombstones: his father, his mother, and his uncle. "I hope you rest in peace and watch down on me from the heavens," he says quietly.

"Link?" asks a voice from behind.

He turns around and sees Zelda standing besides him. "Zelda!"

"I understand your feeling, Link," she says. "It really hurts to lose your close relative and a family who loves you."

"I know, but one can't grief over this forever. I'll have to stand brave myself from now on."

"Also, the ones who helped you in your quest," says Zelda. "Do you miss them?"

"Luffy? Well, I do admit I miss them, since we'll never be seeing each other again. I root for him to become the Pirate King, though."

"It's odd that people like them would be pirates. It would be so much better if they are heroes like you!"

"Every kind of people can be good, that's what Luffy taught me. They're the greatest kinds of people I've ever met." After saying this, Link stood up and walks off.

"Link, would you like to have dinner at my castle tonight? I'll prepare everything special for you!"

"I'll be happy to come!"

"Then come to the castle this evening!"

Link turns around and continues walking off. He looks into the sky and thought he saw an image of his parents and uncle, and also the face of the Straw Hat Pirates. "Thank you for everything, Luffy…" he says in his mind.

-

Luffy lies down on the grassy deck of their new ship and rolls around playfully. "Ah! What a peaceful day!" he says.

"Not quite, captain," Nami tells him while looking into the distance via a telescope. "From the atmosphere, it looks like the weather can get worse any time soon."

The others are doing their business. Sanji is in the kitchen preparing beauty snacks for his two favorite girls. Zoro is doing intense workout. Usopp and Chopper are busy fishing. Robin is buried in a book, and Franky is dancing around out of boredom.

"I wonder how Link is doing right now?" wonders Luffy.

"You still thinking about him?" Nami asks him. "It's been about 3 days since all those happened… It felt like a dream."

"It's still so real to me! I wish I can go for that kind of adventure again!"

"Not me! I have enough of those terrifying monsters! I still have nightmares about the time I entered that scary forest!"

"Then you better be brave! Our world also has those kinds of stuff!"

Usopp comes running up to them in great panic and shouts, "Marines are on our trail!"

Luffy hops up and says, "What are we waiting for? Let's hoist the sails and get out of here! Onward to adventure!"

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_THE END_

And thus end the adventure of the Straw Hat Pirates and Link. I hope you all enjoyed this story! In the end, I felt that this story didn't stand out too well, as there aren't much reviews.

I would like to thanks Nintendogeek and Cfhero for being the only ones to review constantly, and also thanks the others for at least reviewing!

One more thing I should tell you. One Piece is also going to be featured in a SSB story that I will eventually write, Rise of the Negativities. If you have received one of my previews, then you should be aware that the Jurassic Park series is also going to be one of the many crossovers in the story. Let me tell you this beforehand, One Piece and Jurassic Park are going to be in the same arc. The Smashers will once again meet the Straw Hat Pirates, and also... DINOSAURS!

It's back to the SSB section for me, so see you there!

Good-bye!


End file.
